


Showdown at Alliance Ranch

by Wishfulthinking1979



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, All the horses and rifles? Check, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cocky but good hearted gambler? Check, Eager young cowboys? Check, Evil land baron? Check, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Heroic lady of the ranch? Check, Loyal Marshal? Check, Mysterious vigilante? Check, Secret Identity, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, The Star Wars Western I never knew I needed to write, Upstanding Sheriff? Check, We've got all the Western tropes here, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: In the town of Executor, Leia Organa runs Alliance Ranch, which is under threat from the evil land baron, Sam Palpatine. She turns for help to her loyal Sheriff, Firmus Piett, and his good friend, (who happens to be the Marshal) Max Veers.But things are looking bad for our heroes when a dark and mysterious vigilante rides into town straight from the past. What is his connection to the new cowboy she hired? Why does this handsome gambler keep showing up?And how will she keep her ranch from the greedy and grasping reach of Empire Enterprises and Sam Palpatine?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett
Comments: 115
Kudos: 37





	1. The Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am running full tilt with this AU. This is one of those delightful times where a discussion with a reader sends me off into an idea. This one BURNED MY BRAIN. It had to be written, and I had the absolute BEST time doing so.  
> So friends, I give you the Star Wars Western I didn't know I needed. 
> 
> I researched the 1880s. I researched guns and horses and even bathrooms of the period. Yep. I looked up pictures of Wyoming and the stunning Tetons. I found the Stetson I liked and the horses that I assigned to everyone.  
> And I completely geeked out about it to the patient ears of Morwen_of_Gondor and ktulu1347 to whom I owe a great deal of thanks for great advice and input and generally putting up with me. 
> 
> This is a one time story, not a series. Those of you who have read my work will recognize a lot of characters here. Those of you who haven't, no worries, it won't affect you at all! :) But regardless I hope you enjoy. :)

Piett was deeply grateful to see the town at last. He’d ridden hard and long today, and felt as though the all dirt of the trail had descended upon him. Indeed, Lady could hardly be seen as dapple grey, she was coated in dust as well--even her dark mane and tail were muted from their usually glossy black. 

He’d accompanied the captured bank robbers to the next town over as they had jurisdiction in this case. Venka had offered to do it, but he was still learning the ropes, and Piett felt more comfortable making sure the job was done right.

Years in the U.S. Cavalry had drummed a strong sense of duty and responsibility into him, and he couldn’t shake that apparently, because when the town of Executor asked him to be their sheriff, he had only lived there a year. 

The town was now about a mile away, and Piett removed the handkerchief covering his mouth, and drew the welcome scents of civilization into his lungs. He could smell the large cattle herd from the ranch five miles to the West and smiled. He would go to see the owner of said ranch after he cleaned up. She had promised pie---not that she would make it, she was a terrible cook, his girl----but _her_ cook was an artist. 

He removed his dark brown Stetson and beat at it carefully with the handkerchief, trying to see the brown under the dust. 

They hadn’t had rain in two weeks, and the normally verdant grasslands were rather yellow. The sky was turning the deep shade of blue that it did before it transformed into the vibrant colors of sunset, and the Tetons were stunning as ever. 

But not a cloud in sight. 

Lady whickered and tossed her head, no doubt scenting numerous friends in town, and he patted her smooth neck with a gloved hand. 

“Almost there, my lovely,” he told her. “You’ve earned a good rubdown tonight. And I happen to know that Veers overbought carrots for reasons known only to himself, so I’m sure I can lift a few of those for you.”

She flicked one ear back at him. She did this frequently when he spoke to her, and he was half convinced that she was really listening. He had owned numerous horses in his career. And it was both a wonderful and difficult thing. Like many men in the cavalry, Piett could not distance himself from his animal. He knew the likelihood of losing his mount in combat, but he also valued the close relationship---the horse was often the primary difference between life and death in the cavalry---it was no mere tool. He had lost two mounts during his time in the army and he had mourned both of them bitterly.

His last horse had exited the cavalry with him, and lived to a healthy old age, dying four years ago. 

And so he had set out and met Lady. Right away, she was special. For one thing, he had only ever ridden stallions, so a mare was new. But he had known, as he leaned against the fence at the horse sales, Leia excited by his side, that she was the one. 

Her coloring was unique and gorgeous. She was slightly smaller than many of the other mares, and certainly than the stallions and geldings. But those dark eyes…..they spoke of deep intelligence. He had called with a short whistle, and over the beat of hooves and din of voices at the sales, she had pricked those delicate ears, and turned to look right at him. 

He’d had to pay far more than he had expected in the auction---but she was his and he knew it---- and as the numbers climbed higher, and Leia gripped his arm tighter, but urged him on under her breath, he’d looked at her and she at him. 

She was now a mature and strong six year old, and he loved her almost as much as his essentially adopted daughter. 

He rode into the town, past the forge with a nod to the blacksmith, and on toward the center of town. His office and the marshal’s were combined, which worked well since Veers was the Marshal, and located right next to the biggest saloon in town. Executor was not nearly the size of the more major towns in Wyoming, but with a population of nearly 1,000, they did well enough for themselves. And there was talk of a rail line going in about five miles outside of the town.

Which was good and bad, given who was the driving force behind the location. 

“Just a quick check in at the office,” he told Lady, swinging down stiffly, looping her reigns around the post and smoothly removing his Winchester from the saddle holster. She was already busy at the water trough, and he was tempted to join her. 

Instead he went inside, beating more dust off of himself as he went. All was quiet and in order--Venka had left a note about a disturbance at the other saloon in town, but it was a drunk and Piett was sure he could handle that.

He was already looking forward to a quick bath and change into fresh clothes, and then dinner at Alliance Ranch. He tried very hard not to think in detail about food---his stomach was already in knots. 

He, Veers, and Venka all shared a house about a mile outside the town. It sat on a pretty little piece of land, roughly 2 acres and had a barn and a fenced pasture. He and Veers had gone in on it together with their pensions, after they left the cavalry at the same time. Venka had joined them about two years ago. It had needed a good deal of work, but none of them were afraid of that and he was proud of what they had made of it. 

He locked the door behind him, and turned to nearly run into a petite brunette who stood with her hands on her hips and a worried expression on her face. 

“Ah well, I wasn’t expecting to see you quite yet, my dear.”

She was dressed in her ranch clothes and hadn’t even bothered with her hat, though her Colt was on her hip.

“I know. But this couldn’t wait, and you said you would be back around now, so….”

“Is everything all right?” he asked, concerned.

“No, no it’s not, Sheriff, and we need to talk. I’m sorry, I know you must be exhausted, but I’m afraid this can’t wait.”

“Well of course, my dear. Shall we go to Madine’s Restaurant then? I must admit that I’m famished and I could use some water.”

“Of course,” she agreed, taking his arm and squeezing it as they stepped down from the boardwalk.

Lady knickered and gave him an inquiring look.

“I won’t be long, girl, I promise,” he told her, patting her flank.

“Thank you, Lady,” Leia said over her shoulder.

“Did it all go all right, then?” she asked him as they made their way across the dusty road to the boardwalk on the other side. 

“Thank you, yes. Though I’m glad I left as early as I did. Between the heat and the dust I don’t know that I could have done much more riding.”

  
  
She looked at him knowingly. “Knee trouble, dear Sheriff?”

He smiled at her slightly as they pushed in the swinging doors to the restaurant. “Just a little.”

The smell of grilling beef was nearly sending him wild already when a familiar voice hailed them.

“Firmus! Didn’t expect you here, I thought you were going straight to….well hello, Miss Leia.”

Veers was in the middle of an excellent steak, and Piett tried not to be jealous.

“Join me,” he said motioning them to the table as the proprietor came bustling up, a fussy expression on his bearded face.

“Marshal,  _ please _ , this isn’t the saloon after all. Keep your voice down,” he said primly. “Now, we’re serving steak with some nice grilled potatoes and beans…”

“Yes,” said Piett desperately “whatever you’re making. I’ll have it. And water please, I’ve just come off the trail from Cody. My dear?”

“Just a water, thank you,” Leia replied as Piett pulled out her chair and she sat.

Veers and Piett did as well. 

“Well, Firmus, I see you brought most of the trail with you,” he commented.

“I’ve had worse, Max,” the Sheriff responded, leaning the Winchester against the wall next to his chair.

“And what brings you into town, Miss Leia?” Veers asked, turning to her, “I understood from the Sheriff here, that he was getting pie tonight.”

Piett flushed and Leia patted his hand. 

“I feel quite badly about that, but we shall make it up to you, Sheriff, I promise. I’m here because there’s been another incident at the ranch. And….and this time it’s very bad.”

Piett and Veers shared a look. Things had indeed been escalating between their Miss Organa and the local land baron with alarming frequency these last two months.

Sam Palpatine was looking to buy up as much land around and in the town as he could. Piett was convinced that he was using illegal means to do so, but could not find the proof. Wells going bad, or unexpected fires destroying crops did happen. But there were suspicious circumstances, as they happened to places that Palpatine seemed interested in. 

Currently, he was pushing to get a railroad line in, and the company felt that it should run across a stretch of land that was clearly Alliance ranch property. 

Cattle had gone missing, fences were cut, and one of the barns had nearly been lost to fire if one of the hands hadn’t noticed it in time.

“What is it this time?” Piett asked as a young woman brought a water pitcher to the table and a glass. He poured gratefully and downed it, before going for another. Veers grinned at him in understanding. 

“One of my hands has gone missing.”

The Sheriff looked at her, and she gazed back into his eyes earnestly. “It’s been two days and we found his hat, but nothing else. He’s not the sort to just desert. He’s been with me for two years, and one of my best shots too.”

This didn’t bode well at all. She was right---that type didn’t just leave, and she didn’t tend to hire shiftless cowboys. 

“What do you think happened, Miss Leia?” Veers asked, polishing off his potatoes. Piett’s stomach rumbled.

“I think he was murdered,” she said plainly.

Piett raised his eyebrows, and sipped more water. 

“While I agree that things are getting worse, that’s a very serious charge, my dear.”

“I know. But I just….I know it. And I’m already shorthanded---we’re trying to repair that fence in the south pasture…” She clenched her small hands together.

Piett’s meal arrived, the steak sizzling aromatically. He took a few bites as he considered things.

“Well, you need more hands. We can pop over to the saloon, and see if you can hire some men for a few days at least. I know you like to vet them first, as you should, but we can’t be too picky at the moment. And if you like, I can come out and stay with you for a while---Venka is more than capable of watching things for a few days in town.”

“Would you?” she said in relief. “I didn’t want to ask…”

“My dear girl of course you can. Anytime.” He ignored the Marshal’s smirk and cut into his steak. A bit overdone, but he was so hungry it didn’t matter.

Leia Organa had been merely 14, and he had only been the sheriff a year, when she was orphaned suddenly and tragically. Her parents were returning from a business trip when their coach was attacked and everyone on board had been shot. 

It had been attributed to a local gang, though even then, Piett was not quite sure about that. Certain things had been….. _ off _ . Veers agreed. But again--no proof. 

He had been standing next to the child when the wagons with the bodies had come in, and seized her arms when she gave a scream of grief and made to run out to them. 

She had fought him wildly, shrieking and kicking, while Veers and the deputy at the time had examined the bodies, and taken statements from the miners who had found them. 

At last she had exhausted herself, and collapsed against his chest to sob into his shirt, and he had held her. She had no one. There was the cook up at the big ranch house and the hands, but that was it. And it was an added tragedy that the Organas were her adoptive parents, having got her as a baby in Kentucky. He had no way of trying to find relatives to help her.

In the ensuing days, she would only respond to him for some reason, and he had helped arrange things for the funeral and the running of the ranch. Veers had been invaluable as well, and between them, they made sure that things were all legally in order for the girl to inherit and run the very lucrative property. 

Sam Palpatine would not get his hands on it while Piett was living and could draw a gun. 

He had lived at the ranch for a while, a somewhat unofficial guardian, while also being the Sheriff. The cook made an excellent pot of coffee which helped get him through those years until Leia turned 18. 

He taught her to shoot and she could rival the very best men in the town. He had bought her a Colt peacemaker like his for her 18th birthday, and she had looked at him as if he’d given her the moon before trying to break his ribs with her hug. 

She was his daughter for all intents and purposes, and he loved her dearly. She had not been pleased when he had told her it was time for him to return to his own home. He had pointed out he wasn’t far, but that this was hers.

“ _ You’re _ mine too,” she had responded, somewhat petulantly, folding her arms, and Max--the ass--- had laughed heartily, from his place on the veranda.

“Well, she’s got you there, Firmus,” he’d said, and Piett had rolled his eyes even as he drew his girl to himself.

“It’s time for you to run this,” he’d told her. “You are fully able to, and you don’t need me hovering over your shoulder. Besides, you may recall I do have a job. And….I’m always yours, no matter where I am.”

_ Laugh it up Max, it was true and he didn’t care. _

“Have you sent out a search party?” the Marshal asked, bringing his thoughts back to the moment.

“Yes, and nothing. They think his body got swept away in the river. It could be fifty miles away.”

“All right, well then, ride with me so I can get some kit my dear, and then we’ll head to the ranch. Veers, would you let Venka know that I’d like him to come up to the ranch in the morning so we can fill him in. First, however,” he turned to look at the girl beside him.

“We need to find you some ranch hands.”

****

She was so grateful for these two men. Piett, dusty and tired, by her side, but willing to drop everything to help her. 

The Marshal, calm and collected across from them. 

Her world had utterly fallen apart eight years ago, and as she came out of the haze of her grief, she discovered that she relied on the slight Sheriff with the small smile and true shot. The reliance had easily given way to more over time----working with his Colt to shoot the tin cans on the fence, rides around the big ranch to learn her land, using a double barrelled shotgun (she loved the power) and he had shaken his head but encouraged it, Shakespeare debates at the dinner table (he claimed Henry V as the penultimate work, she disagreed with Much Ado About Nothing), watching the sun sinking behind the Tetons and setting them on fire….

She had learned, two years after her parents died, that she loved him, when the Marshal, covered in grime and blood, had led the band of townsmen carrying her Sheriff to the house, after a particularly nasty encounter with rustlers which had included fighting with more than guns. They had been successful, yes, but two of their posse had been killed, and Piett badly hurt, his knee messed up and numerous bones broken in his arm and chest. 

Doc Henley had been grave when he contracted pneumonia as well, and there had been one night---one awful night---when Veers paced the veranda, smoking (something he rarely did) and she sat in Piett’s room, holding his uninjured hand as though keeping him tethered to life while the Doctor worked on the other side, to lower his fever and do what he could. 

She lived between each labored breath, and somewhere in that dark night, as the first strip of light was showing on the horizon out beyond the pastures, the hand in hers had suddenly gripped her fingers and she looked down into weary hazel eyes. 

Henley had given an exclamation, and promptly felt his head and taken his pulse, and informed him that he was the most stubborn bastard he’d ever known, sorry, Miss Leia. 

She didn’t care about the doctor’s language, she was too busy laugh/crying, on her knees by the bed so she could rest her head near his, and tell him what he meant to her. 

That had been a good, if difficult autumn and winter. Piett’s recovery was long, and Veers had practically lived there as well, helping to oversee things and assist Leia in taking care of her cattle and lands. 

She got to see a different side to ‘Iron Max’ as he was known to many. He was very good with whittling and made a beautiful creche set at Christmas. He was incredibly patient with his friend, and tirelessly helped the Sheriff work on his knee, back and forth across the big room, encouraging him when Piett wondered if it would hamper his return to his job. 

And, she found out--- one evening by the fireplace as Piett dozed on the sofa, worn out with the exertions for his knee, but encouraged at his progress----he had been married once, and had a child. His wife had died of typhoid over ten years back, but his son had been killed in a tragic accident, falling from a wagon six years previous. 

The Marshal had grown silent and stared at the flames for a long time, and she had eventually reached over to lay her hand on his, feeling a kinship that she hadn’t before. 

There had been stories too, as Piett was able to join them at the dinner table. She learned that they had served together in the US Cavalry, both attaining the rank of Captain. That they had worked under a very demanding, but incredibly competent General, and when he resigned his commission because he felt that corruption was not being addressed, they had as well. 

She had learned that Piett had saved Veers’ life and vice versa. Veers had told the story of the small white scar by his eye----a near miss indeed, and Piett had spoken in admiration of his friend’s ability to eat alarming amounts of jerky. The Marshal had countered with pointing out that Piett was able to drink a pot of coffee by himself--”and that’s army strength, Miss Leia”--and yet still seem tired----”because I am, Max”. 

She had learned that the Sheriff was an orphan from a much earlier age than she had been, but then he had become rather quiet. She had met Veers’ eyes inquiringly, but this was apparently uncertain territory for him as well, and he eyed his friend with concern. 

Leia had steered conversation to other topics and Piett had brightened again. She made sure to bestow lots of extra hugs after that, and knew she was doing the right thing when she saw the surprised gratitude in her Sheriff’s eyes each time. She was his family now and she dared anyone to challenge that. 

And here they were, eight years on, and her ranch was being threatened. She had a fairly good idea who the perpetrator was, but had no proof to bring. She was so glad that Piett was coming to stay---it was helpful to know that her people were in reach.

She watched him as he rose to grip his rifle once more, and then turn to pull out her chair---ever the gentleman. 

He and Veers paid for their meals and they all made their way from the restaurant, where they parted. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Piett told his friend and he offered his arm to Leia as they went across to the Sandbar Saloon. 

This one was slightly more reputable than the other across town, but it still had all the standard elements one expected from such an establishment. Piett held one of the swinging doors open for Leia and they both entered, the smell of whiskey and spirits hitting her first, and the milder undertones of beer coming later. 

She was aware that many eyes were on her---a woman in the saloon--but she was supremely unconcerned and moved with the Sheriff over to the bar. Piett spoke with the tender briefly and then raised his voice to the fairly crowded room.

“All right, gents, listen up! This lady here has something to say.”

And he raised an eyebrow at Leia as she climbed onto a chair and placed her hands on her hips, scanning the room. 

“I’m looking to hire some ranch hands,” she said into the big room. “I’m short a few. If you do well, it could be a permanent position. I don’t hire drunkards, and I expect hard work, so if that frightens you, you don’t need to talk to me.”

She saw a few shrugs and a few snorts of derision.

“I can pay pretty well, and if you’re handy with a gun, I’m willing to pay a bit extra.”

She sensed some interest around the room, and suddenly found her eyes locked with keen brown ones from a man lounging in the corner. He grinned cheekily at her and raised interested eyebrows. She glared and his smile widened.

  
_ Who the hell did he think he was? _ _  
_


	2. The Gambler and the Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some more characters and their horses at the saloon. Leia makes some hiring decisions and we get our first view of the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more set up in this chapter as we lay the groundwork here. Hold onto your hats ladies and gents. This calm and peaceful domestic scene is going to change very soon.....
> 
> (Also I really want to own Lady. And a Stetson. I am getting sucked into my own AU....;D)

Leia allowed her fingers to brush her Colt as she moved her gaze from the forward man, and found that two young cowboys were making their way toward her. 

She stepped down from the chair as they reached her. 

One was only a few inches taller than she was--rather close to Piett’s height and she felt the Sheriff a few steps behind her.

This one was bleach blonde she discovered as he whipped his hat off, his clear blue eyes very earnest as he looked at her.

“We’ve been hoping to find some work, ma’am. We just got into town. Ridden hard for several days from Colorado.”

The ‘we’ referred to the taller, dark haired and dark eyed man at his side. He held out a hand to her.

“Wedge Antilles, ma’am. We’d be very happy to come work for you, Miss….?”

“I’m Leia Organa and I run the Alliance Ranch,” she told him, shaking his hand.

“Well, Miss Leia, we don’t get drunk, Luke here is rubbish at gambling, and we aren’t afraid of hard work.”

“Luke Skywalker,” said the blonde one, offering his hand in turn. “And I’m not so bad with a gun either.”

Piett made an interested noise and eyed the young man. 

“Is ‘not bad’ the best you can offer, kid?” drawled a voice to the side, and Leia, felt more than saw, Piett straighten and knew, without looking, that the Sheriff's hand was resting on his Colt.

“If I was offering myself to this lady, I’d make sure she knew she had the  _ best _ shot around.”

And Leia found herself looking up at the cheeky man from earlier. He had that extra polish that screamed ‘gambler’ to her and his matching set of polished Remington 1875s were on ostentatious display in their holsters. 

“And are  _ you _ laying claim to that title, Mr…..?”

“Solo, Han Solo. And maybe I am. I’m never one to presume on another’s skill sets til I’ve seen ‘em. After all, your Sheriff here has that air of confidence about him I wouldn’t discount.”

“That would be wise, Mr. Solo,” said Piett, stepping to her side.

“Are you looking for employment then, Mr. Solo?” Leia asked cooly.

_ And would the man stop with the obnoxiously familiar grins?! _

“Depends on the payment, sweetheart.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at him as Luke and Wedge both coughed at his brazen attitude.

“ _ Miss Organa _ , will need proof that you know what you’re doing, Solo,” clipped Piett, stressing her name. “Flashiness is all very well in the saloon---it doesn’t mean much herding cattle.”

Solo laughed. “Well, I’ll take that under consideration. Good day,  _ ma’am _ . Sheriff.” He touched his hat and turned, just as a boy came bursting into the saloon.

“Hey, anyone know who owns the mustang out here? It’s trying to bite the other horses and causing quite a ruckus!”

“Oh damn it, Millie!” Solo exclaimed hurrying out. The others looked at each other and followed. 

A big bay mustang with a white blaze down its nose was doing its level best to bite the smaller Appaloosa tethered near it. The Appaloosa was giving it right back, showing its teeth and lashing out with a back leg.

“Hey!” yelled Luke running forward. “Hey, Artoo knock it off!!” He grabbed the reins of the brown and white Appaloosa and started to soothe it.

“Millie, I swear I’m selling you to the glue factory, you keep this up,” Solo was telling the bay mare as she snorted and danced under his hand. She looked right at him at this, and bared her teeth in a loud whinny.

“I think she understood you,” Leia said dryly, and Piett chuckled. 

“Oh she sure did, didn’t you, you sack of bones?” He was looking her in the eye, and both of them had a staring match before the mare finally quieted with a huff. 

“When would you like us to start, ma’am?” Luke asked, glaring at the gambler as Artoo mumbled and snorted under his hand, sounding for all the world as though he was swearing under his breath.

_ Possibly _ , thought Leia in amusement. 

“How does now sound?” she asked, looking at him challengingly.

“Sounds great!” the young man replied with enthusiasm. “We can follow you to the ranch!”

“Actually, as the Sheriff will be staying with us a few days, you can head there now. Follow the tree line north of town and then bear right near the river. You’ll start seeing my fences. We’ll join you shortly. Oh and tell my cook I sent you. She’ll set you up with something nice.”

Piett groaned beside her.

“But tell her to save some pie,” Leia added hurriedly, reaching over to take the Sheriff’s arm.

A bit further down the boardwalk, Lady raised her head and whinnied in a very commanding tone.

“Sorry Lady, you’re long overdue for a break,” Piett said, and Solo looked down toward the horse.

“You favor a mare too, huh?”

Piett gave Millie a very superior look before answering the gambler.

“I favor  _ Lady _ , who is exceptional.”

“Bet Millie here could beat her in a race.”

Leia groaned internally as Piett stiffened.  _ Men _ . Even her dear Sheriff, who was very patient, could be goaded, especially when it came to Lady. 

“Pssh! Artoo could take both of ‘em,” declared Luke, swinging up onto his mount.

“Gentlemen,” said Leia with authority, “I have a ranch to run, the Sheriff here has had an exceptionally long day, and our horses need attending to. Can we posture later?”

All of them looked at her, Piett smiling with affection, while Solo and the others evaluated her command presence and found it compelling. 

“Well I’m off to my hotel, but thanks for the offer, sweetheart,” Solo said, swinging up onto the mare, which promptly tried to buck him off. 

“Damn…..!”

“Yes, well, good evening then, Mr. Solo,” Leia said smugly, as she and Piett moved down toward their horses, leaving the gambler to it. 

“I’ll see you at the ranch, Luke, Wedge. Thank you!” she called.

“Miss Leia,” said Wedge, tipping his hat and he and his blonde companion rode out. 

Leia rode a dark chesnut Morgan with white socks and he was a beautiful and calm animal, happy to be subservient to the Lady, who always felt that she reigned supreme over all other horseflesh. 

They stood together, her Ben and Lady, watching their humans approach. Ben dipped his head to hers as she stroked his velvet nose and undid the tethers.

Lady did a little sidewise dance of impatience for Piett, but stuck her black nose into his face with a noisy horse kiss and he laughed.

“Yes all right, we’re coming. Change of plans though, my girl, we’re going to join Ben and Miss Leia, all right?”

A whicker of approval as he mounted, and Leia marvelled.

“I swear that she really talks to you.”

They moved out into the road and in the direction of his home.

“I think so too, my dear.”

  
  


****

Once he had packed some things into a satchel, fed some carrots to Lady, and made sure the chickens weren’t pulling any escape artist acts, Piett joined Leia once more to ride up to the big ranch house.

The stars were making their presence known, but the air was still pleasantly warm from the day, the sweet smell of drying grass and early wild roses wafting over them as they rode. It had been a while since he had spent quite this long in the saddle, and his knee was indeed letting him know about it. He subtly rubbed at his thigh to loosen muscles, but his girl didn’t miss a trick. 

“I’ll have Maggie heat the gravel shall I?” she asked innocently, not looking at him, and he smiled. 

When he was still in the earlier stages of recovery from the injury, the Irish cook and Leia between them had come up with a rather ingenious plan to help him. Using small bits of gravel they had collected and then warmed over the stove, they filled a small flannel bag, and he could rest it over the bad knee, providing welcome heat to ease things.

“If you like,” he replied casually, and she snorted at his side.

“I do like, dear Sheriff.”

The lights of the house were very welcome when they reached the yard and a hand came out to take Ben. 

“Thank you, Kelly,” Leia said warmly, removing her gloves and slapping the dust against her riding trousers. “I’ll see you in a little while, Sheriff?”

She knew he always took care of Lady himself.

“Yes, my dear.” He led Lady toward the stables and found Skywalker and Antilles giving their mounts a similar rub down, both horses contentedly munching their hay and oats in the feeders in their stalls.

“Gentlemen,” he acknowledged, finding Lady’s stall ready for her and leading her in. He placed her hay before her and lugged out two buckets to the pump, one for her to drink and one for him to wash the dust off of her coat. 

He returned, cursing the limp that he was now dealing with, and proceeded to give her a well deserved bath and brushing. She whickered softly at him, letting him know she was pleased, and flicking her black tail occasionally.

He looked up to see Skywalker watching him as he teased knots out of her mane. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at the young cowboy.

“So how long have you been the sheriff here?” the blonde asked earnestly. He reminded Piett strongly of the new recruits fresh out of training. 

“Nine years,” he answered mildly, picking up the comb and working further up her neck.

“And Miss Leia, you known her long?”

“I have.”

“So, what happened to leave her so short of help?”

Piett paused and considered the young man. He should know what he was dealing with he supposed, but felt that was rather Leia’s job, not his.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll explain to you. We’ll want to see a demonstration of these marksmanship skills of yours in the morning, Skywalker.”

The boy nodded earnestly. He couldn’t be any older than Leia. “Absolutely, sir. I’m telling the truth, you’ll see.”

“What brings you to Wyoming?” Piett asked in turn, grabbing a cloth and doing a final rub down of Lady’s legs. She was looking every inch her beautiful, elegant self again. 

The cowboy’s face dropped. “Well…..I was working for some homesteaders out in Colorado. They were good people. Really helped me out. Allowed me to get some schooling even while I worked for them. Anyway, one day I came back from town and the whole place was blazing. Local sheriff said it was a sad accident, but mere days later I found out that Empire Enterprises Inc. had taken it over.”

_ Had they indeed? Palpatine’s reach was long. _

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Piett told him, rising and stretching his back. Lady turned to nuzzle his chest. 

“You’re welcome, my lovely,” he said, smiling. 

Skywalker grinned. “She’s sure a beaut, sir.”

  
  
“I’m biased of course, but yes she is,” Piett responded, stroking the velvet cheek. “Skywalker. That’s an …..uncommon name.”

_ He was very curious indeed. Could this boy be related to….? _

“Yeah, well, all I know is that my mother named me before she died. I’m an orphan.”

_ Piett knew something about that too. _

“Hmmm. Well, let’s get up to the house.” And with a final pat to Lady’s neck they left the stables. 

The two of them made their way onto the wide covered veranda and in through the big oak door. Leia’s home was lovely and gracious, one of the biggest in the town. The large front room had a big stone fireplace, and comfortable sofas. Piett liked the wide windows around the room as well. The house had a rather southern feel to it, and given that Breha Organa had been from an old family in Georgia, he shouldn’t be too surprised.

Extra high ceilings gave the rooms an even more spacious feel and openness that Piett appreciated. There was a large oak dining table that could easily seat twenty and further from there a door led to the huge kitchen with a massive stove that was the pride of the Irish cook’s heart. 

Leia’s room was the master off the other side of the living room, and had the second of three fireplaces in the home. His own room, when he had lived here, had the third.

“Go ahead into the kitchen, Skywalker,” he told the young man, gesturing to the door. “I’m going to put my things away and I’ll join you.”

The cowboy obeyed, and Piett moved toward the room that Leia had declared his.

_ It’s the guest room, my dear. _

_ That is upstairs, Sheriff of mine. This is yours. Always. _

He smiled to himself and placed his satchel on the armchair. The pitcher on his dresser was filled with warm water---his girl was very thoughtful---and he poured some into the bowl and washed his face and neck thoroughly before changing his shirt and doing something about his short brown hair with a comb. 

The room was very comfortable, admittedly, with the large bed, and bright rugs. The view was nothing to be ashamed of either as his room faced the mountains. He wanted to just fall onto the bed, but there were social niceties first. 

And pie.

Piett made his way to the bright kitchen to find Antilles and Skywalker eating some stew Maggie had put before them with gusto, and listening to her in awe. 

Maggie was classically Irish with her red hair and quick temper, but she was a good soul who loved Leia, and also apparently felt that Piett himself could do no wrong. It drove Veers crazy, but that was only a bonus as far as the Sheriff was concerned. 

“Aw Sheriff my dear, I’ve been saving something special for you now, for shore and sartain.” And she moved with the breathtaking speed she did all things to snag a plate from a high shelf and place it on the well worn pine table, snagging a fork from a drawer. She was already pouring him some milk as well.

“Ah Miss Margaret, you are the heart of this ranch,” Piett declared as he put his fork into the flakey, buttery crust, and at long last savored the tart sweetness of the berry pie.

She watched his reaction, and nodded in satisfaction when it was sufficiently rapturous. 

“And is there anythin’ else I can be gettin’ ya, darlin’?” she asked and behind her, at the stove, Leia chuckled. Maggie was 10 years older than he was, but it might as well have been twenty for how she treated him and everyone else.

“I already had dinner, Miss Margaret, but thank you. Pie was what was needed to make life complete.” 

She snorted in pleasure, and Leia turned to roll her eyes at him. But Piett didn’t mind. He was clean, and in a fresh shirt and he had pie. 

He looked up as Kelly entered, and was swooped upon to sit and have his own bowl of stew placed in front of him. 

Richard Kelly had been with them for about five years, and was a steady, dependable man. Leia felt that he could be a good foreman at some point, but currently she had an excellent one in the form of Bill Ellery, a former army Sergeant, who, once he discovered that Piett had been in the cavalry, refused to refer to him as anything other than ‘Captain’. 

Currently, Ellery was out at the far edge of the property, camping with a few more hands, to keep an eye on things.

“Kelly,” said Leia, shaking the cast iron pan with a loud clatter.  _ Ah, the gravel was heating in there. _

“Would you be so good as to show Luke and Wedge where they’ll be bunking after you all finish?”

“Yes, ma’am, no trouble,” replied Kelly. 

Everyone polished off their respective plates and the cowboys exited to the bunkhouse with a series of ‘good nights’. Leia and Maggie filled the flannel bag with the hot stones, and Leia motioned toward the living room.

“Shall we?” she said. “Thanks Maggie, you’re the absolute best.”   
  


“Ah, thank you darlin’, good night, Sheriff, love.”

“Thank you, Miss Margaret.”

He knew Leia was eyeing his limp as they made their way back to the living room where all the oil lamps glowed gently in the evening. He sank into his preferred leather armchair--large and deep---with a sigh and stretched the sore leg onto the ottoman in front of it. 

His favorite girl carefully placed the bag on his knee, and then pushed over another ottoman so that she could lean against the arm of his chair comfortably, resting her chin on her folded arms to look at him.

“I could get you a whiskey if you want,” she said, but Piett shook his head.

“You are very kind my dear, but I will not need any help falling asleep tonight.” Indeed he already felt drowsy with pie, and the delicious heat soaking into his sore knee, and his muscles relaxing in the comfortable chair.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about all this,” he said, placing a hand on the shining brown head near his arm, and smoothing her hair. 

She sighed. “Well you can likely guess at most of it. I think that Sam Palpatine is upping his push to get me to sell him half my land. I’m worried about what he’ll try next. What if he poisons our well? Or our cattle? He’s had no trouble shooting them, or running them off. And murdering my hands…..Sheriff, I’m truly worried. Yet, there’s no proof.”

He agreed. “We need to catch him, or his lackeys rather, in the act. I have Deputy Venka coming here in the morning, and the Marshal will no doubt join us to discuss options. At the moment, I plan on doing a patrol twice a day around the north side. If you sent Kelly out to Ellery to let him know about that, I’m sure he can patrol the south side.”

She shifted slightly to look at him. “That is a lot of riding for you, Sheriff.”

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Are you implying that it’s too much, my dear? You know….”

“I know,” she interrupted him smiling at him fondly, “you can handle it. I  _ am _ allowed to care about you, you know.”

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. “I know, and you do. Mutual of course. So, I will ride and you can have this marvellous little bag ready for this wretched knee of mine.”

“Fine,” she said, smiling.

“What do you think of these new cowboys?” she asked after they had both sat in contented silence for a moment.

“I think they are very eager. The short one, Skywalker, he’s very open. Apparently, he too has been affected by Palpatine’s reach. It’s what brought him this way.”

“Really?” she asked, interested.

“Destroyed a homesteader’s property, which our young cowboy worked at, and then took it over.”

  
  
“That  _ bastard _ .”

“My dear.”

“I know, but it’s just you. And he  _ is _ .”

Piett chuckled. “I can’t argue with that. Antilles seems solid, I like him.”

  
  
“What about that gambler?”

_ What about him, indeed, my dear? _

“Do you think he’ll come out?” he asked, wondering at her interest.

“Oh, who knows with that type?” she said waving a very nonchalant hand.

_ Oh this bore watching indeed, if she was playing that casual.  _

“But if he’s as handy with a gun as he says…..I could maybe pay him a bit more.”

“Well,” Piett was careful. “I suppose we’ll have to see then. His horse was a demon.”

Leia snorted a laugh. “Yes, I enjoyed that. But it is late and you are so very tired, and I am keeping you from bed.”   
  


She rose and gave him her small hand to help him out of the chair. He took the warm bag of stones with him. The owner of the ranch gave him a strong hug which he returned happily.

“Good night, my dear.”

Piett was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Vigilante


	3. The Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Wedge prove their worth. And a dark figure shows up just in time for our favorite Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you reading! Intrigue and action are coming our way now and I hope you enjoy. I may need a posse of you when the evil land baron shows up..... ;)
> 
> PS If you like a little musical inspiration--I listened to the soundtrack for Silverado over and over when writing this. It's one of my favorite Westerns so the opening theme is perfect for this. :)

Veers took deep appreciative breaths of the cool early morning air as he rode. The birds were alerting everyone to the fact that it was morning, zipping around through the air and the grasses. While it was lovely, he was one of many who wished for rain. The fields would need it soon for the farmers to get the kind of harvests they needed. He kept a tight hold on the reins as Thunder shifted eagerly beneath him. The big paint stallion was eager to run, but he would just have to wait until they crossed the river at the bridge. Venka rode behind him, taciturn at this hour, which amused Veers, accustomed as he was to early rising in the army. 

Once they had crossed the wooden bridge, he allowed Thunder to open up, and the big horse took the bit eagerly, earning his name as he pounded up the dusty track toward the Organa ranch house. 

It was situated on one of the most beautiful pieces of land in the area and he always appreciated the view when he came up here. Several horses were moving lazily in the pasture closest to the house, and he recognized Lady at the same moment she raised her head to call to Thunder. 

The big idiot tried to turn his head while running, and Veers reminded him what a terrible idea that was with a quick tug on the reins.

_ Honestly. _

The mare was a good hand and a half shorter than the stallion, but there was no question as to who was boss. And the thing was, Thunder didn’t seem to mind. He minded with literally every other horse, and even persecuted patient Ben, reminding him that he was dominant. 

But not with Lady….

Veers smiled to himself. Piett loved that horse almost as much as he loved Leia, and it seemed that Lady had a similar attitude to the girl: Piett was hers, deal with it.

He could see the big welcoming veranda now, and a slight figure leaning against the railings, watching him with a mug in his hand.

_ It was not fair that Piett had immediate access to the good coffee. No one made it like Maggie. _

He rode in and swung down, leading Thunder to the water trough before tethering him at the post. The horse protested by jerking his head, but Veers didn’t have time to turn him loose with the other horses today.

In the interim, Piett had gone inside and returned holding---this is why they were friends---a mug of coffee out to him as he approached the broad steps. Venka rode in as Veers had his first sip.

“Marshal, it is too early for that pace,” he complained, swinging down and leading his own mount to the trough.

“Tell that to my horse, Deputy,” Veers responded, savoring the coffee. “Thanks Firmus. What is her secret?”

“I’m not taking my life in my hands by asking,” the Sheriff responded, drinking his own. Veers liked it army black, but Piett had taken to adding a bit of cream, especially if he was at the ranch.

Venka stumped over, removing his hat. “Do I have time to beg a cup off of Maggie, Sheriff?” he asked.

“Of course, Deputy,” Piett responded, and the man proceeded into the house while the two friends leaned on the rail and watched the horses down in the pasture.

“So Lady tried to get you to fall off I saw,” commented his friend with a small smile.

“Quite,” responded the Marshal, “but it’s not my fault the big idiot seems to think she’s the queen.” He glared at the black and white paint who was ignoring him in favor of staring at the horses in the pasture with jealousy.

Piett chuckled. “She is, though. At least in her mind. Ah, good morning, my dear.”

And Leia came out to join them, dressed simply once more in her riding trousers and a plain red blouse, her hair in a large bun at the nape of her neck. She moved to give his friend a kiss on the cheek and then came to greet him with a hug. 

“Good morning, Marshal, thank you so much for coming up. Is that the Deputy’s horse as well?”

“He’s getting coffee from Maggie,” Veers responded, gesturing carefully with his mug.

“Did you have breakfast, my dear?” asked Piett as Leia came back to perch on the railing next to him.

“Not yet. Did you?”

“I did. I’ll need to make a start soon. Ah gentlemen.”

Skywalker and Antilles joined them from the direction of the bunkhouse as Venka came out holding his coffee as if it were the Holy Grail. 

After pleasantries were exchanged and introductions made where needed, Leia began.

“I’ll be really blunt. Some of you know this already, and some of you don’t.” She glanced at Skywalker and Antilles.

“I believe Sam Palpatine is trying to force me to either sell him half my property, under the rates may I add, or frighten me away by using increasingly underhanded methods. He wishes to get a railroad line through here and wants my land for it. He’s already cut my fences, driven off my cattle and shot some of them. I believe, most recently, that he had one of my best hands murdered.”

The two new hires shifted at this.

“If that is too much, I’ll understand,” she told them.

“No ma’am,” said Antilles. “It’s good to know what we’re dealing with. I take it this has something to do with you wanting decent shots as well as cowhands.”

“Yes,” she said, “and I’m quite serious about you proving it. The Sheriff believes we need to catch them in the act---it’s the only way we can make traction.”

She looked to his friend, and Piett stood up to move over to the center of the veranda. 

_ The limp was back then. He’d ridden very hard yesterday. _

“Yes, so here’s the plan for the next few days. Deputy, I need you to take the brunt of the Sheriff work in town so I can focus here. Obviously, if something urgent comes up, do not hesitate to get me. Kelly rode out to Ellery about two hours ago to let him know to patrol the south half of the property. I’ll be taking the North half, twice daily.”

_ Oh will you, Firmus? With that knee? _

As if reading his mind, the Sheriff gave him a little frown.

“Antilles, you and Skywalker will be taking point on the immediate property---house, barns, pastures, here. If they try something, it could be here too and I don’t want to take that risk. Marshal,” he turned to Veers last.

“I know you have other duties and I’m not your boss, but any help you can offer here would be appreciated.”

“All right then,” said Veers immediately “How about I take the second patrol ride each day then, Sheriff? That way you can be more available both to the town and to Miss Leia here.”

She met his eyes with perfect understanding and gratitude. Firmus gave him a stern hazel stare.

“Max….”

“I think that’s a splendid plan and it’s very generous of you,” said the devious girl, knowing full well what she was doing. 

A long suffering sigh from his friend.

“Very well. And on that note I need to get a start. Skywalker, Antilles, you can give a little shooting demonstration to Miss Leia and the Marshal here.”

He put on his Stetson, lifted his rifle and canteen and looked around. “I’ll be back around one.”

The girl patted his arm and Veers caught his eye.

“Keep a close look out, Firmus,” he said. 

“Thanks Max.” And he limped toward the pasture to get Lady.

“All right,” Veers said looking at the two cowboys, “let’s have you boys show us what you can do.”   
  


“I’ll head out now, Veers,” said Venka, finishing his coffee and setting the mug on a low table.

“Thanks Venka. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The Deputy rode out and Leia brought a sack full of empty tin cans to set up on the fence.

Veers joined her on the steps while Skywalker stepped up first. She was watching the Sheriff as he saddled Lady over in the stable yard.

“What is it Miss Leia?”

“I just….I have a bad feeling, Marshal.”

“You and I both know that the Sheriff is both careful and a dead shot. Have they perpetrated anything on your property in broad daylight yet?”

“No….”she said doubtfully as Piett swung up, glanced their way and tipped his hat, and rode out.

“Well then.” He was very confident. But internally, he too tried to quell that slight doubt, the what if….?

“All right, Skywalker!” he called. “Fire!” 

And the short blonde whipped out his Colt to fire rapidly at the cans. Each leapt off of the post in succession, the echo of his shots dying away. Veers shared a look with the girl at his side.

“Well. You weren’t lying,” she commented, smiling.

“Great, no pressure for me, Luke, thanks” grumbled Antilles. But he too was a very creditable shot, only missing one can. 

“How are you with a rifle?” Veers called while Leia went to retrieve one of the ‘73’s from the house. 

Antilles proved the superior shot with the rifle.

“And now you, Miss Leia,” Veers told her, grinning and handing her the rifle. She reloaded expertly and remained standing on the porch, aiming over the heads of the cowboys in the yard.

“Holy…!” Skywalker realized that she was going to fire and ducked out of the way just in time.

Veers chuckled. It was always a delight to watch her trot out her skills and she was in fine form. 

  
  


****

Piett loved this country. It was so stunning. He had been over large parts of the US in his career and there was a great deal of beauty to be found throughout. But this unique combination of lofty peaks and green pastures, with big sky was something that had spoken to his soul immediately. 

Lady was clearly happy for this much easier ride, moving smoothly under him. He could almost forget about his knee with this milder pace. He reached a place above the river after a few hours of riding and saw to his delight, thunder clouds gathering. At last. He loved glorious summer days as much as the next person, but it had been too dry---the danger of fires and dead crops a very real thing.

He should, however, pick up the pace, if he wanted to be back at the ranch before it broke on him.

To this point he had not noticed anything suspicious on the property, but he had been taking note of areas where it would be easy to come here and cause damage either to the fences or, heaven forbid, to start a fire.

Piett took another drink from his canteen and replaced it in the saddlebag. As he straightened, that sixth sense that raised hairs on the neck rushed through him, and he ducked low to Lady’s neck as something whizzed over his head before he heard the echo of a rifle. He kicked her sides and she sprang forward. Another shot kicked up dirt and grass at her hooves.

_ And hitting her was unthinkable. They were bold indeed to come after him in broad daylight. _

Lady was pounding further up the ridge as another retort sounded, and Piett couldn’t see where the shot went. It was a long range rifle, and he wasn’t going to stop and try to spot the shooter. He needed cover---could see the cluster of pine trees at the top of the ridge….

Searing pain in his side, and the force of it knocked him off of Lady……

…..but he didn’t hit the ground as he expected, he kept going and he realized that he was falling toward the river…..

Faintly a horse screamed and then his world cut out.

  
  


****

It had been a very long and hard ride today. He was used to those---had built a career around them---but there was no denying that it got more difficult the older he became. Saber was tireless it seemed and he was grateful for the huge black horse. He had been smelling rain on the air for some hours now and it finally broke as he neared the river. 

The man in black had been told that he could follow it toward the town he was aiming for this night, Executor. Saber eagerly snorted and moved toward the river, desirous of a drink.

He allowed it--the horse had more than earned it. He placed his hat more securely on his head as the rain’s power increased, and reached back for his heavy poncho which he hadn’t needed to this point. 

The next hour was not as pleasant as could be desired, but he had endured a great deal, this was hardly the worst thing to ever happen. 

Saber suddenly paused and then issued a challenging whinny. The man looked up, water dripping from the rim of his hat and squinted ahead in the late afternoon murk. An answering call came from a shape further up the river. 

_ Another horse? He hadn’t thought wild ones roamed in these parts. Another traveller then? Or something else? _

As he rode closer, he slid a hand under his poncho and drew one of his Smith and Wessons, keeping it under the cloak.

The other horse called again and just stood by the water’s edge. That was interesting. He didn’t see a rider. A lost animal then? Not a good thing for whoever the rider was in these parts.

“Hello?” he called out. No answer and the horse just stood there. How odd. 

Then as he watched, the mare, he could see it was a mare now, suddenly dropped her head to push at something near her feet…..

….and he realized with a chill not from the rain, that he had found her rider.

He pulled up and swung down, keeping his hand firmly on his gun, because he was nothing if not cautious---a lifetime of experiences having taught him that. 

He moved carefully, gun out now and the dapple grey mare bared her teeth warningly, stepping very carefully to literally  _ stand over _ the fallen man.

A very intelligent animal and devoted to her rider then.

“Alright girl. I’m not going to do anything, see?” he held up his pistol and then replaced it in the holster before moving closer. 

She watched him as he took two more steps and stomped her back foot warningly.

“Hey, you need my help and so does he,” he told her. He waited staring her in the eye and then she moved, allowing him access to her fallen rider.

If he was reading the scenario right, the horse had pulled him to the bank. His hand was outstretched toward her trailing reins. He was drenched, from both the river and the rain. Not a very tall man either, which put him in mind of…..well that had been long ago now.

The man reached over to shake his shoulder carefully. 

“Mister? Hello?” But the rider didn’t stir and that was when he saw the bullet hole in the man’s side. 

_ Hell _ .

Very cautiously, he turned the man over onto his back, and nearly stumbled over in his surprise. 

_ Piett. Piett was here and he was shot… _ .

He was also a sheriff apparently ( _ of course he was, his brain supplied, Piett found purpose in protecting people, always had) _ , judging by the silver badge. His gun wasn’t drawn and the Winchester was still in its saddle holster on the horse.

The man found the entry wound. At least they didn’t have to dig for a bullet then. Long range caliber, and still bleeding sluggishly. How much blood had he lost already? The cold may have helped, the man reflected. Slowed the bleed. 

But someone had shot at him. Had done so deliberately from a distance. And suddenly, he was taken back ten years, and this man was under his command, and someone had  _ dared _ raise a hand to him….! His anger stirred hot within him.

Swiftly, he rose and went to Saber, rummaging in his saddle bags. He returned to Piett and quickly undid his vest and shirt to get at the wound. He didn’t have much---he needed a doctor---but he could do a field dressing. He opened his flask and poured a small amount of whiskey onto the wound. The man beneath his hand flinched at that but didn’t return to consciousness.

“Come on, Captain,” he grumbled. He quickly ripped up the shirt he had grabbed, and roughly bandaged the wound before doing up Piett’s shirt once more. He considered his options. He could try and make camp here to wait out the rain. Or….he had to be close to the town by now. And if he recalled correctly there was a big ranch here. Surely he wasn’t far from that. Piett had not come out equipped for a long ride. 

He should press forward---get him attention and shelter as quickly as possible. He gathered the mare’s reins and led her toward Saber.

His stallion rumbled and the mare bared her teeth and laid her ears back. And Saber……

….Saber lowered his head and shook it. 

What.

His horse had never done that--- and to a mare!!! She was a lovely animal to be sure---Piett had always had good taste in horses. Apparently, he also picked one that had the kind of command presence he did.

The man draped Piett over Saber’s neck, and then mounted behind him. He tugged his bedroll loose and wrapped the Captain securely in it, seating him in front of himself and getting one arm around him to keep him steady.

“All right, mare,” he told the dapple grey, tugging her reins gently. “Take us home.”

And as if she understood, the horse moved confidently in the direction he’d been travelling. He kicked Saber gently in the sides and the two horses moved in tandem back up the river.

What were the odds of running into one if his Captains out here? The big man pondered. The rain seemed to be lightening into a drizzle now.

“Leia,” moaned the man in front of him. “Leia!”

The man suppressed a pang. He and his wife would have named their baby Leia if it had been a girl. He wondered who Piett knew by that name.

“Sorry….” Piett panted, definitely feverish “sorry Max…..”

He remembered one Max that he recalled Piett socializing with.  _ Was Veers around here too? Or was the Captain calling to the past? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A reunion with the General


	4. A Reunion with the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in black makes his way to Alliance Ranch and meets numerous people whom he may or may not recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's picking up now folks!! We're bringing the gang together.......;)

“We should send out a party now!” she insisted, pacing away from him, clutching Piett’s Stetson in her hands.

“Miss Leia, I appreciate that. But I literally just covered all of that ground, and it’s dark now. We would risk everyone else and this ranch to go out now. I’m so sorry but we must wait until morning!” the Marshal insisted.

He was wet and tired having only returned the hour previously. He had been alone, and more ominously, had Piett’s hat. She knew he was right. Of course he was, but this was her _Sheriff_ they were talking about, her family….

“Miss Leia,” Veers said helplessly and then turned, and abruptly busied himself with adding more wood to the fire in the big fireplace. This was not just her adopted father after all. This was his best friend--- he was struggling too.

She came to stand by him and put a hand on his arm.

“I know you did your best, Marshal,” she told him. “I know you’re right.”   
  


“I’m holding onto the hope that Lady was nowhere to be found, Miss Leia. That horse wouldn’t abandon him. I didn’t see signs of other horsemen near them so I don’t think she was stolen. And no blood so she wasn’t hit.”

She noted that neither of them was mentioning whether or not Piett had been hit. Uncharacteristically, the tall man put his arm around her shoulders. “First light, Miss Leia, we can ride out together.”

_ And she knew she wouldn’t sleep at all, but she appreciated it. _

“All right, Marshal. Then, I’m going to go put on a pot of coffee.”

She looked up at him, but he was gazing out one of the large front windows. “Marshal? What is it?”

But he didn’t answer her, striding to the door instead and wrenching it open and moving through without closing it behind him.

Her heart thundering its way into her throat, Leia followed.

_ Please, please, please _ . She didn’t know what she was begging for. 

Once outside she could hear the voices of Wedge and Luke, challenging someone. It was difficult to see out by the fence line in the light of the two lanterns the cowboys were holding. The rain had all but stopped, she noted vaguely, but then Veers was  _ running… _ ..

She followed and could see two horses now and one…..one was  _ Lady _ and she was riderless….

_ Please God no……. _

She ran to Veers’ side and was in time to hear the rider on the big black horse say---

“.....needs a doctor, if you know of any…”

And she realized that the rider, whoever he was, had Piett on the saddle in front of him.

_ Alive---clearly hurt---but alive _ .

She gathered herself. 

“Come to the house,” she commanded. “Wedge, go for Doc Henley.”   
  


“Yes Miss Leia,” he responded immediately, holstering his gun and running for the stables. 

“Luke, please take care of Lady,” she said to the other cowboy.

“Yes ma’am,” he responded, reaching for Lady’s reins. She jerked her head and nudged in closer to the big black stallion as they moved up into the yard in front of the veranda, nosing at her unconscious owner.

_ Oh Lady. We’re going to do our best. _

Leia moved to the horse and seized the reins, looking at her big dark eyes. “It’s going to be all right, Lady,” she said, rubbing her wet nose.

The horse snorted, as if to say ‘you don’t know that.’ And that was true.

“Give him over,” Veers was saying behind her. “How bad is it?”

“Through and through,” the dark rider responded, carefully shifting his grip on the Sheriff and easing him down to Veers, who took his friend in his arms and moved toward the house. Leia handed Lady’s reins to Luke with a nod and the mare whinnied pitifully after her. 

“Here, son, can you take my horse as well?” the big man asked, dismounting and turning to Leia.

“The Marshal called you Miss Leia is that right?”

“Yes,” she said as Luke bravely struggled with both horses toward the stables. 

“Your Sheriff was saying your name,” the man responded. “May I come in ma’am? I should confer with you folks.”

“Of course you can,” said Leia, kicking herself for not saying so sooner and she led the way into the house. 

Veers had his friend stretched out on the big thick rug in front of the fireplace, and was removing the blanket he’d been wrapped in to examine the wound. 

Leia went to the kitchen and stoked the fires in the stove once more, getting a kettle on to boil. She ransacked Maggie’s tidy drawers, finding numerous towels and then looked on the shelf for the first aid kit they kept for regular ranch injuries.

She ran back out into the living room in time to see the big man, dressed all in black, take a knee on the other side of Piett, while Veers was opening the Sheriff’s shirt.

“....high calibre, so it was a good distance and a good shot. His gun wasn’t drawn and the rifle was still in the saddle holster so they didn’t give him a chance. I suspect he fell in the river but we won’t know for sure until he wakes up.”

Leia approached with the supplies and Veers made room for her, shifting to remove Piett’s boots and gun belt. He was shivering and Veers snagged one of the wool blankets from a nearby chair to throw over his lower half, then seized one of Leia’s purloined towels and moved to dry the Sheriff’s hair. 

Without being asked, the tall stranger rose and added wood to the fire, poking it into roaring blaze. 

Leia appreciated the blast of heat as she cut away the makeshift bandage. And winced at the wound it revealed. She was not trained in medicine, but she knew enough about injuries around the ranch to do basic treatment. The man in all black came to peer over her shoulder.

“I’m hopeful. The angle could mean it didn’t hit anything serious and the bleeding has stopped. And we don’t have a bullet to dig for, thank heaven. I saw enough of that in the War.”

There was a startled exclamation from Veers, but Leia ignored this, focused on cleaning the wound with iodine and then grabbing two of the towels, placing one under Piett’s back and the other on top of the wound entry. Having done what she could, she looked to the Sheriff’s face. Some color was coming back to him as the heat from the fire did its job and she was suddenly struck that she should make sure his room was warm as well. 

She looked to the Marshal. “We should start a fire in his room,” she told Veers whose attention was fixed on the stranger opposite her.

“Does Piett live here then?” the man asked her. 

_ Piett? How did he know his name? _

And only now did she look at him fully. His countenance was badly scarred, lines like a puzzle crossing his face and moving down his neck. His hands too, bore old burn scars. But his eyes were an intense blue as he gazed at her.

“How….how do you know his name?” she asked. But the Marshal was climbing to his feet next to her.

“General?” he asked in wonder. 

The man in black rose as well. “I do not go by that any more, Captain Veers. I’m known as Darth Vader these days.”

****

Veers was trying to believe it. But there was no mistaking that scarred face. The General had received those injuries in the War, years before he led them in the cavalry. And here he was looking much the same, though all in black and telling a US Marshal that he was the notorious vigilante, Darth Vader.

And he had just saved Piett’s life.

“I have ….heard of you, sir,” Veers told him, not sure what to do with this information. 

The General smiled at him knowingly. “Yes, I imagine you would have, Veers. Congratulations on the position. But we can ah, catch up, later. Miss Leia if you direct me to the Captain’s room, I will gladly build a fire.”

Veers could see that she was puzzled for a moment. “The Captain….oh. Well, sir, the  _ Sheriff’s _ room is that way, first door on the left. Thank you.”

The General gathered an armful of wood from the basket by the hearth and a few matches, then made his way to where she directed.

“Oh, oh Miss Leia!” Maggie was bustling into the room in her dressing gown and nightcap. “I’m so sorey my dear that I didna hear ya all sooner. What can I do fer our Sheriff now?”

“I have some water that should be boiling,” the girl responded, “could you pour it into a large bowl Maggie and bring it out here? And then warm some hot water bottles as well?”

“Sure thing, Miss Leia. Laws what a horrible business.” She hustled out swiftly, clucking her tongue.

“Marshal,” Leia began and he sighed, forestalling her. 

“Yes, that is the General we both served under, Miss Leia. Though now, apparently, he is a rather notorious vigilante, which puts me in a difficult position.”

“An outlaw?” she asked, beginning to examine Piett for any other injuries.

“No…...and he doesn’t murder people...well. Not  _ decent _ people, at least. It’s complicated.”

_ His past had just risen up and army memories were washing over him.  _

_ The General leading punishing rides so they could get to people in time.  _

_ Boldly walking up to a Sioux chief to show him respect, every brave there training their rifles on him, and then speaking his language flawlessly and managing to negotiate a peace settlement that was agreeable to both sides. _

_ The flash flood where he had led his men to save the animals and people, and in the process saved Veers’ life as well, when his horse had been swept away and Piett couldn’t reach him. The General had handed his friend the rope, tied it around his waist and dove into the angry water to get Veers, whose right arm was broken.  _

_ Laughing with him around the fire, drinking decent scotch… _

_ The day that Governor Tarkin had ordered the massacre of the tribe in Oklahoma. Their division had ridden through the night to try and prevent it….. _

_ ….arriving too late and watching the General---the first and only time that Veers had ever seen tears in his eyes---as they surveyed the horribly quiet scene. Piett openly weeping over the body of a child….. _

_ They had all resigned their commissions the next day.  _

A thunder of hooves sounded outside, and Veers had his weapon drawn in an instant.

“Do you think….?” Leia began.

“They shot Piett in broad daylight. I’m not taking any chances,” he told her, covering the door.

But he could hear Henley’s strident tones, and eased his stance as the door opened and the Doc strode in, followed by Antilles and a tall stranger wearing a rather ostentatious set of Remingtons. Skywalker trailed behind.

“Who are you?” Veers asked directly.

The stranger grinned boldly. “Evenin’ Marshal. Han Solo, you may have heard of me….”

“Never,” said Veers cooly and Solo’s expression dropped. “ _ Why _ are you here?”

“He was comin’ back from the saloon when I got the Doc,” Antilles responded. “Wanted to know what happened, and said he’d be willing to help out.”

“Is that so?” Miss Leia had joined them, Henley kneeling beside Piett behind her.

“Ma’am,” Solo said, nodding to her but still radiating that irreverent attitude. “You said you’d be willing to pay extra for a good shot. Well, I’m here.”

Skywalker snorted in derision. “Please. You can barely control your own mess of a horse…”

“Listen kid, I was firing these beauties before you could feed yourself…”

The mistress of the ranch held her hands up. “All right that’s enough. We’ll test your claims in the morning Mr. Solo. You can have a room in the bunkhouse tonight.”

“Miss Leia,” Henley said, and both she and Veers turned sharply toward him. 

“I’d like to move the Sheriff….”

“His room is ready,” she responded quickly. “Doctor….”

“He’ll be alright. It’s not pleasant, and he lost some blood, but it’s primarily a flesh wound. Looks clean--good work there, Miss Leia--and I can’t see that any fabric was pushed in. Doesn’t appear to have hit anything vital, and provided there’s no infection, he’ll do well. I just want him warm and comfortable before I bring him ‘round. I could use two men however, to…”

“I’m here, Doc,” Veers said, and was echoed quickly by a voice behind him.

“I can help, Piett barely weighs anything. Some things don’t change.” The General had rejoined them. 

“Who  _ are _ you?” Henley asked tersely. 

“Introductions later,” Veers said impatiently. His friend needed to get out of those wet clothes.

He and the General lifted Piett, and followed the Doc to the pleasant room, while Leia could be heard giving orders to the rest of the men in the living room.

With two of them to help, it was a fairly quick job to get Piett out of his soaking clothes ( _ you did fall into the river didn’t you? _ ) and into his nightwear. The Doc got to work with his usual grumpy efficiency, bandaging the wound. 

The General tapped Veers on the shoulder.

“I’ll wait for you in the main room, Captain.”

_ And that really took him back. _

“Yes, sir.”

He passed Miss Leia with a nod as she entered, bearing hot water bottles and a pitcher of drinking water.   
  
“Ah, Miss Leia, just the thing, thank you,” the Doc said as she placed the bottles next to the Sheriff and the pitcher on the side table. “Now then,” Henley continued, pulling out his small bottle of ammonia, “I don’t want either of you interrogating him yet. That can wait until morning. Brief amount of talking. Do you understand?”   
  


Veers knew it was good advice, but he always bristled under Henley’s pedantic tones. 

“Yes, Doctor,” the girl responded, giving him a small knowing smile as she perched on the big bed by Piett. Henley uncorked the bottle and held it under his friend’s nose with fairly immediate results.

The man jerked his head away from the noxious fumes, and his eyes flew open as he made an exclamation of disgust. 

“There we are,” said Henley in satisfaction as he drew back to repack his black satchel. Veers took the doctor’s place as the young woman leaned over Piett to place her hand on his cheek.

“Sheriff dear,” she said lovingly, “hello.”

“Hello,” he murmured. He gazed at her for a moment, but he was lucid and Veers could tell he was trying to process the lost time.

“Had everyone a bit excited for a while there, Firmus,” he said, and his friend rolled his head to look up at him.

“Lady?” he asked, and Veers grinned. 

_ Naturally the first thing he asked about.  _

“Well taken care of in the stables.”

“Who brought me here? Did you find me?”

_ Ah, that was an interesting and much longer discussion to be had. _

“No, Firmus, but we can talk about that in the morning.”

“Is everyone else all right?” he asked, turning to look at his girl again. 

“To my knowledge,” she replied calmly, gripping his hand tightly. “You….you were the only one attacked.”

Piett frowned, processing this.

“It was daylight. They must have followed me…”

“Aaaand, you’re done talking about it for the moment, Sheriff,” interjected Henley. “You can all figure this out tomorrow, once you are well rested. He stays right here through tomorrow,” he continued looking at Leia and ignoring Piett’s grumble. “Then another four days of minimal movement. I’ll come out and assess it at that time. And Sheriff,” he paused to catch his friend’s eye. “If I hear that you’ve been in the saddle before that time, I’m going to ask your Deputy to arrest you.”

Veers chuckled even as he sympathized with Piett.

“Now, I have a mother delivering a baby tonight. So. Miss Leia, I’m counting on you to look out for our Sheriff. He stays here. If anything changes, send for me.”

“Understood, Doctor Henley,” she said gravely, but with amused eyes. 

The Doctor left the room and the three of them looked at each other. 

“I need to go and chat with the others,” Veers said, looking at Leia meaningfully, and she nodded.

“I’ll stay here.”

  
  
“My dear….”

“You heard the doctor, Sheriff, I’m to look out for you. As though I’d be anywhere else. I couldn’t possibly sleep now, but you should.” And she nestled securely against his side while Piett smiled at her fondly. 

Veers was glad once more that Fate had seen fit to place these two in each other's lives

“I’ll leave you in good hands then, Firmus. I’ll see you in the morning.” Veers gave his friend’s arm a pat and left the room.

  
  


*****

Vader had much to ponder as he came back into the big welcoming room of the ranch house. 

_ The odds of running into his best two captains out here. Working together still. He shouldn’t be too surprised---they had always looked out for each other in the army.  _

And Piett had gotten himself into something which Vader needed to hear more of. He knew Veers would tell him.

When he reached the large room, it was empty except for the short blonde cowboy. He could hear voices faintly from what he assumed was the kitchen. The cowboy was shifting uneasily by one of the big windows, watching the night.

“Something wrong, son?” Vader asked him.

He jumped slightly as he turned.

“Ah, not exactly sir. Just feel like I should keep watch though, given everything.”

Vader approved.   
  


“A wise precaution. I will join you and you can tell me a bit about this ranch, and why your Sheriff might have been attacked.”

The young man eyed him, the blue of his eyes evident in the strong firelight.

“Well…..I don’t know you though. No offense and I realize you saved Sheriff Piett, but….”

_ He liked this boy more and more. _

“That is fair. My name is Darth Vader. And yours?”

“I’m Luke. Luke Skywalker.” And he held out his hand.

_ Skywalker? It was an uncommon name, but he supposed others had it as well. But to be coupled with the name that he and Padme’ had chosen for a boy, had that come to pass….. _

He realized that he had hesitated a bit too long and hastily shook the boy’s hand. 

“Good to meet you young Skywalker.”

“I don’t know too much more than you,” the cowboy confessed. “I just got hired yesterday because Miss Leia’s short a few hands and that damn Palpatine is pressuring her.”

Vader held his breath and then let it out.

“Palpatine? Sam Palpatine of Empire Enterprises?”

“Yeah him. He’s trying to get a big part of her land for a rail line and he doesn’t care what he does to get it. As you’ve seen.”

“Quite.”

“Vader….” the young man was pondering. “Wait, as in…..the  _ vigilante _ ? The one who killed all those rustlers in Arizona?”

_ Well. He did have a fairly broad reputation. _

“Correct.”

“Wow. I mean uh, that’s….well, how does that work with the Marshal? Cause you basically kill bad people right? So that’s….well…..still kind of murder….”

Vader was amused as the boy wrestled with morals and decided to switch topics.

“So, your horse is, wow, he’s huge. Really beautiful animal.”

“Thank you. What do you ride?”

“I’ve got an Appaloosa. And he’s  _ fast _ . He may be small but he can really  _ move _ .”

“Are you any good as a rider?” Vader asked.

The boy bristled immediately. “Am I….? I’m one of the best horsemen you’ll see, Mr. Vader.”

“I’d like to see that tomorrow, Skywalker.” 

The young cowboy looked at him fearlessly. “You bet. You’ll see.”

“Luke!” Antilles poked his head out of the kitchen door, “Maggie has some biscuits fresh out!”

“Well…..” Luke was clearly trying to decide if he should leave.

“I will keep watch here, young Skywalker.”   
  


“Can I bring you some?” 

_ This boy….something about him. And his natural goodness so very apparent. _

“Thank you, Skywalker, I may join you presently.”

“Ok.”

He walked to the kitchen as Veers came from the hallway. 

He shared a long look with Vader, before sighing and moving to the polished wood liquor cabinet.

“How is Captain Piett?” Vader asked as the Marshal uncorked a glass bottle and poured two glasses.

He snorted as he turned around.

“It’s ah…..interesting to be referred to with those titles again, sir. But thank you, he is doing well. The Doc is like a grumpy bear most of the time, but he knows his stuff. He should be sleeping, or almost so. You were right--shot missed the vital bits, which is a minor miracle.” 

He handed a heavy tumbler to Vader and clinked his glass. “Thank you for bringing him to us. I don’t know if he would have made the night otherwise.”

And Vader heard the underlying trepidation at that thought.

“Piett was always a tough bastard. Now, Veers, we have some catching up to do it seems. Why was someone shooting at the Captain?”

Veers motioned him to sit and added another log to the fire. 

“It all has to do with Sam Palpatine, sir. He wants a good part of this land for a rail line to go through.”   
  


“And I’m unclear why he thought attempting to murder the Sheriff of this town would be effective. Also why you feel very free to offer me the alcohol in this house.”

Vader sipped at the whiskey, and appreciated its smokey burn. 

“Well, no doubt he hoped that his death would devastate Miss Leia enough to sell him the land. Perhaps run her off entirely.”

“I was not aware that Piett had children.”

Veers chuckled into his glass. “He wasn’t either---it sort of snuck up on both of them. Oh, not like that,” he hastened, seeing Vader’s raised eyebrow. “You know he’s not that sort, sir. She’s not his blood daughter.”

“Veers.”

“Sir.”

“Begin at the beginning. Then I will share what I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Realization


	5. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader discovers something amazing. Numerous important discussions take place as Leia contemplates how to defend her ranch (and her Sheriff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, starting to roll this wagon down the hill of action time......We have to set all these characters in place but look out!

Veers took a breath. 

“All right sir. As you already know, Piett and I left the army when you did after….Well. I still don’t care to think about it. We came here and liked the look of things. I was restless, still wanted to utilize my skills I guess, so I applied to become a Marshal. Piett….he wasn’t so sure he wanted that after everything. But you know how he is----helping out here and there with the neighbors, working on the house and land we got, and he was training horses for about a year. He can’t help being competent and authoritative, and people noticed. Well, they would have been stupid  _ not _ to ask him to be the Sheriff.”   
  


Vader nodded. The Captain had been exceedingly popular with his men. Not because of flash and dash--he was no Custer, an officer Vader couldn’t stand----but because he led from the front and would do anything for his men. Similar reasons as to why Veers had been well liked too, but Piett, even after everything he’d seen, had remained the most human of them.

“All right. How did he come by this adopted daughter then?”

“Well even that’s not official-- no paperwork and by the time it would have been done, she would already have been 18. He did consider it though. She doesn’t know that. And it hasn’t made a difference as you’ve seen a bit of tonight. Miss Leia, she’d put a bullet in the bastard who did that to him, faster than me.” He shook his head. “Breathtaking temper….”

“Anyway, shortly after he became the Sheriff, her parents, the Organas out of California, were murdered on their way back from a business trip. Piett and myself, we still believe that it was more than just some bandits.”

Vader looked at him. “You think Palpatine had a hand…”

Veers nodded. “You and I know how long his reach is sir. He’s a snake who plays the long game. Piett, he had to hold her back when the wagon came into town with their bodies. She was hysterical---only 14. And afterwards, he was the only one she would talk to for about a week. I personally put it down to his gift with horses. Apparently it works with people too.”

Vader chuckled. “Yes, well I can recall a few instances of that indeed.”

“So, he and I well, we made sure that all the legal things were taken care of so that murdering bastard couldn’t touch her property that way. She didn’t have any other relatives, just the cook, Maggie----you’ll meet her---and a few ranch hands. So Piett, he came here to look after her until her 18th birthday. I was here a good deal as well and yes, I do indeed have carte blanche with the whiskey, you can ask the mistress of the ranch.”

Vader set his glass down and leaned his arm on the edge of the sofa. 

“So, Palpatine is stepping things up again.”

“Yes, sir. Piett was patrolling for that reason. She’s had cattle missing and shot. Fences have been cut. And most recently, we’re fairly certain one of her best hands was murdered.”

“But no proof,” said Vader knowingly.

“Exactly. We were hoping to gather some, with the Sheriff being here and some new hands--I believe you met. Speaking of that sir….”

_ Yes, Veers would have picked up on that too.  _

“The blonde one any relative of yours?” He looked at him over the rim of his glass.

“Not to my knowledge, Captain. It is…..curious though, the name is admittedly not common. I would like to keep that part of myself secret if you would.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll forewarn Piett---I didn’t tell him it was you.”

“Thank you.”

“All right, sir. I’m mighty curious about you now. As you can imagine, I have a file for you at the office.”

“Yes.” Vader paused and gazed into the fire. “You recall that Palpatine was my commander in the war.   
  


Veers nodded, but at this juncture the lady of the house came out and both men rose.

“Oh thank you. It sounds as though I have come in at the right time. I am very curious about you, Darth Vader. I’ve heard many things. I’ve also heard about ‘the General’.”

_ Veers met his eyes. Yes, it sounded as though she should be here for this too. _

She poured herself a glass, and took a seat in a comfortable leather chair near Veers.

“How is he?” the man asked, looking at her.

“Asleep. Tried to get me to tell him more than he should hear yet.” She smiled. “I steadfastly read to him instead until he fell asleep.”

Veers grinned at her. “I never doubted you. Miss Leia, this is indeed, our General. However, he would prefer to be referred to by this name, Vader. Would you do that?”

She turned and looked at Vader with large brown eyes so very like…..

“I would be much obliged, ma’am,” he told her. 

“Very well. You were about to tell us more about Palpatine. Please go on.”

“He was my commander. During an encounter, which was particularly bad, he fled, leaving all of us to be decimated. I received these injuries from a cannon during that time. Once I had recovered, I was discharged and sent home.” He paused and took a large drink.

“I found a burned out wreck and my wife nowhere to be found. I learned that for the last few months, she had been pressured by Empire Enterprises to sell. The man who led me and my men, who dined regularly with me, had been exerting this pressure on my wife behind my back. The fire was deemed a tragic accident. My wife died of smoke inhalation and I was shown her grave.”

Veers had his eyes on his hands--he understood this grief--- and the girl was staring at him in pity.

“Our unborn child died with her.”

“I’m so very sorry Gen----Mr. Vader,” she said, softly.

“I….turned around and drifted for awhile, doing odd jobs. Then I decided to try and be useful again, so I joined the cavalry, largely to be out here in the west---open sky.”

The other two nodded.

“But always, I wanted to track Palpatine, see if I could catch him in his schemes. On and off I worked on that and gradually rose to General. I met two young lieutenants after some time, who seemed to have  _ some _ competence….”

Veers raised his glass, “Thank you, sir.” 

The girl smiled.

“....and we created a rather great division between us. But….well, you may know from Piett, things were getting more and more corrupt, so we all resigned.”

She nodded.

“Clearly these two decided to make nuisances of themselves here, but I….I was done with ‘civilization’. So, I decided that if others would not dispense justice--I would. And this has led to a great many leads which all go back to Palpatine. He has caused much suffering and destruction and he needs to be stopped.”   
  


Veers and the girl were staring at him. 

“Sir, are you saying…...you came here to  _ kill _ him?”   
  


Vader tossed the rest of his whiskey back. “That’s what I’m saying, Captain Veers.” 

The girl was looking at him with what could be termed approval---he liked her already---but Veers had an eyebrow raised.

“What, you were going to walk up and challenge him to a duel?”

“Pretty much.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Sir, could I suggest that we discuss more of this tomorrow?”

“Yes,” put in the mistress of the house. “Because you seem exactly the sort of person who could help us, Mr. Vader. Perhaps you could consider working with us?”

Vader stifled his amusement at Veers’ reaction. “Miss Leia, while he is exceedingly competent, I am also a US Marshal….”

“You told me he’s not an outlaw. That he kills bad people.”

Vader discovered that Veers could flush and grinned at him.

“Conflicted then, Captain?”

“Sir….”

“Let us indeed talk tomorrow when we can include Piett,” Vader said, having mercy on him.

“The Doc said he wasn’t to be out of bed at all tomorrow,” the girl put in immediately, determined to take care of her adopted father against all comers.

“Well, certainly we won’t risk his health, ma’am. We can bring in some chairs to his room, I imagine.”

She considered this and glanced at Veers. 

  
  
“I don’t see why not. The afternoon should do.”

“Then, gentlemen,” she said, rising, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

****

Luke Skywalker was magnificent on a horse. Vader watched him ride out in the pasture and he was undoubtedly gifted. 

Vader himself was quite talented and this boy could challenge him, no doubt. He slowed his mount and then made his way at a more sedate pace up to the yard, where Vader stood near the pump. 

The morning sun shone on the boy’s uncovered blonde head and again, there was just something……

“Great morning after that rain, isn’t it?” the cowboy said, while his Appaloosa slurped noisily at the trough.

It was indeed. They were up quite early so that the cowboys could begin patrolling the property once more. Vader intended to spend a few hours this morning looking around himself, before meeting with Piett and then riding into town. He wanted to do some digging there as well. 

Right now, however, the air was fresh and sweet and the world suddenly had brightness to it with the dust washed out of the air. He had spent the night on the veranda, comfortable on one of the lounges, with his Winchester ‘73 across his knees. 

Veers had been inside on one of the sofas in the living room, his pistols in reach. They were not taking chances.

The Deputy was having coffee in the kitchen, having ridden up to check on his boss, and was being filled in on the situation by Veers.

But Vader wanted to know more about this short cowboy in front of him.

“Your name,” he began without preamble. He’d never been good with subtlety. “It’s rather unusual.”

“Yeah,” the young man said, leading his horse to the post and wrapping his reins around it. 

“So, I was raised by a bunch of nuns back in Kentucky. I was orphaned as a baby but my ma, she apparently lived long enough to name me.”

So many things about that simple sentence had Vader’s heart thundering in his ears.

_ Kentucky…...orphan…..mother named him…. _

He and Padme’ had lived in Kentucky. 

“And….and your father?” he asked, ashamed that he was having a hard time keeping his voice steady. These were all coincidences.

“Who knows? I mean they were married, they gave me her wedding ring, as it was the only thing of value she had. But he never showed up.”

“Was his name Skywalker?”

The boy looked at him as though he were slightly slow.

“Well,  _ yeah _ .”

Vader wanted to both sit down and pace at the same time. He did neither, just gripped his rifle harder.

“What was his first name?”

“You’re pretty curious aren’t you?” the cowboy returned with a grin. “Wait, do you think you knew him?” He looked incredibly excited and hopeful.

“I-----I might have, yes.”

“That would be amazing! Maybe you served in the war together. He was in it. Anakin Skywalker--Lieutenant Colonel Anakin Skywalker.”

How was it possible, Vader wondered, for the world to keep spinning the same way on its axis when news like this had happened? Had he not known even last night? Yet the smells of horse and fresh grass and lingering lilacs were all still the same, and the boy----- _ his son! _ \---- standing before him was looking at him expectantly.

“Did you know him?”   
  


And Vader was brought back to himself. 

“I did yes.”

The cowboy gaped at him. “That….that is incredible. Can you tell me about him?”

_ My son. I can tell my son about myself. Oh Padme’ our son. _

“Why don’t you join me on my patrol, Skywalker and we can talk. I assume you can do that and stay alert for danger?”

The boy scoffed with all the bravado of the young. He had been like that once.

“Of course. I’ll wait while you get your horse, sir.”

Vader walked out the stables in a daze. He was about to ride out with his  _ son.  _

_ But how do I tell him? _

  
  


*****

The air smelled delicious. That was the first coherent thought he had. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a very gentle breeze. The window was open just a fraction and it blew the drawn curtains just enough to allow him to see glimpses of the Tetons, stunning in the morning sun. Of course, he’d never seen them, when they weren’t gorgeous so…

A small sound to his right had him turning his head to smile at the sleeping girl curled up in the big overstuffed chair which she must have dragged over from its usual spot by the fireplace. 

That couldn’t be comfortable for her neck. But he didn’t want to wake her. He took stock of himself. Sore, yes, as to be expected when one had tumbled fifty feet into a river. He laid a careful hand on his side. Well-----it felt like he’d been shot. He’d experienced it several times before and one had been far worse than this. He moved experimentally and immediately regretted it. Some muscles that would need more time. He sighed quietly and relaxed back into the snowy pillows, content not to move for the time being. 

The sound of his door creaking slightly had his adrenaline shooting before he registered Veers peering in. The Marshal’s grey eyes met his, and became warm with relief. Piett motioned him in with a ‘be quiet’ signal and his friend stepped gently into the room, the smell of coffee preceding him from the mug in his hand. 

“I thought she went to bed,” Veers whispered once he was right next to the Sheriff. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Piett answered equally quietly. “I just woke up five minutes ago. What time is it?”

“6.30. How are you, Firmus? Your color’s good.”

“I’m, well, I’m shot Max, but feeling pretty good all things considered.”

“Want me to check the bandages yet?”

“We’ll wake her if we do.” And Piett wasn’t willing to do that, despite his friend’s eye roll.

“I promise, it doesn’t feel hot or infected.”

  
  
The Marshal sighed.

“Well then, Sheriff, I suggest you get some more sleep. We need to have a conversation this afternoon and I can introduce you to the man who saved your life and brought you here.”   
  
“Why not now?” Piett hissed eagerly, moving to his elbow and grunting in pain.

“That’s why,” Veers said with the air of a man who is very forbearing, and he pushed gently on Piett’s shoulder to make him lie back. “And also he’s out riding right now. Sleep some more Firmus and I promise to bring you some coffee when I come back.”

Piett hated being laid up. Also, no coffee. Veers clearly read his face.

“I know. But if you’re a very good Sheriff today, you can get up lightly tomorrow.”

Piett gave him an unimpressed look. “Condescending remarks do nothing for you, Veers,” he whispered.

“Who says I was being condescending?” Veers retorted and retreated, chuckling.

Piett sighed again and looked over at his sleeping girl. He was sorry to have frightened her. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fall asleep again, honestly Veers…..

  
  
  


The next time he woke, he knew from the light that it was considerably later, and this time he was alone. 

_ Good, hopefully she went to get more rest. _

He was quite hungry and thirsty now, he found and wondered if he was up to attempting to raid the kitchen. Before he could find out however, the door opened and Leia poked her head in.

Her smile was incandescent. “Oh good,” she said, “your timing is perfect. Maggie was sure you’d be hungry.” And she pushed the door the rest of the way and entered carrying a tray and followed by Veers, who in turn was followed by….

“General!  _ Damn _ it.”  _ Sitting up quickly was terrible.  _

He eased back into the pillows.

Leia set the tray hurriedly on the small table and came to him.

“I’m so sorry Sheriff dear, we should have warned you.” 

“Veers was  _ supposed _ to….” the General said. “Apologies, Captain Piett.”

Veers was grinning at him unrepentantly, and the General was looking at him gravely with that scarred face. He looked much the same if not quite as tan as he used to be, and dressed all in black.

“Before any talking, he needs to eat,” Leia declared, and returned to the tray bringing it and setting it over his lap. “Maggie made you chicken soup and that’s fresh bread.”

“I’m not sick, just shot,” Piett grumbled petulantly, though it smelled wonderful. Leia sighed.

“I really wish you could hear yourself,” Veers commented, and the General smiled at him. 

“Eat, and I’ll be back with some coffee,” Leia commanded and he caught her hand.

“I’m sorry my dear, thank you so much. Do tell Miss Margaret I appreciate it won’t you?” She smiled and leaned in to kiss his head.  _ Forgiven then _ . 

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

She left and the General brought over one of the wooden chairs at the small table while Veers took the overstuffed one near his bed. 

“Eat that before I do, Piett,” said his friend and he took a spoonful and enjoyed the flavors. No one cooked like Maggie.

“General, what brings you here, sir?”

His commanding officer smiled. “In the long term? Destroying Sam Palpatine. In the more immediate moment? Bringing home a former Captain of mine who got himself shot.”

Piett coughed on a swallow. 

“ _ You _ ? You found me?”

“You didn’t tell him anything, Veers?”

The Marshal shrugged. “He would have obsessed about it, and I wanted him to sleep some more.”

_ The mother henning was already old… _

“Well…..leaving Max’s lack of communication aside, thank you sir.”

The General was studying him. “You look to be well on the mend, Captain. Perhaps you could fill us in now on what happened. Also, we are keeping the ‘General’ part discreet for now. Currently, I am known as Darth Vader.”

_ Piett was getting tired of choking on his soup. _

“The  _ vigilante _ ?” he wheezed.

Both of the other men chuckled slightly. 

“Gratifying to know my reputation has come this far,” his former commander commented.

Piett speared Max with his gaze.

“I know,” Veers sighed, “it’s complicated.”   
  


“And not something to address at the moment, Piett. Please if you would, fill us in on what led you to being shot in a river.”

Piett swallowed his bite. “I went to patrol as you know. Right around noon I paused on that high ridge, not having seen any signs I considered suspicious. And….I just knew with the first shot. Ducked in time. Tried to make that little copse of trees at the top, because I couldn’t tell at that point if he was aiming for me or for Lady.”

He paused. “You’re  _ sure _ she’s all right?” 

_ Because he would be devastated if she wasn’t… _

Veers smiled at him in understanding. “I checked her over personally, Firmus, she’s fine.”

“I’d really like to see her….”

“Tomorrow,” Veers said firmly. “I know you, friend of mine, and the fastest way to get you back out there is to obey the Doc for now.”

“Still a stubborn bastard then?” the General commented mildly, but with a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Piett.

“You’re remembering the parade drills he ran while delirious with fever as well then, sir?” asked Veers with a grin.

_ Oh they were not charging down military reminiscences now. _ _   
  
_

“Oh yes---really not bad, considering. Also the ‘I don’t need to tell anyone about the severely sprained ankle since I’m riding a horse incident’.”

“Didn’t we have to cut his boot off?” Veers mused.

“All right, yes, it’s so lovely to have a reunion. I’m more concerned with how you found me, sir.”

_ These two, honestly. He’d forgotten…. _

“I think we have to give a lot of credit to your remarkable horse, Captain. Were you conscious when you fell in the river?”

_ Wind whistling by his ears. Darkness. Cold. A familiar horse call….. _

“I don’t think most of the time….. well it’s hazy, but I’m reasonably sure that Lady got me to shore.”

_ A huge splash. A large presence near him. Gripping the reins, because a primitive part of his brain knew it was the difference between life and death… _

“I could be imagining it…..I think she swam out to get me….”

He felt slightly foolish, but looked up into the utterly sincere gaze of the General.

“I think that is quite likely from what I observed of the area. It was not a natural place for you to have washed up, given the currents.”

Piett felt a deep surge of affection for his beautiful horse. 

“She was prepared to defend you as well. I found you because she was literally standing over your body. Challenged my horse.”

“Who won?” Veers asked curiously.

Piett already knew. “She did.”

The General nodded, smiling. “A very special animal indeed, Piett.”

The Sheriff picked another piece off of the warm bread. Fate it seemed, wanted him around for longer.

“And you’ve landed quite well here, Captain. Your daughter’s home is beautiful.”

He shot another look at Veers, who nodded.

“Ah, well sir, she’s not exactly….”

“So I’ve been told. But she clearly views it that way. She couldn’t have chosen better.”

Piett suddenly found his soup fascinating. 

Happily, the entry of the girl in question with coffee saved him further embarrassment. She seemed slightly flushed and put out as she came to take the tray and hand him the mug instead.

“What is it, my dear?” Piett asked, concerned.

“Oh,” she was flustered. “I just….sorry, that gambler is making me crazy. The cockiness of that man. And just the way he carries himself…..he’s above it all…”

Veers raised his eyebrows and gave Piett a look.

“Did he do something….?” the Sheriff asked.

_ Because shot or no, he would have the man’s head if he was hassling Leia….. _

“Not exactly. Just…. _ insufferable _ . And unfortunately, he is a good shot, even with the ridiculously fancy guns.”

She huffed and flung herself in the chair Veers courteously vacated for her as he drew over the other wooden chair. 

“Please let’s discuss something else. Like how we are going to bring Sam Palpatine to justice. Or at least to a place where Mr. Vader can shoot him.”

  
  
_ Good heavens. _

“My dear girl…..”

“I know Sheriff darling, but he had you  _ shot _ . All right, fine. Hanging is better then. How shall we go about defending my ranch?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Son
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Anakin in Leia: "Palpatine hurt my Sheriff. Where would you like to shoot him Vader?" xD


	6. The Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han......don't get along. Another attack occurs and a revelation is shared. :)

Leia walked contentedly to the kitchen to get her Sheriff a well deserved cup of coffee. 

_ He was awake, he was going to be alright. They had help. She could face things with renewed zeal. _

She almost didn’t notice the gambler moving around the room with an assessing eye.

_ And here was that damned nerve again! Who did he think he was just inviting himself into her home like this? _

“Can I help you find something?” she asked coldly. “Like the kitchen?”

He turned from a painting that had been her grandparents’ and grinned at her.

“Nope. I was already there. Great grub. So, you can definitely pay for some extra help then. Quite the place you have here. And an  _ indoor _ toilet! And a bathtub. Must be the only one in the town.”

_ He had been poking around in the bathroom? _

“Mr. Solo. I did not invite you into my home. You are welcome in the bunkhouse and in the kitchen, but….”

“Oho! One of those feudal types are you? Deep apologies, your highness.” And he gave her a mocking bow.

_ That was it. _

“Ok, Mr. Gambler. Demonstration. Now. And if you aren’t utterly flawless, you can leave my property.”

“Oh, I’m flawless, sweetheart. In every way.”

“And that’s another thing. Stop with such….such crass names. I’m Miss Organa to you.”

“Hey no problem, your queenliness. Show me what you want me to shoot and I’ll do it.”

She turned and marched to the front door, opening it with far more force than necessary and gesturing for him to come outside. He did so with a casual stroll and they went into the yard. She snatched the red ribbon from her hair, and moved out to the big willows along the dirt road that led up to the house. She placed it among them and stalked back.

“Hit that,” she said, folding her arms and leaning against the porch rails by the clematis. 

He pulled his beautifully engraved Remingtons in quick succession and, to her eye, fired sloppily at the tree.

She raised an eyebrow at him when he turned to smirk at her.

“There is no way you hit that _once_ , with form like that.”

“Oh you’re right---I hit it twice.”

She went out to the tree once more and as she stood under it, two more shots whistled over her head.

She whirled on him. “What do you think you’re doing you damn idiot? You could have hit me!!”

“Not a chance, sweetheart!”

_ She would murder him. She didn’t need this. _

She pulled her ribbon down. It had unmistakably been hit. 

Four times. 

_ Damn, damn, damn. _

She walked back and passed him primly.

“Told ya,” he said. 

“Yes, wonderful. One thing about you isn’t like being around noxious fumes. You can patrol with the Marshal today.”

“Oh, hey, I was sort of thinking I would keep an eye on things here….you could use an experienced…..”

“You can ride with Marshal Veers or you can leave.”

_ I don’t need you Mr. Solo. _

He looked almost genuinely put out, but then he smiled. “Great. Fine.”

“In the meantime, if you’re working for me, you don’t just sit around. You can give Wedge a hand repairing the haybarn.”

“These hands are….”

She shut the door on whatever he was going to say and marched to the kitchen for Piett’s coffee.

_ Insufferable bastard. But the shooting was tremendous. How she wished it had been terrible. Then she could have sent him off with a flea in his ear. _

“Ah, Miss Leia, my love. What can I get ye?” Maggie brushed her hands off from the bread flour. The kitchen smelled marvellous as always---warm bread smells today--and it soothed Leia’s disgruntled soul.

“Coffee for the Sheriff, Maggie, thank you.” Leia rummaged in the wooden ice box for the cream.

“Ah the dear man. Of course. Anythin’ else?”

“He said to thank you for the soup and bread, dear Maggie.”

“Twas nothin,” the Irish cook was pleased though.

Leia doctored his coffee the way he liked it and proceeded back to his room.

  
  


****

Vader rode into the yard at Alliance Ranch after dark, pondering all he had learned from various townspeople. He had got a shave at the barber--an excellent source of gossip--had dinner at Madine’s where he mostly discovered the man was a fastidious teetotaller who disapproved of the saloons, and finished with drinks at both saloons in succession, sitting at the bar both times to be able to chat to the tenders.

He was somewhat surprised to see the lights all blazing at this hour and felt a curl of dread, made all the more pressing now that his son was there.

His son. Who had yet to learn of his identity. 

Vader almost threw himself off of Saber and wrapped the reins around the rail before taking the steps to the veranda at one stride and then came into the house. 

The living room was alive with people. A big bearded man he didn’t recognize was standing near the 200 year old grandfather clock, looking serious. Luke and Wedge were speaking animatedly to the Marshal while Solo was sitting in an armchair as if he owned the place, listening to what they were saying. Maggie was hovering outside the kitchen door, listening unabashedly. The mistress of the house was perched on one of the sofas having a quiet argument with Piett, who shouldn’t be here, and had clearly dressed and made his way out to them. 

_ Stubborn bastard indeed. _

They all looked up at his entrance.

“What has happened?” he asked, and was amused when both Veers and Piett unconsciously stiffened to attention at his ‘General’ voice, Piett fighting hard to keep his pain suppressed.

“Sir--that is, Vader,” began Veers, when Luke interrupted excitedly.

“They tried to attack us, Mr. Vader, while we were riding along the south pastures, but we sent them packing. Pretty sure I hit at least two….!”

“Kid, I hit more than that,” drawled the gambler and the young cowboy whirled on him with a glare. 

“Sheriff, please come and sit down at least….” Leia pleaded.

“Enough!” Vader called firmly over the noise, and everyone was quiet. “Is everyone all right?”

“Yes, sir,” Piett responded, white but determined.

_ And how familiar that was….. _

“ _ Sheriff _ ,” he stressed the word, hoping Piett heard the implied ‘Captain’, “I would strongly suggest that you sit down as you have so unwisely decided to join us.” He held Piett’s eyes with the strength of command and the man sighed slightly, but obeyed, joining his adopted daughter on the sofa and easing himself down to lean against the cushions she had stacked at one end. 

“Veers, who is this gentleman here?” Vader asked while Leia finished settling Piett.

“This is Ellery, sir. He’s the foreman of the ranch and has just come in from out in the south range.”

_ Stop with the ‘sirs’, Veers. _

The large bearded man stepped forward and held out his hand. “And you are…?”

“Darth Vader,” he said, shaking the hand. 

“I came in to check in with Miss Leia, and see if the Captain was doing all right,” explained the foreman. 

_ The Captain….? _

Vader shot a glance at Piett.

“Sergeant Ellery here served in the army, s----Mr. Vader,” Piett answered. “We discovered we had that in common, didn’t we, sergeant?”

“Quite true, Captain,” the man replied, looking very pleased.

_ Piett’s ability to inspire devotion in the men hadn’t dimmed he saw. _

“Got here on the tail end of the attack.”

“We think they were going for our horses, Mr. Vader. They had torches and we stopped them from burning the stables,” his irrepressible son burst in. “They started shooting at us when we yelled.”

“Did they actually…?” Vader began

“No, Mr. Vader, happily they didn’t actually get a chance as these men did very well indeed,” Veers said smiling slightly at the younger men. 

Piett looked both ill and furious at the thought of his beloved Lady in jeopardy and Leia had his hand in hers. 

“Who is on the south part of the range now?” Vader asked.

“Kelly and the other hands are patrolling there,” Ellery answered. “What’s the plan for tonight, Miss Leia?”

“Do we think they’ll try again tonight?” Solo asked calmly, looking at Vader.

“It’s a possibility. I think we’re at a point that we don’t ever let our guard down. Even in daylight,” Vader responded.

He glanced at Piett, who met his gaze in agreement. 

There was a moment of silence.

“All right then,” said the lady of the ranch, “Mr. Vader, perhaps you and Luke could patrol around the buildings this evening. Then Mr. Solo and Wedge can take over. Marshal, you and Ellery could ride around our pastures if you would? And naturally, I will be watching the house.”

“ _ We _ will be watching the house,” Piett put in, and Vader saw that he had his Colt resting next to him.

Both Veers and Leia were giving him stern looks, but Vader interposed.

“Very well, provided you do it from right there, Sheriff. We’d like you on your feet as soon as possible and that means not tonight.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you all,” the girl said looking around at them. “Good luck. Maggie….”

“Makin’ all the coffee Miss Leia,” she said and ducked into the kitchen. 

****

  
  


The boy was more quiet now that they were outside making the rounds of the stables, barns and yards. Vader glanced down at him. He was alert, his gun in hand, body tense in anticipation of danger.

He himself had his Winchester ready. He didn’t think it incredibly likely that another attempt would be made tonight, but given how bold Palpatine had become, he wasn’t taking that chance.

He could, however, take another chance that was in front of him at the moment. 

“Skywalker….” he began uncertainly. “You recall we were discussing your Father…”

“Yes sir! I can’t tell you how amazing it is that you knew him! I’m so grateful….”

“Yes, I….”

_ How? How to do this? What if his son turned from him in revulsion? A vigilante? Who hadn’t been there for his entire life? _

“Well there’s more, Skywalker.”

“Ok.” The boy was eager.

“I didn’t just know your Father…I’ve been trying to find a way to say this and I am not a man given to easing into things, so….”

Vader took a breath.

“ _ I _ am your Father.”

Skywalker stopped dead and stared.

“But….but he died in the war…”   
  


“I don’t know who told you that, but I assure you, I did not. Though as you see, I was injured…” he gestured to himself. “It’s why I wasn’t able to get to your mother in time….”

The boy was grimacing now, eyes filled with uncertainty and pain. “But it’s not true…..it can’t be possible…”

“It can…..Luke.”

“No!”

He was breathing fast, hands clenched, unconsciously raising his pistol.

“Why? Why would you spring this on me now? And what proof do you have?”

_ He had only one way to prove it. _

“We lived in Kentucky. When you mentioned that….I started wondering. Your mother’s name was Padme’...”

“My Father could have told you that.”   
  


“True, I could have learned that. I met her at a dance in Richmond before the battle there. And I knew….”

_ He recalled her so clearly---an angel in white, her hair studded with flowers…. _

But that wouldn’t convince the conflicted son in front of him.

“You said you had her wedding ring, is that right?”

“Yes…” the boy responded uncertainly.

“Then let me describe it to you. I wouldn’t know unless I gave it to her. Gold band with a square cut diamond. Two small sapphires, one on each side. And engraved inside we had ‘Padme’ my angel 1864’.” 

He stared at the boy as he processed this, taking in all the features----her nose, his eyes, her chin and build….

“You…are my...Father?”

“Yes, Luke.”

They stared at each other in the dim light.

“Where were you? Why….?”

_ The pain there. He longed to enfold his son in his arms. _

“I was told you were dead. That you and your mother were both killed in the fire that destroyed the house. And in my grief I…..left. I couldn’t bear to stay there.”

“Luke, I….I would understand that you may not desire to know me. I do. But I had to tell you---it wouldn’t have been right to keep it from you. Clearly you’re your own man and….”

“Why do you call yourself Darth Vader?” his son asked.

“I….I didn’t want General Anakin Skywalker’s name to be that of a vigilante.”

“I thought you were a Lieutenant Colonel.”

_ Ah. He hadn’t told him that part. _

“Well….later I joined the cavalry and became a General. The Marshal and the Sheriff were two of my captains.”

Luke gaped at him. 

“They….you... you served together?”

“Yes. We should continue our patrol, Luke.”

They resumed walking in silence.

After a while his son spoke.

“This is a lot. I….I’m not just ready to jump right into this.”

“I understand my son.”

The young man twitched slightly at that.

“I am happy to answer any other questions, give you as much proof as you need…”

“I know.” Luke nodded. “Thank you. Right now….can we keep this secret? Does anyone else know?”

“No one else. Obviously Veers and Piett know who I am. They do not know about you.”

“Ok then. Um….thank you.”

“Of course, Luke.”

_ He wasn’t rejecting him outright. He was walking by his side fearlessly. Vader felt a swell of gladness he hadn’t felt in years. _

His son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Land Baron
> 
> Cue the---duh, duh, duuuuuuh!


	7. The Land Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine puts in an appearance and this has repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet the bad guy at last! :) 
> 
> Thanks again readers, for joining me on this ride!!

Another glorious morning. The night had passed without incident, only broken by a short drizzle--more good news for the crops---and he had managed not to kill Solo for four whole hours so he was reasonably proud of himself, if tired.

Maggie the indefatigable had coffee on the stove, bless her soul, and he helped himself, enjoying the quiet house for a moment. However, he knew he would need to get ahead of the game when it came to a certain friend of his who would not be staying in bed one second longer than he had to….

He set the mug down and moved through the house. The big grandfather in the living room was pointing to 5.45. Leia had convinced her Sheriff to return to bed around 1 am (thank the dear Lord for that girl, because no one else could have done it) and she herself had stayed awake until 3 with her own gun in her lap. 

He hoped she was getting some well deserved rest. He could just glimpse Ellery out one of the north windows, calmly wandering near the fence with his rifle.

Veers cautiously poked his head into Piett’s room to find his friend dressed and eyeing his boots from the armchair, clearly bracing himself for an unpleasant task.

“Well let me make it simple for you, Sheriff, there’s no reason for you to wear them today,” Veers said coming into the room.

“Good morning to you too,” returned Piett dryly. “And….”

Veers held up a hand. “Nope. Doc said light movement. Boots  _ never _ entail light movement, especially with you. The house is your territory today, and we need you to keep a particular eye on the sofa if you would. It's a tricky little bastard.”

Piett tried to scowl, but chuckled in spite of himself. 

“I can manage that, but only if I get to see Lady. Thus, boots.”

“Still no.”

“Max.”

“Firmus.”

They stared at each other in challenge for a moment. 

Veers sighed. “You are  _ the _ most stubborn….” He rubbed his face with his hand and reflected that he needed a shave. “Listen, if you can make it from here to the kitchen without a single bit of help, I’ll let you see Lady. That includes holding onto furniture.”

Piett bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly. Challenge accepted. He’d known it would be. But he also knew all his friend’s tells. Piett wasn’t up to this, and he would just have to be shown.

The Sheriff rose with considerable difficulty, and Veers followed his limping progress down the hallway and out into the living room. He could see him eyeing the backs of several chairs as he made his way carefully through the big room. Veers was impressed, and just starting to wonder if he was going to have to eat his challenge when Piett’s hand shot out toward the back of one of the dining room chairs, and the Marshal was at his side in a moment. 

“Not bad, Piett, but no.” His friend sighed in frustration, but took Veers’ offered arm without complaint as they turned back into the living room. 

“Brings back some….memories,” the Sheriff panted slightly, as he leaned heavily on the Marshal.

Yes indeed. Mixed memories---difficult healing process, but also Piett finding a family. 

Veers lowered him to one of the sofas flanking the fireplace so that his friend had a good view of the whole room and the front windows.

“Coffee?” he asked as Piett got his breath back.

“Please.”

“Then bandage check.”

Piett had his arm over his eyes---getting to grips with the pain again no doubt---but he nodded.

Veers returned and handed him a mug, taking a sip of his refreshed coffee as well before setting it down and kneeling by the Sheriff. 

He was pleased that there was very little blood, and the wound, while still slightly red around the entry and exit, was not infected.

“You’ll do,” he told Piett, finishing with a fresh bandage secured in place. He took the opportunity to wash his hands in the modern tiled bathroom---the only one of its kind in town---and wondered if he could ask Miss Leia about shaving.

He returned to the living room and placed his guns on the side table next to him while he and Piett enjoyed their coffees in companionable silence. 

“How was it last night?” Piett asked after becoming more human with some coffee in him. They could hear Maggie clattering in the kitchen now, which promised good things on the breakfast front.

“Uneventful I’m glad to say. Though Solo has a mouth on him. Still, the man didn’t complain at all and I was expecting that with his type, especially when it started to rain on that expensive black hat of his.”

Piett smiled. “Well who knows? He may prove valuable after all.”

“If we can all handle his eye watering cockiness? Sure.”

The clock chimed 6.30 and Veers looked around as a small hand patted his shoulder from behind and the lady of the house came into view, dressed, but with messy braids and a large yawn. 

“Surely it’s too early,” she said, moving to Piett to give him a careful side hug, and then perch on the arm of his sofa by his head. Veers recognized that she was feeling rather protective at the moment---reluctant to let his friend out of her sight. He sympathized.

“My dear, I’m sure you could sleep longer. No one here will think less of you.”

“That’s the trouble, Sheriff of mine, I can’t really sleep more, despite being tired.” 

She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“How are you doing this morning?” she asked, “I was half afraid I’d come out to find you had ridden off to patrol.”

Veers snorted, and she looked at him as his friend sighed in exasperation.

“Yes, a valid concern, Miss Leia, however, our Sheriff here understands that his patrol encompasses the living room at most, today.”

“I  _ only _ wanted to see my horse, Marshal, you are….”

“I see,” Leia cut across him. “Sheriff darling, I’m asking you as a personal favor to please take it easy. Can you manage that?” She squeezed his shoulder gently, looking down at him from her perch.

“My dear girl…..”

“ _ Please _ will you spend 24 hours where I can know exactly where you are? For me?”

He tilted his head back to see her, and Veers knew he was defeated. She was genuine---she needed that reassurance and Piett would, of course, give it to her. 

“Very well.”

She dropped a kiss on his head, and moved off the arm of the sofa. 

“Thank you. Breakfast I think.” And she trotted off to the kitchen, where rich, warm smells were emanating and Veers’s stomach growled. 

“You know,” he said reflectively, sinking deeper into the armchair across from Piett, “we really could have used her in the cavalry.”

“For what?” his friend asked, smiling and sitting up a bit more to drink his coffee.

“Everything. She’s terrifying, but delightful, she could organize everyone in minutes, and most importantly, she could ensure you didn’t do something idiotic.”

Piett raised an eyebrow, and decided not to dignify that with a response. Moments later, Maggie and Leia returned with a tray and the coffee pot respectively, and they were all treated to fresh scones drowning in sweet melting butter alongside thick crunchy bacon. 

“Maggie, why won’t you marry me?” Veers asked, feeling blissful.

The Irish woman laughed, and smacked him gently on the head. “Marshal me dear, yer a fine lookin’ man, but we all know I’m waitin’ fer the Sheriff here to ask me.”

Piett was instantly scarlet as Leia, perched on the floor next to his sofa laughed heartily, and Veers pretended to look stricken.

“Firmus, behind my back?” 

“I….” Piett was delightfully flustered, and Leia came to his rescue. 

“Marshal you never had a shot anyway. Now Maggie, I’ll suspect you of being a massive flirt. Did I or didn’t I see you and Mr. Ellery talking for at  _ least _ two hours the other evening?”

“Oh go on with ye then, Miss Leia,” and Maggie swept out majestically with the empty tray.

Veers and Piett shared raised eyebrows.

“Leia, my dear….”

“Oh it’s true,” she responded to the unasked question, and proffering the coffee pot to them both for a warm up. “And as you see, she doesn’t want to discuss it. I’d be delighted of course.”

She smiled at them both, and went back to the kitchen with the coffee pot. A commotion could be heard as the others entered the kitchen to get their breakfasts, and then Leia reemerged. 

“Marshal, it’s a lovely morning, I thought perhaps that you could help the Sheriff to the veranda for a while? And then if you need to rest, I am planning on riding the north pastures today.”

Both men looked at her, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Not  _ alone _ , you two darling fusspots, with Luke.”

“Please take the rifle then, my dear,” replied Piett, clearly not liking it still, but knowing his girl. 

She smiled at him blindingly. 

“Are you letting me take  _ your _ Winchester?”

Veers knew that was quite the concession from his friend, but again, this was Leia asking….

“Yes, dear girl.”

“I knew you loved me.”

Veers grinned at the two of them and wished once more, that he and his son could have had similar joy in sharing guns and riding together. But he could enjoy that vicariously through them. 

He shook his head at Piett.

“Spoiling this girl, Firmus.”

“Not possible,” he returned, and was rewarded with another gentle hug from the girl in question who disappeared once more.

“Help me out to the veranda?” Piett asked, and Veers came to give him an arm up very slowly off of the sofa and outside to a big willow twig chair, close to the railing. Thunder was visible, running around down in the pasture, making life difficult for some of the other horses. Antilles was conferring with Ellery, and the two men rode off in opposite directions. 

Good. Things going as well as they could be. Leia came around the corner of the porch leading two horses, one was Ben and the other….

“Lady!  _ Damn _ everything possible….”

Veers helped his friend get the rest of the way to his feet, swearing in heartfelt tones, but he hobbled to the steps as the mare danced right to the bottom of them, even placing one of her hooves on the lowest step, and nodding her elegant head up and down eagerly, making soft little whinnies.

_ If ever a horse loved her rider _ ….. Veers thought, touched by her eagerness to get to Piett, who was trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he laughed, and brought her head to his chest to lean his own forehead on her soft nose. 

Veers caught Leia’s eye, and the two of them shared a look of understanding.  _ Thank you _ , he mouthed to her.

She nodded, swinging up onto Ben, and smiling. 

Vader joined them from the direction of the stables, along with young Skywalker who was leading his horse when they all looked up to see riders coming up the track.

  
  


******

Piett breathed in the horse smell of his mare and rubbed under her cheek as she whickered and spoke to him.

“I know,” he murmured, “I feel the same.” And he raised his head, stroking her neck and looking up in time to see a group of riders trotting toward them.

He immediately put a hand to his hip only to recall that his Colt was inside and saw Veers’ consternation at a similar realization. 

Vader however, had his hand on his pistol and Leia, on Ben, drew the Winchester from the saddle holster to lay it in practiced readiness across her arm. Young Skywalker was tense as well, hand hovering near his weapon as the riders approached the yard at an easy pace.

And Piett drew Lady over to the side of the steps, tethering her to the veranda rail and leaning against it himself in what he hoped was a casual manner, and not because he needed to. 

A small man with a wizened, sharp face led the group and Piett struggled to keep his face impassive. 

_ Palpatine. Sam Palpatine had the sheer nerve to come riding onto this property after everything he’d done…! _

He was flanked by bodyguards---hulking men with hard eyes--as well as some of the lesser land barons who were his sycophants. 

Piett’s eyes shot to Vader who had straightened, and something about the set of his shoulders told Piett that his former General knew exactly who it was as well. 

“Pleasant morning all, ma’am,” he said, tipping his hat at Leia and he was very proud of his girl who stared right back without flinching.

“You are trespassing on my property,” she declared, “get out.”

“Now Miss Leia, I just came here to talk civil like with you….” 

“Civil?” she laughed coldly and turned slightly so that the Winchester casually pointed his way. “What about the last 8 months has been  _ civil _ in your treatment of me, my property or my family?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Miss Leia….”

“It’s Miss Organa,  _ Mr _ . Palpatine.”

  
  
_ That’s right you little bastard, you have messed with the wrong lady. _

“Quite so, quite so. Well, I have heard of your difficulties and am here to renew my offer to you for part of your land.”

“Needed all your lackeys to do that did you?” Piett asked calmly.

“Ah Sheriff! So lovely to see you here. I heard rumors that you’d had an  _ unfortunate _ accident.”

“It was no accident,” growled Veers at his side.

“Indeed?” Palpatine raised his eyebrows. “How shocking. Well, Miss  _ Organa _ , what do you have to say, may I come in to discuss the offer? I assure you it is most lucrative.”

“You may not,” she replied curtly. “And if you come closer things could become rather bad.” And she cocked the rifle, with a sound that resounded through the yard.

“We wouldn’t want that, Mr. Palpatine,” Piett added, eyeing the ruffians who now had their hands near their weapons. “After all, you are on Miss Organa’s property and she has every legal right to defend it, particularly against armed intruders. Which is currently what I see in front of me. Marshal?”

“Oh yes,” said Veers immediately. “No question of that, Sheriff. I’d say so in court too.”

Palpatine’s face darkened angrily. “And who are you to take such an interest in her affairs, Sheriff Piett, her  _ father _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” said his girl emphatically, and he didn’t think he could love her more in that moment. “He became that when  _ you _ took my parents from me, Mr. Palpatine. Now get out.”

“More….. _ accidents _ , can happen you know,” he snarled at her, his horse moving slightly and Piett tensed himself even though he had no weapon, and Veers was putting out an arm when….

...another click and suddenly the tall figure in black, who had kept to the side until now was a menacing presence, his gun out and pointed at Palpatine’s head.

“Indeed, they can,” he purred. “This Smith and Wesson could have a tragic misfire for example.”

Palpatine swallowed and walked his horse back slightly.

“Who...who are you?” he tried in an imitation of earlier bravado. 

“I’m called Darth Vader,” the General answered and every man in the entourage blanched. “I see you’ve heard of me.”

“Hiring vigilantes now, Miss Organa?” Palpatine said to her, not moving his eyes from the gun.

“Oh he volunteered,” Leia said sweetly. “I don’t think he likes you very much.”

Veers couldn’t help his snort.

_ Really Max? _ __  
  


“None of us here do, really,” put in Skywalker, speaking for the first time, and Palpatine’s gaze shifted to him and almost seemed to…..study the boy.

Piett was puzzled.  _ Did he recognize him somehow? _

“Well….” Palpatine tried, but his courage was gone and they all knew it.

“Get. Out.” Leia said.

And without any more exchanges, Palpatine snapped his fingers and the group turned to ride out of the yard and back down the lane. 

They all waited until the hooves couldn’t be heard anymore. Vader moved first, holstering his gun and Piett realized that feeling weak with relief wasn’t just an expression, gripping the railing hard to keep himself upright, but then Max was there and got an arm around him to help him to the chair. 

Leia sheathed the rifle and swung down from Ben to cross to the veranda, and sink down by his chair to lay her head on his knees for a moment. 

He put a hand on her back. “My dear, are you….?”

“I’ll be fine. Just reaction. Give me a moment,” her voice was muffled, and he could feel the slight shake of her reaction in the slim shoulders. 

“You were magnificent my dear girl,” he told her, both proud of her, and angry that she had to be put through that. Out in the yard, Skywalker was mounting his Appaloosa and Vader and Veers were conferring quietly at the corner of the veranda.

She raised her head and took a breath. There were no tears---she was not given to that often---but she was a bit pale. “Just seeing him suddenly… and I remembered….my parents….”

He took her hand.

“.....and you, and I just wanted to shoot him.”

“Understandable,” he told her calmly, “but you didn’t. And I’m so very proud of you. We will catch him, I promise you.”

She held his eyes with hers. “I think so too,” she replied. “And I should get going with Luke. Who knows what they’ll try now?”

_ And his heart was in his throat at that thought. _

“Please be careful,” he said, striving for a steady tone, and squeezing the hand in his. She smiled at him slightly, the spirit coming back in her. 

“You as well. The ranch house isn’t necessarily safe either. And I meant it, what I said. You are my family, which is why he tried….” and the color was flushing in her cheeks in her anger and the lady of Alliance ranch was ready for war once again. 

“Bring my Winchester back safely,” he said with a small smile and she laughed, rising and releasing his hand.

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Luke and Leia


	8. Luke and Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke accompanies the lady of the ranch on patrol. Palpatine significantly steps up his play for the ranch and Piett gets his boots on.

The young cowboy at her side was very serious and quiet as they rode, which seemed somewhat out of character for him, at least in the short time she had known him.

They had been riding for about two hours and very few words exchanged between them. At last, she decided to probe.

“Is something on your mind, Luke?” she asked, removing her hat to wipe some sweat from her face and replacing it. There was a small breeze, but she could tell that this day was going to be a scorcher.

He sighed, and leaned over to pat Artoo’s neck. The horse had finally settled it seemed, and stopped his excited nosing of Ben’s neck. Her patient horse. When she rode by Veers, Thunder was often trying to show his dominance, either by outpacing him, or nudging into his shoulder. Lady had asserted herself the first time they all rode together, with a little nip at his withers, but now was his favorite riding companion. 

_ Well, she ought to be _ , Leia reflected,  _ her rider was Leia’s favorite riding companion. _

“I just…..a lot has come up in the past few days.” He bit his lip and looked to the west, at the mountains pointing powerfully into the clear blue sky.

“Miss Leia, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she responded, taking a drink from her canteen.

He kept his gaze on the trees and brush, keeping a look out as they rode. 

“I heard from Mr. Ellery that uh, that the Organas weren’t your real parents, is that right?”

“Yes,” she replied quietly, the old hurt calmed now but always present.

“Well, I just wondered…..do you….do you have any memories of your  _ real _ parents?”

“I was just a very new baby when they adopted me,” she told him, recalling that Piett had mentioned Luke Skywalker was an orphan. “So, I have no memories. I have a locket that belonged to my mother apparently, but that’s all.”

“Oh.”

After a few more minutes of riding, she spoke. 

“Why do you ask, Luke?”

“Well, I knew my mother’s name and I have something of hers as well, but I…..I recently learned that my father is still alive.”

_ Well. That would indeed cause some deep thought. _

“What do you think you’ll do about that?” she asked him gently.

He sighed. “It’s …….complicated. I mean, I want to know my real father, wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know, Luke, I mean, my experience was so different from yours. You were raised in an orphanage---”

“They were great!” He interposed. “They really did their best, and so I don’t want you thinking it was some horrific, tragic novel experience.”

She laughed. “I believe you. But I was raised with Bail Organa as my father, and he was a good man. Away a lot, so I have to admit, I wasn’t close to him like I was to my mother, but he loved me. And…….Fate gave me the best father eight years ago.”

Luke shot her a little smile. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.” 

“Even if I met my biological father tomorrow, he’s not the man who raised and shaped me,” she said. 

“And let you borrow his Winchester,” Luke put in. 

“There is that as well,” she agreed with a smile. “But Luke, if you want to find your father, I think that’s great. Just…..don’t let yourself build an ideal picture that can be easily destroyed”

He gave her a funny look but nodded.

“Thanks Miss Leia, I do appreciate….”

A sharp crack sounded in the bushes and there was a slight burn on her shoulder…..

Luke’s pistol was out and he fired twice, as she smoothly pulled the rifle out and covered the area.

“Come out with your hands up or I keep firing in there until I’m out of bullets,” she called.

A man staggered out, hands raised, one holding a weapon. He was bleeding already from a wound to the chest and then he was trying to move to fire once more…..

Luke shot him in the head and he fell back. 

They looked at each other, breathing hard. 

“Time to ride back,” she said. 

“What about the body?” Luke asked.

“There could be more around, we can retrieve it later.”

They turned their horses and kicked them into a gallop for the ranch. 

****

Veers had retrieved Piett’s Colt as well as his own set of Smith and Wessons and returned to the veranda after Luke and the lady of the ranch had ridden out. 

“Thank you,” the Sheriff told him. “I think I’m going to stay out here a while, but I’ll do it from the lounge---has cushions.”

He grinned ruefully, accepting Veers’ proffered arm to make it out of the chair, and pulling away to make it on his own steam, to the other end of the veranda.

“Don’t suppose I’m allowed my boots  _ now _ ?” he asked, sinking onto the more comfortable lounge. “Given that excitement?”

“Can you shoot in your socks?” Veers asked him dryly, and Vader chuckled. 

Piett angled him a  _ look _ .

“Then no,” said the Marshal.

Piett shook his head, but had clearly decided not to argue.

_ More likely had accepted that the wound wouldn’t allow it quite yet, but didn’t want to say it aloud,  _ reflected Vader. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Piett said after a moment, as all of them gazed out to the pastures and beyond to where the town lay. “Perhaps there’s an angle we haven’t seen in the legal side of things. I was wondering, Veers, if you would be willing to head into the office and get my file on Palpatine. I could go over it here and see if we can catch the bastard that way.”

“You’ve gone over it thoroughly, Firmus.”

“I know, but perhaps you or the General might see something from a different angle. Worth a try. He  _ has _ to be stopped.” 

Vader understood his passion. If someone was coming for Luke the way Palpatine had been coming for Leia Organa…….well.

That someone would already be dead. But Piett and Veers were officers of the law and couldn’t operate that way. 

“Take Antilles with you,” said Vader. “I don’t think any of us should go anywhere alone right now.”

Piett nodded. “Yes sir, very true.”

“All right,” Veers responded, “I’ll grab my kit. Sir, I trust that you can watch that one,” he jerked his head at the Sheriff who gave an indignant huff, “as well as for Palpatine’s men.”

“I managed well enough in the cavalry, Captain Veers, I should do well here too,” Vader responded gravely.

“I had forgotten how very clever you two found yourselves when you were together,” Piett groaned from his corner and Vader smiled. He had missed this. They were the closest thing he’d ever had to friends. Taking the mick out of Piett had always been a delightful undertaking. 

“All right then. We should be back in an hour. See you soon,” Veers gave a small salute and made his way back to the stables. He and Antilles were saddled and ready to ride ten minutes later and Vader watched them ride down the lane.

“Veers told me what you shared with him and Leia the other evening regarding your wife,” Piett remarked after a while, smoothing his thumb on the polished grip of his .45. 

Vader, who had claimed the abandoned willow chair near the steps, looked over at him. 

“I….I just wanted you to know how very sorry I am, sir.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

It was quiet for a moment and Vader kept a keen eye on the road beyond the yard, while Piett’s gaze remained on the pasture to the north. 

“Is it true that you came here to kill Sam Palpatine, sir?” Piett asked after some time.

Vader snorted lightly.

_ Are you as conflicted by that as the Marshal? _

“If I can, yes.”

“He didn’t recognize you, did he?”

Vader doubted anyone would recognize him, who had served with him in the War.

“I don’t think so.”   
  


He wondered what the slight Captain was thinking, as Piett resolutely kept his eyes to the north. 

“Do you think he’s the sort of man that would accept a duel, General?” he asked at last.

“I know him to be a coward, Piett, as do you. I think if I challenged him to one, he would find a way to cheat. I think in fact, most likely, he would look to have me murdered ahead of time.”

Piett turned his gaze back to Vader. 

“So what are you hoping for then, sir? I have to say, Veers and I really don’t want to arrest you.”

_ He had been wondering if one of them would be bold enough to say it. _

“I hope to not put you in that position, Captain.”   
  


Piett sighed. “Not really an answer there, sir.”

“Let me ask you something, Sheriff.” 

Piett started slightly at his use of that title.

“This man has so much power that he tried to have you killed, knowing no one would come accuse him for it. He has a reach as far back as Kentucky, and throughout the midwest. He’s been at this for years. Yet, neither you nor I, nor the Marshal has been able to gather the proof we need, short of raiding his home.”

Piett’s eyes shot to his, and Vader smiled thinly.

“I’m not considering it, don’t worry, Piett.”

“He rode onto Miss Organa’s property with his thugs as bold as you please this morning, and I don’t need to tell you all the harm he has done to her, and by proxy, to you. He has to be stopped, would you agree?”

Piett’s jaw clenched. “Yes.”

“And Piett, if it looked like he was willing to put Miss Organa’s life in danger, to get what he wanted, possibly kill her, what would you do?”

There was a beat.

Then cold hazel eyes held his. “I’d shoot him and damn the consequences.”

Vader nodded. “I have already lost my family to him. Young Skywalker suffered that as well. You are certain that he arranged the Organa’s murder. Damn the consequences. But not for you, Piett. I know what I am and what I have done. You, on the other hand, have a daughter who is devoted to you, and I would not see you separated. Which is why  _ I _ must do this.”

Piett pressed his lips together, and turned his head back to the pasture. Vader drew his Bowie knife with the smooth horn handle, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and got to work polishing and cleaning the blade.

His own intentions were straightforward. He had known for some time what he had to do. Piett and Veers would have to grapple with their response to that. Yes, he wished that he and Luke could have had more time, but it would be better this way. He could protect his son this way. 

He heard the rumble of hooves at the same time that Piett made an exclamation, and he looked up to see Luke and the girl flying toward them from the pasture. He rose, knife in hand to see if there were any pursuers while Piett also made his painful way to his feet, limping to join him at the steps as the two riders thundered into the yard, dust billowing around them. 

Luke flung himself off of his horse and turned to the lady of the ranch, but she was quick----already sliding neatly to the ground. She turned and drew Piett’s rifle to come striding toward them, slightly behind his son.

“Are you hurt?” he asked Luke immediately, and the blonde head shook. 

“No Fa------Mr. Vader.” And Vader’s heart was ready to pound out of his chest at what he had nearly said. 

“They shot at us about 12 miles out,” Leia was saying to Piett, and Vader realized that her sleeve was torn at the shoulder, a thin line of blood having dried on the smooth skin. 

His former Captain touched the tear lightly, and then gave her a fierce embrace. “Go find me some supplies my dear, and I’ll take care of that,” he said with a calm that Vader recognized. 

It was dangerous. 

“Are you all right otherwise?” Piett asked, reluctant to let go of her. She nodded.

“Yes. Just…..Luke killed him.”

“And I wouldn't be surprised if there were more. It’s why we rode back here without the body, Sheriff,” said his son. 

Piett turned to him and held out his hand. 

“Thank you, Skywalker, I won’t forget this,” he told him, shaking firmly. Leia went inside to get the supplies, and Piett turned as well. 

“Where are you going?” Vader asked, curious.

“I’m getting my boots on,” Piett replied curtly, and disappeared indoors.

“You’re sure you weren’t hit?” Vader asked Luke when he determined Piett was out of earshot. 

His son nodded eagerly, still quite full of adrenaline. “I’m sure. Nothing happened here?”

“No.”

A pause. “They’re really keen to get this property in any way aren’t they?” the boy asked gravely, watching back up the sloping pasture.

“We aren’t going to let them,” responded Vader firmly, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

Leia returned, bearing a towel and a medical kit, then started with surprise when Piett appeared behind her.

“Oh! Where did you…?” and she saw the boots, and looked up into his stern face swiftly. 

“ _ No _ .”

“Thank you my dear,” he took the kit from her, and urged her to sit on the lounge he had vacated. “Can I rip this further?” 

She nodded, but wasn’t done. “Sheriff dear, you can’t….”

“Mostly a burn then,” he said, cleaning it gently. 

“Who were they aiming for?” Vader asked them both. 

“Well they would have been appalling shots to miss me since I was closest,” Luke replied, aware that no one wanted to hear this. “So I’m reasonably sure they were aiming for Miss Leia.”

Piett’s hands were steady as he wound a small bandage around her upper arm, but his eyes were on fire as they met Vader’s. 

_ What would you do if her life was in danger? _

It was no longer hypothetical. 

“You said the body was about 12 miles out?” he asked, finishing his work, and putting his arm around her to draw her close.

“Yes, but Sheriff, there could be more….”

“What happened here?” came a new voice, and Han Solo strolled around the corner having just finished his patrol of the south part of the house and pastures.

He took it in, and Vader saw his eyes grow very hard indeed. 

“Were they gunning for you, Miss Organa?” he asked, and Vader thought that might be the first time he’d heard the gambler use her proper name. 

“Very likely,” she replied reluctantly, and Piett’s arm tightened.

“What are we waiting for then?” Solo asked, straightening his hat. “Let’s go get the bastards.”

“Quite,” said Piett tersely, rising and the girl clutched at his arm. 

“ _ No _ . You cannot.  _ None _ of you, please….”

More hooves, and Piett had the Winchester up to his shoulder and cocked in one smooth movement.

Four men rode in, the body of a fifth bouncing over one of the saddles.

“You murdered ‘im!” one was yelling, pointing at Luke. “We’ll all say so.”

“You fired at the lady of this ranch, you craven  _ bastard _ , and you have the gall to accuse  _ him _ of murder?” snapped out Piett. 

“You can’t prove nothin’,” claimed another, “Palpatine will swear it’s truth and so will we. We’ll come get you boy, have a little hanging party.”

Vader felt something dark and uncontrollable rising in his chest. They were threatening his son with hanging.

“I’d love you to try,” he snarled, stepping forward, and the one who had spoken drew his pistol. 

Two things happened simultaneously---a large knife sprouted suddenly from the man’s chest at the same time as a rifle cracked and a hole appeared between his eyes.

There was a stunned silence as the man slid slowly off his horse. 

“Anyone else twitches, he’ll get the same,” Piett declared in a voice Vader recognized from numerous campaigns. He could see that Solo had both his guns drawn as well, and Vader moved forward to the body in the dust. 

He retrieved his knife and cleaned it on the shirt of the dead man before lifting the body and heaving it in front of one of the other riders.

“You tell Palpatine, we’re ready for him. I want you to tell him that Anakin Skywalker is ready for him, do you understand?”

He heard Luke exclaim behind him at that.

The man nodded in wordless fear.

“Get out.”

And they turned and obeyed, just as Veers and Antilles rode up. 

Vader saw the Marshal take it all in: the three lackeys with two dead bodies, Vader with his drawn Bowie knife, and Solo with both pistols out, Piett sighting down the Winchester from the veranda, Leia at his side, and Luke in the yard standing frozen.

“What the  _ hell _ happened while I was gone?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Fathers
> 
> Time to take deep breaths as we get ready to ride! ;)


	9. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett rides into town. Leia finds out something interesting and Vader decides to take Veers and Piett into his confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, this is the calm before the storm. Please enjoy, because no breaths are allowed in the next few chapters. ;)

Veers paced the yard while Vader filled him in. He pondered everything.

They had been waiting. They were ready to take the step of killing the owner of the ranch. As Miss Leia had no legal heirs, the property would go up for public auction. And there was no question as to who could buy it.  _ Damn _ it.

He looked at the others. Skywalker was watching Vader even as he conferred with Antilles by the pump. 

Solo was, interestingly, hovering near the veranda where Piett and Leia sat on the lounge together. His friend’s eyes met his, and Veers knew he would have a job talking down the Sheriff after this. And he couldn’t say he blamed him--if it had been his child…..

“What now?” he said aloud, mostly to Vader, but the others all paused to look at him. 

“I have issued him a challenge,” the General responded, carefully wiping his blade clean of the blood. “We shall see if he rises to it.”

“What sort of challenge sir?” Veers asked. “I don’t see Sam Palpatine as the type to take on a duel.”

“I agree,” his commander acknowledged, “but I gave it in my real name. He will be curious. And he will want me dead. He has grown overly confident. He is sure that no one can touch him anymore. He is wrong.”

Piett had risen and made his limping way down into the yard. Veers knew there was no stopping his friend now, the Doc’s orders be damned. 

“So then, what do you think he will do?” the Sheriff asked.

“I think he has already set up the false confrontation, hoping it will justify his actions. I think he will come for young Skywalker here.”

The boy looked up at that and stared boldly at Vader.

“And of course, we will not let them have him, which will ‘justify’ their use of force. And if in that conflict, Miss Leia is hit….”

Piett actually growled and gripped his weapon with white knuckles.

“....it will be tragic, but one of the consequences of not complying.”

“There’s one thing, though” said Piett. “They need a warrant for his arrest, which neither I, nor my deputy nor the Marshal will serve.”

“I think,” said Veers pondering, “that they won’t bother with that. Or make it part of the confrontation---you won’t serve it, they’ll claim corruption.”

“Then let’s make it as difficult as possible,” Piett said, practically quivering with his supressed anger. “I need to go to the office so I can be obstructionist.”

“No, Sheriff.” Leia was standing on the bottom step of the veranda. “They have already shown they have no trouble murdering you. They’ll just finish the job right there.  _ Please… _ .”

“With the whole town watching? They can’t murder everyone in Executor. And Piett is loved----I have a hard time seeing anyone staying silent about that,” responded Veers, knowing that she wouldn’t like it.

“Well thank you, Max.”

Veers grinned and touched his hat. “It’s true though, Firmus. Miss Leia, Palpatine needs at least a slim legal cover to come and take young Skywalker there. If we can delay that, even a day, it gives us time to think about how to defend this property. And as Mr. Vader has pointed out, we can draw Palpatine here personally, especially if he thinks it’s his chance to take out not only you, but likely the Sheriff and myself as well.”

She turned white at that, but the General was nodding. 

“And as I said, he will be curious about me.”

“What’s your mysterious real name then?” asked Solo with interest.

“That is not something for me to share with you yet, Mr. Solo,” the General replied calmly. “All right. Marshal, Sheriff---ride into town and go to work. The rest of us will stay here to prepare for a likely assault. I would suggest that when you return, bring the Deputy with you. He’ll be in danger as well.”

Piett nodded and turned to limp toward the stables for Lady, Leia following him swiftly. 

Veers met the General’s gaze. “I’ll see you soon, sir.”

****

He and Piett rode in silence for the first quarter of an hour, both of them watching either side of the road carefully.

Piett rode with the Winchester in hand, long practice giving him good balance. Veers did the same with one of his pistols.

“I’m sorry to distress Miss Leia,” the Marshal said eventually.

Piett sighed. 

“I know. Tried to convince me that she should come too. I pointed out that I have you, but she was dubious even so.”

Veers smiled. “I’ll try not to be insulted.”

“You know you shouldn’t be.”

Veers watched his friend for a moment. He could see the tightness around his eyes and knew that riding right now was costing him a great deal. He also knew, however, given all that had happened in the last few hours, Piett wouldn’t thank him to focus on his health and Veers would need to accept that.

“What judge do you think will sign his warrant?” Veers asked.

Piett snorted. “Almost any of them. Only Judge Ackbar stands up to him, but he’s on a trip to San Diego at the moment and Palpatine wouldn’t bother going to him anyway.”

“I have to admit, Firmus, I’m surprised he didn’t try to kill you earlier than this,” Veers mused thoughtfully.

His friend laughed. “I’m not sure what you’re implying there, Max.”

Veers gave him an amused eye. ‘Well…..yes you can be irritating, but I’d never go that far myself.”

Another scoff from the Sheriff.

“I mean that you’ve refused to serve numerous of his ‘warrants’ over the last few years with increasing frequency. I was worried he was going to try and get you out of the way before this.”

Piett raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that why you’ve stuck pretty close to Executor then, Veers?”

“I can do my job from here too you know.”

A beat.

“Thank you, Max.”

“I believe that we agreed we would always have each other’s backs, Firmus.”

The town came into sight as they rounded the curve for the bridge. Piett picked up the pace a little, eager to be back in his realm, and Veers prodded Thunder to join him. 

Things seemed fairly normal and Piett received numerous pleased greetings from the citizens happy to see their Sheriff again. 

“Well, he’ll know for sure we’re here, having run into that many folks,” Piett remarked, sheathing the rifled and dismounting very carefully, using both hands, and even then couldn’t contain the wince as he hit the dirt.

Veers dismounted as well.

“Firmus?” he asked cautiously as Piett took a breath and straightened.

“All right. Just…..needed a moment.”

They entered the office to find Venka locking up a rough looking man.

“Sheriff! It’s good to see you sir! How are you?”

“Well enough, Venka, thank you. What’s this then?” Piett asked, gesturing to the man.

“Disturbing the peace sir.”

“Ah. Well, Deputy, he’s going to have a lonely night. We need you….”

But that was as far as he got as the door opened, and Sam Palpatine stepped in.

“Sheriff,” he said, none of the false pleasantness in his tone. This was the real man---vicious and cold, aggression pouring off of him in waves. “I’m here to have you serve a warrant.”

Piett straightened and stood in a ready stance, his hand on his pistol.

“I'll take a look, Mr. Palpatine.” And he held his hand out expectantly. 

“You’ll serve it, Sheriff Piett.”

Piett didn’t budge, staring him straight in the eye with his hand out. 

At last Palpatine snapped his fingers, and the man next to him handed his friend a piece of paper.

Piett glanced over it swiftly. 

“I’m not serving a work of fiction. I was there, and this is not what happened.”

“You didn’t see him shot,” said a voice from behind the land baron.

Piett’s look was venomous. “True. I saw  _ why _ he was shot though, given that I personally bandaged the bullet graze on Miss Organa’s arm. I will be  _ more _ than happy to investigate that attempted murder.”

Palpatine hadn’t moved. “Will you or will you not, serve this warrant?”

“I will not.”

“Deputy Venka….”

“Nope.”

His look turned to Veers.

“Don’t make me laugh,” the Marshal said coolly.

“Very well,” Palpatine said, snatching the paper from Piett. “You all saw that I tried to get the Sheriff to do his duty. We’ll need to swear in another man to do the job.”

“You do that,” said Piett. “Go before a judge and do that. I’ll be ready for you. As will Anakin Skywalker, in case you didn’t get the message.”

For the first time, Veers observed Palpatine blanch. 

“I heard.”

“Great. Then get out of my office.”

With a great deal of murmuring and filthy looks the group left. Piett turned to Venka.

“I want you to come back with us, Deputy. I don’t trust them not to harm you.”

“You really think they’d be that bold, sir?”

“After everything that’s happened in the last few days? Yes,” Piett replied. “Don’t even go home. I want you with us now. You can borrow what you need at the ranch.”

Venka paled slightly, but nodded.

***

Accordingly they made their way back to Alliance ranch and Veers could feel the tension of the other two matching his own. Happily, they returned without incident to find a number of people waiting for them on the veranda.

Vader and Solo were both armed and leaning on opposite sides of the stairs. Leia and Maggie were watching them come, as was Ellery, out in the yard, armed with a double barrelled shotgun.

“Well?” the General called as they came close enough.

“He tried,” said Piett briefly, definitely more pale than earlier.

_ We need to check that wound. _

“So he’ll need to swear in another Deputy,” the General nodded. “That gives us some time while he rounds up his posse.”

Veers and Venka slid down their mounts and Piett did the same, though again much more slowly, and this time he couldn’t stifle the small grunt of pain. 

The mistress of the ranch was hugging him fiercely as soon as his boots hit the ground, but pulled back as she felt his flinch. 

“Come inside,” she said, trying not to make a fuss as she knew how he felt about that. 

“I need….” 

Veers stepped in. “I’ve got Lady, Firmus,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument. “I’ll see you in there.”

He waited long enough to see his stubborn friend nod briefly, and turn with his arm over Leia’s shoulder, before he took the horses back to the stables.

  
  


*****

Leia looked up from the papers spread before her on the rug. Piett was settled on the sofa once more, and had his own sheaf of papers that he was scrutinizing. She and Veers had been quite firm that he was to remain there when she had discovered the blood on his shirt, and they had rebandaged the wound, allowed him to change his shirt, and then ordered rest. 

He seemed content to do so, his legs stretched before him on an ottoman, comfortable in his old green flannel shirt, and the socks Maggie had made him last Christmas.

Leia smiled. All things known, and loved, and familiar.

It was almost as though life was normal and safe, but that was not the case. She had volunteered to go over the file Piett had requested on Palpatine. Vader and Veers had been directing efforts to defend the ranch until Vader had essentially ordered the Marshal to go and rest, which he was doing at the moment in one of the upstairs guest rooms.

Every once in a while she looked up to see either Luke or Ellery walk by the front windows. Wedge was helping some other hands get boards for the windows. Vader believed that it was entirely possible they would come even tonight, and try a direct assault on the house. This thought made her both afraid and angry at the same time. She had grown up here. She had family heirlooms that were irreplaceable. She had her most precious memories here. She would defend it, but was desperately hoping it would not come to that.

She sighed slightly and brought her attention back to the article in front of her-- dealing with some purchase Palpatine had made in Colorado. So far, neither she nor Piett had turned up anything that could be called proof. She felt that the file itself, put together as a whole, was rather damning, but what judge would see it as actionable? And even so, would anyone be brave enough to testify against Sam Palpatine, even if they could find witnesses?

She flinched slightly when she came across her own parents’ case. She had read this before of course, but it had been some time. 

The strange nature of the attack--the stagecoach hadn’t been carrying any gold or valuables of that kind.

The passengers weren’t carrying anything overly valuable either. 

All of them gunned down and nothing taken. 

Along with her adopted parents, an elderly couple and a businessman had been killed.

It had been attributed to a gang known for such vicious robberies, yet nothing was taken, and the gang in question had not been sighted in the area for some months.

She turned the page, and a letter with an attached form was in her hand. She looked at the form first.

_ Application for Adoption. _

_Applicant: Firmus Piett, Captain (retired) US army Age: 37_ _Child: Leia Organa Age: 16 years_

  
  


She didn’t get further, her hands shaking as she turned to the letter attached.

_ My dear Firmus, _

_ What a delight to hear from you! Sounds like you are doing exactly what I would expect of you---watching out for folks on the front lines. Yes, the practice is going well thank you, and I’m pleased to say we are expanding.  _

More pleasantries---she skipped further down.

…. _ so while I think you would be reasonably assured of being accepted with your excellent background, the process would not go through until she has reached legal majority at 18. You could still proceed of course, but as you say, given the amount of wealth involved, I can understand your concerns… _

She put it down, heart thundering in her ears, and looked up at him again, studying a face she knew like her own.

The lines around his eyes and mouth that marked where he smiled. The slight frown currently on his forehead as he read what was in front of him. Aristocratic nose and large expressive hazel eyes which were currently focused on his task.

_ He had wanted to adopt her. Had looked into the process. He’d never said anything.  _

Feeling her gaze on him, Piett looked up at her.

“Did you find something, my dear?”

She tried to say something, and couldn’t get her throat to work.

He set down what he was working on. “Is everything all right? What…?”

She moved, rising with the papers in hand and came to settle herself next to him, placing the letter and the form in his lap.

He picked it up, and recognized it immediately. He drew in a sharp breath, and winced at the pull on his side. 

“I….never meant for you to see that, my dear girl, I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” she asked. “Why would you be sorry?”

“Well I….” He paused. “I assume you’ve read this?”

“Yes. Something about how it wouldn’t all be legal until I was already technically an adult anyway.”

“Quite.” He stopped again, staring at the papers.

“Why didn’t you?” she said softly, stroking the flannel sleeve covering his arm. 

“You….so much had happened in your life, I didn’t even know if they would let me. I didn’t want to burden you with that. And….then, when Richard---he’s the attorney in that letter, old army friend----told me that you would be an adult by the time it was processed ....”

“I wouldn’t have cared.”

He smiled down at his lap, and at last looked up into her eyes, covering her hand on his arm with his own.

“I appreciate that. But he pointed out that it might look as though I was angling to get your money somehow…”

  
“You would never!” she said indignantly.

“I know, but there would have been talk and unpleasantness for you, my dear, and that was the  _ last _ thing I wanted amongst all the other traumas in your life…”

“So it wasn’t that you….you changed your mind…?”

“Changed my….!” he looked at her, incredulous. “Never. I just wish I had started the process sooner, but I wasn’t sure if you would have wanted  _ me _ at that point, so…”

She slid her arms around him to lay her head on his chest. “Do you have any idea,” she said, “how much I love you?”

A slight choke above her as his arms folded around her. 

“Some,” he murmured into her hair, and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“And we’ve already established that you love me, because you let me use the Winchester….”

He chuckled and she heard it resonate in his chest. 

“Leia…”

And she knew this was serious because he was using her given name.

“....you could have been a penniless, nameless waif, and I would have wanted you.”

She tightened her arms, and they stayed like that for several minutes. She could have stayed that way forever. But he should know….

“I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me who my father is,” she said quietly, and she felt his breathing hitch for a moment.

She gave him one last squeeze, and sat up to look at him. 

“Now, dearest Sheriff of mine, let’s keep looking for a way to destroy this bastard.”

“My  _ dear… _ ”

She smiled. “I know, it’s just so  _ fun _ for the inflection you use when you scold.” She slid swiftly off of the sofa to grab her stack of papers from the rug and return to his side.

He retrieved his own stack and placed it back on his lap. 

And his arm was warm around her shoulders.

  
  


*****

Anakin looked around the large study. He imagined it looked much like it had when Bail Organa had used it. It was tidy, with bookshelves floor to ceiling on one wall and a massive desk dominated by the window. 

He moved to see outside and had a view of the barns and stable, then more distantly the pastures.

A quick knock on the open door and Veers came in, Piett close behind him and moving carefully. That ride had taken much out of his former captain, but both of them came to parade rest before them, and he was taken back years to many such meetings.

“You do realize that you don’t have to do that?” he asked, amused, gesturing to their posture as they stood side by side, and Piett flushed while Veers chuckled.

“Habits die hard, sir.”

“Please sit.” Both men did so as Anakin moved to close the big door behind them and then came to stand behind the desk. He didn’t feel right sitting in the big chair and preferred to stand for this anyway. 

He had wrestled with this for the last 24 hours, and at last came to the conclusion that his former captains should know who Luke was if they were to protect him from Palpatine’s scurrilous accusations. He appreciated his son’s desire to keep this discreet, but circumstances had changed rapidly and he trusted these two men implicitly. 

“You both know that I am not a man given to…..beating around the bush. So what I have to say is best done directly and you can ask me questions afterward.”

Piett’s eyebrows were raised and Veers crossed one leg over the other and studied him. 

Anakin took a breath.

“Luke Skywalker is my son.”

A silence.

“General, when we spoke earlier about this, you…..”

“I didn’t know then, Veers. But in speaking with the boy, certain facts came to light…”

Piett found his voice. “What convinced you, sir?”

“Most convincing is the wedding ring he has which I gave to my wife. However, he was raised in an orphanage in Kentucky and he knew his mother’s name as well as mine. Knew I was a Lieutenant Colonel in the army during the war.”

“Heavens.”

“Clearly then he knows this too?” Veers asked him.

Anakin grimaced. “He does. He is still... _ grappling _ with the fact that his father is not actually a war hero but a notorious vigilante.”

“That is not all you are, sir,” said Piett almost indignantly, and Anakin smiled.

“Thank you, Captain, but it is hard for the young to see beyond some of the black and white issues. And…..he is right.”

Veers sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this sir, but-----you are different from an outlaw. You don’t do what you do for gain.”   
  


Anakin was amused. “Well thank you Marshal, but we both know that it’s still not the way that the law works.”

“Given what I’m preparing to do, sir, I’m finding that a bit shaky at the moment,” Piett put in, shifting again in the chair, his side clearly bothering him.

Anakin shot him a keen look. “I am doing my utmost in this situation, Piett, to  _ not _ have you put yourself in a compromised position. Please try not to undermine that, much as I sympathize with your emotions on the matter. I shared this information with both of you, because you needed to know that I am in this to the end. I intend to bring Palpatine down. Certainly if I can legitimately say it’s self defense that would be preferable. But I am utterly fine with getting rid of him outright.”

Both Piett and Veers sat very still at this declaration. 

“He has threatened my son, on top of all the other atrocities he has perpetrated. I will stop him, where you two cannot do so and still maintain your jobs. Your integrity. You are both good men and if I can take this from you, I will.” 

Veers nodded. “I understand, sir.” 

Piett, unsurprisingly, was more reluctant. “But sir, your son will be….”

“I know. But he will move on. It is better this way.”

Piett still looked doubtful, but nodded tersely as well. 

“Luke would like this information to be kept discreet. I know that I can trust both of you to do so.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now as to our preparation. I think it is very likely we will receive an attack tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but one of the two most certainly. Fire is a real danger.”

“I have men pumping and storing buckets around the property, sir,” said Veers.

“Excellent. Piett, you and Miss Organa are some of our best long range shots. I suggest that you each take a position upstairs.”

“Sir….” Piett started, and Veers sighed even as Anakin held up a hand.

“Captain. Look me in the eye and tell me you’re physically capable of running around this property, either shooting men or putting out fires.”

_ You’re a brave and very stubborn bastard, Piett. But you cannot do this. _

The Sheriff’s eyes held his but he was resigned. “Very well.”

“I am asking you to have our backs in a very literal way, Piett.”

“I know, sir. Tactical decision, I do understand, just….” 

_ Piett had always been one to lead from the front. _

“Kelly and his men are maintaining their position out on the range in case of attack on the cattle,” Anakin continued. “Ellery and Antilles have the north side of the house. My son and I will have the south. Veers, you and Solo are near the stables.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t get caught in friendly fire,” Veers muttered and Piett coughed a laugh. 

“The rest of the hands are on bucket brigade should that become necessary, as I fear it will.”

“Yes sir. What would you like us to do while we wait?” Piett asked.

“In your case, Captain? You are to be lying down as much as possible to conserve your strength. However,” he held up a hand to forestall Piett’s protest. “I’m sure you are capable of cleaning guns from that position. Your daughter is finding all the ammunition you have here and bringing it to the dining room table to distribute. Veers I wonder if you would be willing to help her with that. I am going to give my son a hand in having all the horses saddled and ready should the need arise. Further questions?”

Both shook their heads. 

“Then I will see you shortly, gentlemen. And, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Palpatine's First Move


	10. Palpatine's First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks. Hope you're ready to ride!!
> 
> Palpatine delivers a one-two punch in his opening salvo to take Leia's property once and for all. This motley group isn't going to let that happen.

Anakin laid a calming hand on Lady’s neck. She was dancing and nervous and had tried to bite both Artoo and Ben. He may not have known the animal long, but he knew that was out of character for her. He suspected he knew what was causing her stress. 

Some horses were very content and easy with just about anyone. Some hated everyone, including their own rider. Some were nervous by nature and nothing could train it out of them. Some were devoted to one owner, but nasty with everyone else. And sometimes you got one that seemed almost human in the way they responded to circumstance and emotion. 

Lady was one of those. He suspected she missed her owner, and she clearly felt the tension around her, not to mention this unusual circumstance of a stranger saddling her in the stable at this time. 

“I’m sorry, Lady,” he told her, stroking the smooth grey neck as she tossed her head yet again. “I wish he could be out here with you, but that’s not possible.”   
  


In the next stall over, Luke was finishing with tightening the girths for Ben who was a model of patience next to the agitated mare. 

They hadn’t spoken much and Anakin wondered what his son was thinking. He’d been rather quiet for hours now.

“What’s on your mind, son?” he asked at last, moving to saddle one of the working horses---there were several kept for anyone’s use.

Luke paused in getting a bridle down from the tack wall. 

“I guess...I just don’t like being the trumped up reason that Palaptine is coming out here to do so much damage.”

“Luke. This is in no way your fault. I hope you know that everyone is aware of that. You helped to protect the lady of the ranch. No reasonable person would have thought twice about what you did. You have three men on this ranch who refused to serve that excuse for a warrant.”

“Yeah….” Luke sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, and once again it was hard for Anakin not to see his wife in so many gestures that were present in her son. 

“I think from that tone, that is not the only thing on your mind, young one. Are you worried about the upcoming conflict?”

“Well sure, but that’s a given. I’m…..I’m still putting together in my head that my father is Darth Vader. Not just Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader---scourge of the outlaws, scum and villainy. I’m still not sure what to feel about that. I understand a lot more now, but the emotional part….”

“Yes. I was just thinking how much of your mother I see in you.”

“See that’s another thing. I think I’d always imagined I looked like you, but you’re telling me I’m more like her.”

Anakin kicked himself for not thinking earlier. “I can show you what we looked like,” he said, reaching into his shirt to pull out the locket with their pictures. “We had a matching set,” he told his son, “I don’t suppose you have the other?”

“Sorry,” Luke said, shaking his head, “all they gave me was her ring.”

Anakin opened it and held it out to his son, who took it reverently and studied it intently. 

“She was so lovely,” he said at last. “I…..I do see what you mean. There’s a lot of features I have like hers. But….your eyes. And hair.”

“And some mannerisms,” Anakin said, smiling at him. “Which is both marvelous and painful.”

Luke gave him a swift smile and looked at his mother hungrily once more. 

“You know,” he said softly, “from some angles she reminds me a little bit of Miss Leia.” He handed it back to Anakin who looked at it himself.

It was true he supposed. Both of them were beautiful, dark eyed and dark haired women. He replaced the locket around his neck and hid it in his shirt.

“Thank you for that,” his son said to him. “I’ve always wondered what she looked like. Well, you too obviously….” he laughed uncertainly. 

“Look,” Luke said, “obviously none of this was expected or even close to what I may have day dreamed about. But here you are, and…..I’d like the chance to know you more.”

_ Oh my son. I wish for that too. But I do not think we will get that chance.  _

“I would like that as well,” Anakin said. “But first, Sam Palpatine must be stopped----one way or another. And he will not lay a hand on you.”

Luke seemed a bit startled by the intensity of that declaration. 

“What do you mean one way or another?”

Anakin finished saddling the last horse and kept his eyes on its chesnut flank as he answered his son.

“I am a vigilante, Luke. I can do what others cannot.”

Luke opened his mouth again, but Anakin cut across.

“Let us leave it at that, son. We should eat something now.”

Luke looked like he wanted to argue some more, but finally pressed his lips together and nodded.

_ I will keep you safe this time _ , Anakin thought.

  
  


*****

Piett finished reassembling the Winchester 73 and placed it carefully on the table next to him, where his 86 already rested. He reached for Leia’s shotgun next, breaking it open and angling it to the light of the lamp so he could see better. 

As he carefully wiped out the barrels and hunted for any dirt in the trigger and other mechanisms, he kept half an eye on his girl over at the dining room table, where she was presiding over a vast feast of bullets. 

She and Veers had several gunbelts before them and were carefully loading the bullets into specific ones, depending on who it was for. 

“Is that every box in the house represented there?” he called over, tilting the gun once more to take a close look at his work.

“I think so,” Leia said, stepping back to put her hands on her hips and survey their work. 

“That seems like quite a lot, my dear.”

“ _ Someone _ raised me to be as prepared as possible. This is being prepared.”

Veers chuckled as he prepped a bandolier. “Well in other circumstances I might say that this looks excessive, but I’m rather glad for it at the moment.”

“Is that my gunbelt?” Piett asked, noting the one in front of the lady of the house.

“Yes. And now it’s quite ready. The Marshal cleaned your Colt when you were sleeping earlier.”   
  


Piett did not recall this.

“I didn’t….”

The other two exchanged a grin. 

“Just an hour, Firmus,” Max told him. “Though I didn’t know that you could cuddle a rifle.”

_ Had he? Were they taking the mick? _

Sensing his uncertainty, Leia picked up his gun and belt, and brought it over to where he rested.

  
  
“You really did sleep, Sheriff dear, but the Marshal is teasing about the rifle.” She cast a rebuking eye back at the man.

Veers cocked an eyebrow at him and Piett glowered. He really, really hated being laid up. 

“I’ll trade you for that shotgun you’ve made all shiny new for me,” Leia continued.

Piett snapped the shotgun shut and handed it to her in exchange for his gun. 

“Thank you, Veers, I hope you did a proper job.”

His friend snorted, counting boxes of rifle bullets. 

“A  _ proper _ job, he says. Listen, Firmus…..”

Veers trailed off and Piett was indeed listening, frozen in the act of checking his Colt. Leia glanced between them and then over to where Piett’s gaze was also drawn.

Very gently, the gun belts and boxes were making a metallic chinking noise as the large chandelier over the dining room table swung ever so slightly.

_ And in that small moment, Piett knew. _

He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the firebrand in his side. “Stampede.”

“Damn it!” Veers exclaimed, “I should have…”

_ It was a good move. One they couldn’t ignore  _

Leia was already opening the front door, having snagged the 73 from the table. Piett was stomping into his boots, while buckling on his belt and then reached for his own rifle. 

“Not your fault, Veers,” he declared, as both of them headed outside. 

The rumbling sound was louder, and Antilles came riding up from the pasture.

“They’re heading toward the town!” he shouted, “about a mile and a half east.”

Piett knew the spot. It was the easiest place to ford the river, especially at this drier time of year.

_ Damn it. _

“Tell the men we assigned to fire brigade here to arm themselves and protect the house!” he shouted back, running for the stables. And thank heaven that they had the horses saddled and ready.

Leia was already in Ben’s saddle and turning his head as Piett placed his rifle in the saddle sheath. 

“Leia, wait….!” But she was kicking the chestnut already. 

Swearing fervently under his breath, Piett flung himself onto Lady’s back, the pain of the movement spurring him on. He was peripherally aware of young Skywalker as well as Solo mounting their horses, but he leaned low over Lady’s neck and kicked her sharply. 

She sprang forward as if she was on a racecourse and gave him a shrill whinney. He never did that typically.

“I’m sorry, my lovely, I am,” he told her as the wind whipped his face. “But we need to catch Ben!”

Lady flew after the other horse, and the rumbling grew louder. Piett kept as low to her neck as possible to cut down the resistance, urging her on with his voice and his hands. Slowly they gained, closing the distance between himself and Leia, and at last, he came abreast as they both caught sight of the herd stretched out before them. 

“We have to stop them crossing the river!” Piett yelled, and she nodded as they both turned their horses to get out ahead of the stampede. If he and Leia could get them to turn, the others whom he knew to be coming behind them could continue that momentum in order to get the herd to circle. 

“I’ll take the far side and the first shot!” Leia called, and he nodded. Ben had longer legs and Piett would need to conserve Lady’s strength for the maneuvering he would be asking of her. 

His girl kicked Ben once more and pulled out, racing to get ahead of the panicking cattle. He stayed about two lengths behind as they thundered toward the herd. He could smell the water now. They would be cutting things close. 

At last, Leia came out ahead of the first steers and raced along the edge of the group, Piett doing the same but allowing Lady to fall back a few more lengths and he drew his rifle as he went, seeing the small form ahead of him doing the same. The dust was cloying in his mouth and nose and he could smell the sweat and fear of the cattle. 

Leia’s rifle cracked into the air and the herd twitched away from her, startled bellows and snorts sounding. The wave rippled toward Piett and he counted to three in his head, before he too fired the Winchester into the air.

Another wave of panic and they were turning slowly. He wheeled Lady around to turn the opposite way and fired again, hearing Leia behind him doing the same. He couldn’t pause to celebrate. One wrong move in a situation like this could be deadly. He needed to focus.

_ 1...2….3….4….Fire. _

He was reasonably sure he could see Thunder up ahead, his white flanks gleaming in the night as Veers encouraged the herd to keep curving around. Once he was sure they were doing so, Piett wheeled Lady once more and turned back along the edge of the horde to gallop past Leia and Ben to reach the cattle still running south. Leia hung back this time and he fired again, encouraging them to run in a tight curve rather than straggle back into the straight line they had pursued. Leia waited a few seconds and then fired. The cattle rippled into place and they both rode back and forth along the edge of the stampede, keeping themselves between the animals and the river. 

_ It was working.  _

Skywalker and Solo galloped to them. 

“We can take over here!” yelled the gambler, “If you join Veers toward the north!”

Piett nodded and turned Lady. She was not a cow horse and this back and forth wheeling was hard work. It would be good to allow her to run containment as the herd slowed in its curve. Leia joined him, and they rode toward the north, noting the slackening pace as the cattle were forced to slow down in their turn and the tightening circle they were being guided into. 

He moved up and caught up to Veers. 

“Anyone up ahead of you?” he called to the Marshal.

“Antilles!” he returned. “I’ll catch up to him if you’re here!”

“Do it,” Piett agreed.

Slowly, the cattle were driven into a tighter and tighter circle until at last they were walking and bumbling into each other, lowing forlornly and clearly bewildered.

Piett drew Lady up. She was breathing hard, foam flecking her bridle and sweat darkening her neck and whithers. He patted her.

“You were amazing, Lady,” he told her and she nodded her head slightly, ears flicking back to him. 

He chuckled. “Not sure how humble you are, but you deserve it.”

Leia rode up next to him.

“Do you think Kelly is alright?” she asked. 

Yes, that was an excellent question. The herd had been out in the east range area where Kelly and his men had been camping. The thing was, he wasn’t sure they could spare anyone to check on them, given that they were expecting further attack. 

“I’m not sure, my dear,” he told her gravely. “I want to hope for the best, but….”

“In the meantime,” she said gazing out over the milling bodies of hundreds of cattle, “we need to get these cattle up to the north pasture. That should be just about large enough to hold them for now.”

He agreed. “I’ll find Veers and Antilles and tell them,” he said and paused. “I’m being remiss. Are you alright? You didn’t get any cattle crushing into you?”

She smiled at him. “No Sheriff darling, I’m fine. Thank you though. I’ll find Mr. Vader and Luke.”

Accordingly, the herd began slowly moving along and Piett found himself in the unlikely position of cowboy as he and the others encouraged the now very tired beasts to the pasture. 

He had wrangled horses in his day, but it was slightly different than working with these slow moving and less intelligent animals. The sky above them was clear and dotted with brilliant specks of light. He would guess it was now closing in on midnight, judging by the coolness of the air. Veers came up next to him.

“Can we spare the men to check on Kelly?” his friend asked.

“I was thinking about that too,” Piett responded. “But we’d need to send at least two in case….”

  
  
“Yes,” Veers sighed, “I know. We’ll have to hope he can manage then. I’m sending Skywalker and Antilles ahead to check in at the house. That alright with you?”

“Yes, good idea,” Piett replied. He could just make out the wooden fencing for the pasture ahead of them. He spurred Lady, and they sped ahead of the herd to find the gate. He swung down and gasped at the sharp pain. 

_ Oh he would pay for this ride. _

Cursing Palpatine’s existence in his head, he undid the latch and moved the heavy gate as he caught sight of the first steers making their way toward him. He mounted Lady once more, and she considerately held very still as he fumbled his way into the saddle.

_ Thank heaven for this horse. _

The herd began to stream in and he posted himself near the entrance to keep any of them from veering off at the last. 

It was as the last fifty or so were approaching that he heard the shots from the house.

  
  


****

Anakin was near the lady of the ranch at the tail end of the herd, when he heard the shots coming from the ranch house.

“Get the cattle secure!” he shouted to her. “I’ll go!”

He wheeled Saber and urged his horse for the house. The big stallion was already tired from his exertions, but he could not be merciful. He had half expected this as soon as the stampede started---he had just hoped they would have time to draw breath in between. 

He could see Piett on Lady about six lengths from his right, encouraging the flagging mare as well. 

They raced for the ranch grimly, and another flurry of shots greeted their ears. As they crested the last hill they were met with the horrifying sight of the hay barn already on fire at the back left corner---desperate men trying to put it out. 

With a swift glance at each other, they both drew their pistols and moved in tandem down the hill as they had done so many times together in the cavalry. 

As they got closer, Anakin could see Luke and Antilles still on horseback, wheeling around the property and firing at dark shapes that he had yet to see clearly. He motioned Piett to break right and he took left, thundering around the barn and firing at a man drawing a bead on one of the bucket bearers.

Anakin rode Saber right to the front veranda, swinging off smoothly to slap the stallion and send him off. He took cover and waited watching for the men who were approaching the house.

On the other side of the house, he heard Piett’s Colt in action. Luke rode by him and he called to his son.

“Father!” Luke returned without thinking, and Anakin, even in the midst of battle felt a surge of joy.

“Protect the men fighting the fire, Luke! I’ve got the house.”

His son nodded. “Yes sir.” He turned his horse and made for the burning barn. 

Anakin heard another rifle shot, and realized that Leia had ridden in and a man near the fence dropped. She rode right up to Anakin’s position, nodded to him as she slid down, and ran inside to get upstairs and take a position from one of the bedrooms. 

What a girl. She reminded him so strongly of his wife---unflinching and courageous. Solo took a position near the stables, and demonstrated that he absolutely did know his way around a gun. Anakin was reluctantly impressed.

The sounds of firing began to die out. 

_ Were they retreating? _

Deciding to risk it, Anakin moved cautiously around the side of the house, toward the burning barn. If they didn’t stop the spread soon it would be a total loss. He sighted Veers and Antilles and motioned them over.

“Do we think they’ve retreated?” he asked, resisting the urge to bark ‘report!’

“Likely, si---Vader,” Veers replied, clearly in the same mindset.

“All right then. Skywalker, Antilles, Solo, and myself will join the bucket brigade. Find Piett and tell him that you two will protect us. Miss Organa has the high shot. Tell her to stay there.”

Veers nodded and Antilles swung down to join Anakin as they ran toward the men fighting the fire.

After that it became a sweaty, smokey blur of work.

Maggie, the trooper, was pumping water for them as they passed buckets. After about forty minutes, when it became clear that their attackers had retreated, Veers and Piett had dismounted to join the effort, despite Anakin’s attempts to make the Sheriff take a break. He had given his former commander that intense gaze and shaken his head---he was in battle mode and this was his daughter’s home. Anakin could understand that.

As the dawn began to hint at its arrival, they defeated the flames. 

Leia had come down to join their efforts at some point, and ordered several men to keep an eye on it and douse the area with occasional buckets to make sure. 

The rest of them staggered into the kitchen where Maggie (and  _ where _ had she been during the cavalry days? She was a force unto herself) was making early breakfast and pouring water for all their smoke parched throats.

When Ellery entered she had unabashedly given a cry and thrown herself into his arms. Solo slapped the big man on the back in approval as he went past and Luke grinned at him.

His son resembled nothing so much as a chimney sweep, his blonde hair quite the contrast with his face as he came to sit by Anakin with a comfortable familiarity that swept him with joy. He resisted putting his arm around the boy, but Luke, as if sensing this, sat so closely to him their shoulders touched. 

In that moment, Anakin could have wept in his happiness. 

“Is everyone all right?” Anakin asked looking around the assemblage in the kitchen. He looked to Piett first, knowing that he wasn’t, though the Sheriff straightened under his gaze. 

“Nothing some of Miss Margaret’s excellent cooking can’t fix,” he responded almost defiantly, face smudged with smoke and sweat, and leaning heavily against the sideboard. 

The Irishwoman smiled broadly. “Ah, Sheriff me darling, ye have the best manners in the town.”

“Mostly tired and smokey,” Veers said. “But this isn’t the end.”

“No,” Piett agreed tiredly. “He’ll come to arrest Skywalker.”

It was quite disheartening to think that they would have to face yet another conflict so soon, but they were right. And Anakin would be ready. 

It was Leia who spoke first. 

“All right then. Everyone eat and wash up. The bathroom is at your disposal. Then we have guns to clean and reload. And Sheriff dear,” she moved to him to take his arm gently. “You’re bleeding through your shirt again.”

She shot a glance to Veers, and the three of them made their way out toward Piett’s room. 

Anakin already knew Doc Henley was going to be less than pleased. Right now however, he would take this moment.

Solo and Antilles were seated across from him and Luke, while Ellery had taken a seat at the foot of the table. Venka folded down exhausted at the other end. They feasted on eggs and bacon and hot pancakes from the griddle, while Maggie made endless pots of coffee and flirted happily with the big forman, as the sun finally made its first shy appearance over the horizon.

And it was homely, and friendly and his son was warm at his side, laughing and triumphant. 

He would remember this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally did homework on whether a stampede could be stopped and if so, how. Trying to get the cattle to turn and curve in a circle was there. I tried to describe that here. :) I had so much fun being an uber Western nerd. Seriously I need a Stetson and a Winchester now. ;) 
> 
> Next Chapter: Palpatine's Second Move


	11. Palpatine's Second Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation begins. Palpatine reveals something to Anakin.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shootout starts up! Props to you if you find some classic lines in here as well....;)

Veers lowered his aching body into a chair and managed to lift both legs onto the ottoman. He was well aware that getting up again was going to be virtually impossible, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He had helped Piett change out of his filthy clothes and into fresh ones---no point in his nightshirt, they both knew they would need to be ready for action later in the day---and then had Leia help him clean and rebandage the wound. The reason for the bleeding became clear: the injury had torn due to all of the Sheriff’s exertions. He and the lady of the house had exchanged a look. Piett couldn’t keep doing this.

“I  _ know _ ,” his friend had groaned, seeing their faces. “I would actually like to obey doctor’s orders for once. But not until this damn bastard is defeated or dead. Preferably both.”

“Sheriff, dear,  _ language _ ,” Leia had teased, moving to find him a clean shirt while Veers finished the bandage, and pulled down the undershirt to hand his friend a cloth to wash his face and neck. 

“Yes, Piett there are impressionable young people around,” the Marshal had said solemnly, and Leia laughed.

Piett had completed the task of cleaning up as best he could, and then shrugged on the shirt slowly. Veers wished they had something for the pain his friend was clearly in. 

“Food?” asked the girl as Piett eased himself back against his pillows.

“I’m likely to fall asleep in it,” the Sheriff responded with a small smile, and she patted his shoulder. 

“I’ll be quick then.”

And she was, returning promptly with a tray from Maggie. Piett made it through the bacon (a priority) and a few pancakes before Veers could see he had reached his limits. Leia saw too and removed the tray to grab the throw on the end of the bed, and cover his friend who was already half asleep.

Veers could now attempt to doze himself, and was reasonably sure that he had, because when he consciously looked outside the light was much stronger and he found that Solo and Leia had joined him in the living room, the gambler stretched out on a sofa and the girl curled up under a quilt in the chair opposite Veers’. 

Outside on the veranda, he could see the tall outline of the General, keeping watch tirelessly.

Veers rose slowly, stretched painfully and moved very softly to join him.

“Sir,” he greeted. “Perhaps you should try and get some rest as well.”

The scarred face turned to look at him. “Thank you Captain, but I’m all right. Miss Maggie’s coffee is a thing of joy and beauty.”   
  


Veers grinned. “It is that, sir.”

A silence for a moment as they both contemplated the road in the distance.

“You think they will come today? Veers asked at last.

“I am rather convinced of it. Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” the Marshal sighed. “Palpatine is playing his hand hard. He knows that the people of the town are not able to stand against him. We have to stop him here.”

“Mm. How are the others?” the General asked without looking away from the yard.

“Piett is asleep, but the wound tore.”

His former commander turned to look at him. “He cannot join us in this endeavor, Veers.”

“How do you propose to stop him from defending his daughter’s life and property, General? Because short of tying him up, which I won’t do to him, he will do so.”

“Then we’re going to have to try and end this thing quickly,” said the General, turning his gaze back outward.

“The lady of the house is taking a well deserved rest as is Solo. I haven’t seen the others.”

“Ellery and my son are patrolling the North side. Antilles and Venka have the west. We sent two riders out to check on Kelly.”

Veers leaned against the beam holding up the roof of the veranda and inhaled the scent of the clematis and the honeysuckle below him. If it weren’t for the smokey overtones drifting from the barn behind them, he could believe this was a lovely summer day like any other.

He pondered the General.

_ If he just shot Palpatine it would save a lot of trouble. But it would cause a lot for himself and Piett.  _

Veers had found himself very conflicted in the last several days. 

Skywalker and Ellery rode up to them. Veers was still struggling to see the Father in the son. He was clearly mostly his mother’s though those blue eyes-----those he would recognize. That intense sky blue was very striking.

“Morning, Marshal,” the young man said, tipping his hat.

“Skywalker. How are things?”

“Nothing interesting up north at the moment, sir.” 

The boy glanced to his father and smiled. He seemed to be loosening toward the idea then. 

“Any further instructions, Mr. Vader?”

And Veers witnessed the General’s mouth twitch slightly at the name, but his eyes--- well. Veers used to look at his son like that. 

“No, keep doing what you’re….”

But then he looked up over the cowboy’s head and Veers jerked his gaze back out toward the road as well. 

A faint cloud of dust was rising from down toward the bridge. 

“Ellery!” snapped the General. “Find Antilles and Venka! Marshal if you would rouse the house, and have Maggie and some of the hands get the boards we prepared and place them in the windows.”

And Veers only just managed to stop his hand from jumping to his forehead in salute at those tones. 

He moved inside and slapped at Solo, on the sofa. 

“Solo! They’re coming! Let’s go.”

The gambler, to his credit, was awake instantly and reaching for his gunbelt, on the table next to him.

The mistress of the ranch was also alert, shoving the quilt off and grabbing her boots as she looked around for her rifle and gun belt. 

Veers moved swiftly through to the kitchen to alert Maggie, and pass on the General’s instructions before he went back through the living room, facing up to the fact that he would have to accept Piett’s involvement.

He entered the Sheriff’s room to find his friend struggling into a sitting position, swearing under his breath.

Veers helped him, and then went to get his boots and knelt so that Piett didn’t have to bend over.

“No, ‘you’re not up to this, Piett’?” his friend asked wryly.

“We both know I’d be wasting my breath, Firmus,” the Marshal returned, finishing with the boots, and retrieving Piett’s gun belt to hand to him before offering an arm to assist him in standing. 

“I’ll just say this.”

And Piett looked up from buckling on his Colt at his friend’s serious tone.

“You have a girl who adores you out there, a town that needs you, and a friend that thinks you’re more like a brother. So, I’m asking you to do only what you know you’re physically capable of. Rely on the rest of us. Please, Firmus.”

Piett regarded him in silence for a moment, hands still on his belt.

“Max…..I….thank you,” he managed hoarsely. “You---I’m so rubbish at this. I feel the same. And, I promise to try.”

“I’ll take that,” said Veers, nodding briskly and motioning to the door. “Your rifle is in the living room. Miss Leia cleaned it last night. Or this morning. It all blurs.”

They made their way to the living room, and Piett picked up the rifle before both of them moved outside to the veranda. 

The General was in the center and he turned as they came out. Veers could see him assess his friend, but he didn’t try to order him back. 

Solo was out in the yard, close enough to the house for cover if he needed it, hand resting on his ornate pistol. Antilles was leaning casually on the fence to Solo’s left, loading his Colt. Skywalker was on the other side of the veranda out in the yard, mirroring Solo. Venka was not to be seen and Veers wondered where the General had instructed him to be. 

The lady of the house was up on the veranda as well, standing slim and alert in the corner, her rifle resting along her arm and her Colt strapped to her hip. Piett moved immediately to join her, but the General stopped him.

“We need another good rifle on the other side, Piett.”

Veers could see he didn’t like it, but he acknowledged that it was good tactics. He paused only to embrace the girl briefly before obeying the order and moving to the opposite corner of the veranda, his own rifle ready on his arm.

“Veers by me if you would.”

“Sir,” he said when he was close enough to keep his voice discreet, “where’s Ellery and Venka?”

“Around, Captain,” the General replied in a low voice and gave him a grim smile. 

And the riders rumbled into the yard.

  
  


****

Leia gripped her rifle, resisting the urge to bring it up and shoot until she ran out of ammunition. Apparently, Palpatine had a small army, judging by the amount of men he had brought with him. 

He was closely flanked by two rather hulking individuals, because of course he wasn’t willing to ride out front where he was exposed. 

He cast an assessing eye around at them and sniffed the air.

“Was there a fire here?” he asked, looking right at her and smiling horribly.

“Nope,” said Solo immediately from nearby. “Just had ourselves a bit of a barbeque. Don’t recall inviting you.”

“Ah Mr. Solo. She must be paying you quite a bit for you to stick around like this.”

“Well that is true. On the other hand, I really don’t like you,  _ Sam _ , and wanted my chance.” he tipped his hat insolently and Leia actually smiled as Palpatine’s face darkened. The gambler was growing on her, with his wide grin and easy humor.

“Miss Leia,” Palpatine began but she interrupted.

“Once again, Mr. Palpatine, you are trespassing on my property. One might almost call it an invasion with the amount of mercenaries you’ve brought along. You may think you can intimidate others in this town, but not me. Get out.”

“Ah, but I have a warrant that needs serving for that cowboy over there.”

“Oh yes? Sheriff!” she called without moving her gaze from the land baron.

“Are you serving a warrant?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Piett replied coolly. 

“We swore in a new Sheriff, since you shirked your duties, Piett,” sneered Palpatine and motioned to a swarthy man who sat on his horse slightly behind Palpatine. 

“Well, as the  _ town _ elected me and I don’t recall them changing their minds, I think that I’ll be right here as the  _ legitimate _ Sheriff. I promise you, I’ll stand between you and these people to the last breath.” Piett told him.

“Then maybe it’s time for you to have that last breath,  _ Sheriff _ ,” snarled Palpatine. 

Leia lifted her rifle ever so slightly, but then the General was speaking.

“That sounded like a threat, Palpatine. I’m fairly done with you threatening people I care about.”

“Skywalker,” the man spat, his nasty face wrinkling even further as he glared at the tall vigilante.

“Yes,” he replied calmly. “You won’t be running away from this battle,  _ General _ . I’ve been waiting too long for this.”

Leia watched as Palpatine looked over at Luke for a long moment before bringing his wizened face back to the General’s.

“Your son isn’t he? It took me awhile the other day. He favors  _ her _ more. But then I saw the eyes and I knew. Must have survived the orphanage then.”

_ His son. Luke was the General’s son. _

Leia looked around swiftly. This was not news to Piett or Veers, she could see in their faces, but Solo was raising his eyebrows as was Antilles.

“You  _ knew _ ,” the General said, and Leia could hear the building rage. “You knew she had the child!”

“Well yes. I needed to know if I could proceed with the property acquisition. Apparently there were two, but this one must have survived.”

And Leia watched the General reel at that. 

“Two….” he whispered, stricken, and his hand was moving toward his pistol.

“Sir,” said Veers warningly, bringing him back to himself.

“This is all meaningless,” Palpatine declared. “We are here for Skywalker because he murdered one of my men. I have a warrant and a Sheriff….”

“Neither of which are legitimate,” put in Veers.

“We’ll take that boy with us and we’ll hang him,” the robber baron hissed and Leia was done.

“You will not. You will get off of Alliance ranch property with or without my rifle bullets in you,” she said, raising it at last and sighting at him.

The two lackeys on either side of Palpatine drew closer to him and pulled their weapons. 

Immediately, Piett’s rifle was on his shoulder, and Solo had both his pistols out.

But Palpatine was…... _ laughing _ ?

“Oh, Miss Leia, what a temper. Sheriff really, could you not have taught her to be a lady?”

“Didn’t need to teach that,” she heard Piett clip out. “It came naturally.”

_ She loved that man. _

“I have a proposition,” the odious man said. “I’ll rip up this warrant and we’ll overlook that completely if you sign over the land I want from you.”

And Leia paused. 

_ If she could keep Luke safe….. _

“How do I know you would keep your word?” she called, not moving the rifle.

He chuckled evilly. “You’d just have to trust me.”

“Do not agree to that, Miss Leia,” Luke said, speaking for the first time. 

“Well?” Palpatine asked.

“You’ll get neither,” she told him.

“Then I regretfully…”

Solo snorted derisively.

“...will have to authorize force.” Palpatine said, and before he was finished speaking, a rifle cracked from somewhere out of sight and a bullet buried itself in the wooden beam right by Leia’s head.

She was fairly certain that Piett and Solo fired at the same time, and several of Palpatine’s men went down. The others fanned out, kicking their horses and firing at the veranda. Leia ducked down and Solo whipped himself to the side of the house as he aimed for a horseman and in that moment, his back was turned to another man who was levelling his gun at the gambler.

Leia didn’t think---she leapt over the railing to tackle Solo to the ground and the shot whistled over their heads. Below her, Solo moved and raised his arm to fire over her back twice.

She moved her head to look into his face. He grinned at her.

“Well thanks, Sweetheart. I think you just saved my life.”

“Mr. Solo, I am  _ not _ your ‘sweetheart’.”

“Well not  _ yet _ , your Queenliness….”

“Ergh!” she pushed herself off of the infuriating man and to her feet. She grasped the porch rail and swung back over to draw her Colt.

“I happen to like nice men,” she shot at him, over her shoulder as he took a knee near the wall.

“I’m nice men!” he hollered back as another rider came by and Leia fired smoothly, sending him rolling into the dust. 

_ Good lord the man was incorrigible. In a gunfight for her ranch, and he was flirting. It was  _ **_not_ ** _ endearing. _

****

Piett watched his girl swing herself back over the porch railing and breathed once more. When she had tackled Solo he was terrified that she had been hit. 

“Leia!” he called to her, and she jerked her eyes to him.

“You and I need to go upstairs and start picking them off.”

He could see her reluctance to not be in the thick of the fight and he understood that well, but he knew objectively that they would do the most good there. She nodded curtly, and they both gauged the fight before moving to the big door and tumbling inside. 

His side flared at that, but she was there, getting his arm over her shoulders as they made their way across the living room to the stairs. They could hear the shots hitting the house and somewhere glass shattered. 

They separated at the top, and he took the north facing bedroom while she took one of the south facing ones.

He knelt at the window and shoved it up, resting his rifle on the sill and waiting. There. He pulled the trigger and the man on horseback was thrown off, the animal running ahead without its rider. He could hear her fire across the hall. 

At one point he heard a loud commotion downstairs and then the sound of the shotgun. 

_ Was Maggie…..? _

But he didn’t have time to check as at that moment, Veers came into view below him, cautiously moving around the side of the house and Piett saw a rifle barrel gleam in the grasses from the other side of the fence, drawing a bead on his friend.

Piett waited until he was certain of his own angle and fired. The rifle disappeared abruptly, and Veers swung his head up to the window. Piett threw him a small salute. Veers grinned and disappeared once more. 

Piett and Leia fired several more times, and he wondered if they were getting the upper hand when he heard a great deal of noise from the yard and then that hated voice.

“Skywalker!! Get out here! We have something of yours!!”

Piett rose swiftly and was met in the hall by his girl. They looked at each other in dread.

“It’s Luke isn’t it?” she whispered.

“If it is, my dear,” he replied, “we will fight for him. And if Sam Palpatine is shot during it, so much the better.”

She gave him a serious nod, and they moved down the stairs together cautiously. 

They were met by the sight of Maggie, red hair in glorious disarray, standing in the center of the living room with the shotgun and a dead man near the front door.

“Well done, Miss Margaret,” said Piett. “Watch at the back door now.”

“All right, Sheriff me dear,” and she trotted off, calmly.

_ They definitely could have used her in the cavalry.  _

Very cautiously, Piett nudged the front door open with his rifle barrel and stepped out. 

In the yard, several of Palpatine’s thugs held a struggling Luke Skywalker, while the man himself was standing nearby, holding his pistol to the boy’s head. There were bodies all around the yard, though Piett didn’t recognize anyone in his swift assessment. 

There were maybe seven of the robber baron’s men left, but it was still enough to be a threat and Piett had his rifle trained on the man, Leia at his side having switched to her Colt for the same purpose. 

“Anyone takes a wrong step here and he dies,” Palpatine snarled. From the corner of his eye, Piett could see Solo rounding the house cautiously, while Veers and the General moved from the direction of the barn.

“Ah, finally decided to show, Skywalker. This is how things will go---I will let your runt live if Miss Leia there signs the papers I have here for the land. Then we can all be civilized again and have the added benefit of a train line for this town. Really put it on the map.”

“Sheriff?” Leia whispered quietly to him.

“We cannot let him, my dear,” he said softly back. “He cannot have even a part of this ranch. He has to be stopped.”

“Guns down!” Palpatine ordered. “I can shoot him piece by piece.” His lackeys each had their weapons on a different target as well. 

“Damn it!” Piett hissed.

_ Even if Palpatine only wounded the boy, how fast could they take down the rest of his men, before being shot themselves? _

He glanced swiftly to Veers who shook his head. 

Slowly he lowered his rifle, Leia following suit.

“Good,” Palpatine cackled, “good.”

Solo holstered his pistols and Veers’ Smith and Wessons went the same way. Finally the General lowered his gun.

“No, Father!” the younger Skywalker said, angry and frustrated. 

“Now,” said Palpatine, smiling. “Let’s conclude our business shall we?”

And he suddenly moved his gun from the blonde cowboy and fired. 

The General went down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Family


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the shootout. And Anakin gets another piece of news that he must ponder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pull out your pistols folks. We're about to finish this thing. ;) Let's just say Henley has a job ahead of him.....
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you! :)

“Everyone stay as you are!” Palpatine roared as they all moved for their weapons, and he had his barrel trained on young Skywalker once more. 

“You’re a backstabbing coward,” Piett spat from the veranda.

“Oh I shot him from the front, Sheriff,” Palpatine sneered. “And my men are all prepared to take each one of you.”

“Want to see which of us shoots you before then?” Veers asked coldly, glancing down at the General. 

_ Was the shot a fatal one? It seemed too far over to have pierced something vital…. _

Palpatine ignored this and looked at the girl by his friend. 

“Will you sign this or do I kill the son too, Miss Leia?” 

“Stop right there, you wrinkled old bastard,” said Solo’s voice, and Veers realized that the gambler was holding a Derringer and pointing it at the smirking land baron. 

_ Were Venka and Antilles in position? _ Veers wondered. 

“Please, Mr. Solo, what will that do? I’ll shoot him before you can do anything.”

Solo found young Skywalker’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Luke,” he told him, and Palpatine chuckled.

Solo fired and the young cowboy fell.  _ Out of the line of fire. _

In the half second of shock this afforded, several things happened ----lackeys fired, and Veers saw Piett jerk and stagger. Solo had his pistols out almost as fast as Veers himself, and was taking out Palpatine’s men along with the Marshal. And from their concealments, the Deputy, Ellery, and Antilles were causing devastation in Palpatine’s ranks.

But it was Leia who had descended the veranda, her cold fury like an aura around her, and shot Palpatine in the chest. 

He went to his knees gurgling, and then jerked back as a large Bowie knife embedded in his throat. 

Veers realized the General had made it to his own knees, his hand outstretched from the throw, blood soaking his left shoulder. 

The girl whipped her head to look at him, and he nodded to her. Veers knelt at his side, and Leia moved to check on Luke as a strange silence filled the yard. 

Then..... one of the men sprawled on the ground lifted his gun to her. 

Veers had a moment of feeling as though he was in slow motion, the man’s trigger finger was tightening----

\---another shot and he jerked to lie still with a hole in his head. 

Veers and Leia turned to see Piett lower his rifle and then she immediately ran to him, seizing him in her arms, hard enough to make him huff slightly with pain. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Sheriff darling, but I thought…..”

“Merely a graze, my dear, I promise.” 

Veers could see the blood on his sleeve, but he believed him. He turned his attention to the General.

“Sir….we should get you inside.”

“My son.” The General staggered to his feet and made it over to the younger man who was sitting up and holding his hand to his thigh, looking up at Solo accusingly.

“You  _ shot _ me!” 

“I did. Just a bit of a flesh wound really.”

“It doesn’t  _ feel _ like a bit, Han!”

“It’s a Derringer, Luke, don’t whine. “

The gambler offered him a hand, and Skywalker took it to heave to his feet.

“Father,” he said and Veers watched as the General folded his son in his arms. He pulled back to look into the young man’s face searchingly. 

“You’re not hit anywhere else?”

“No,  _ you’re _ the one we need to work on, Father.”

Venka, Antilles, and Ellery came from their respective concealments. 

“Well done gentlemen,” the General said. 

“Deputy,” called the lady of the ranch, “would you be so good as to go for Doc Henley? I’m afraid he’s going to be quite busy.” 

  
  


****

Anakin surveyed their small band while they waited for Venka to arrive with the Doc. 

Out in the yard, Antilles, Solo and the other hands were moving bodies into a wagon. Ellery was checking on the cattle and Maggie was---naturally---in the kitchen, but this time she was not cooking. She and Leia were heating water and laying out supplies for the various wounded among them.

Anakin was deeply relieved to find that Luke was indeed only winged. His son was sitting on a dining room chair, the wounded leg extended to rest on another chair, and pressing a towel to stop the bleeding. 

Veers had cut away Anakin’s shirt from the wound in his shoulder, and was currently pressing a towel upon it as Anakin sat near his son on his insistence. His brain was still trying to accept that it was over. Palpatine was dead. His son was alive, and mostly unharmed, sitting at his side. He smiled again. No doubt the others were wondering at how frequently he did this. 

“We’re going to have to get the bullet out, sir” Veers told him. 

“I know, Veers. I’ve had much worse. The Doc will know what to do.” 

“I recall the last time we had to dig a bullet out of you, sir” Piett commented, limping over, holding his side, but smiling slightly.

Veers rolled his eyes.

“I swear to all that is holy, Firmus, that if you aren’t lying down in five seconds I’m tempted to knock you out the old fashioned way.”

“Marshal, I would be most seriously displeased with you if you did,” commented Leia primly returning from the kitchen, holding a large ceramic bowl of hot water which she set on the table. “But Sheriff darling, plant yourself on the sofa immediately, because you should know that I intend to follow Doc Henley’s instructions to the letter concerning you, however draconian they may be, no budging.”

Piett huffed as though deeply offended, but Anakin could tell the man appreciated having two people who cared about him so much. He made his way to the sofa indicated and stretched upon it, swearing softly.

“Yes, I do recall that as well, Piett,” Anakin said, speaking to the Sheriff’s remembrance. “The circumstances were less than ideal.”

“We rarely had what I would term ‘ideal’ circumstances, sir,” Veers said, moving to allow the lady of the house to take his place with a warm, wet towel. 

_ And it was painful and pleasant at the same time. _

“Those were the  _ least _ ideal,” Piett said from the sofa. “ _You_ were driving the wagon, Veers--- _ I _ was trying to get the bullet out while we shook around back there. You were stalwart, sir, as I recall.”

“If swearing so hard my hair curled is stalwart,” Veers added with a grin to Anakin, who returned it.

Luke was soaking this in. “How long did you serve with my Father?” he asked, large blue eyes shining with interest. 

“Six years,” Piett responded, as Veers moved to his friend in order to get a look at the graze on his arm. Leia moved the hot towel to get a better look at Anakin’s wound.

“These two talk about you all the time,” she told him, leaning over to dip the towel once more, and a locket swung out of her blouse to dangle briefly as she wrung out the cloth. 

_ Was that….? _

Anakin suddenly felt numb, and realized that he had been so focused on the shining gold before his eyes that he had tuned out what the girl was saying. He dragged his attention back to her.

“.....of the ‘General’ that I half thought you to be one of the mythical heroes of old,” she was saying, pressing the warm cloth to his shoulder once more while Luke smiled at her.

He stared at her face---the delicate lines of her cheek and jaw, the large melting brown eyes (those eyes!!), and the wide smooth brow.

“General?” she faltered slightly.

“He said…...there were  _ two _ ,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Who said?” Leia ( _ they would have named her Leia. Luke and Leia _ .) was looking concerned now and glanced over to Veers behind him.

“Palpatine, he…..” 

But Anakin was interrupted by a loud voice which heralded the Doctor’s arrival, and he composed himself. This was not the moment. And it could still be a massive coincidence, though given everything else, he was doubting that more and more. Fate was playing a hand here, he was sure of it. 

“Did I miss the memo that the war had resumed?” Henley asked tersely as he came in. “I ride up to a wagon pile of bodies---one of which is  _ Sam Palpatine _ , no complaints there, by the way---and all of you are shot up I see. I’m not an army doctor you know.”

“No indeed,” responded Veers, amused. “You are a man of many more varied talents, Doc.”

“Miraculous,” Henley sniffed, looking at him. “You appear to have avoided the bullets. One of the few I see. Sheriff if you think you’re getting back on your feet anytime soon, you can just think again. And, Mr. Vader is it?”

“Skywalker actually,” Anakin responded, and smiled slightly as his son gave him a proud grin, “Anakin Skywalker.”

“All right, you look the worst at the moment, which is saying something with these two around,” Henley said, gesturing to Veers and Piett. 

He came over with his bag and set it on the table. 

“And what about you, young man?” he asked. “What’s your name again?”

“I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m his son.”

_ Anakin could hear that over and over every day for the rest of his life and not tire of it.  _

“Decided to get yourself shot as well then? Does it run in the family?”

Luke chuckled. 

“All right, yes, that’s just a slight flesh wound, you’ll be alright. Miss Leia, if Maggie is around I could use you both to help with all these idiots. And I may not be able to see you, but I know you’re rolling your eyes, Sheriff,” he continued without turning around. 

Anakin laughed because Piett had been in the very act of doing just that. 

Maggie appeared from the kitchen with an extra apron that she handed to Leia.

“Maggie, excellent to see you,” said Henley and he sounded genuine. “You look magnificent.”

“None of your wiley ways now Doctor, ye know that I’ll have none of it.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows to look at the lady of the house.

_ Was…...was the doctor sweet on Maggie? _

Leia gave him a swift grin and for a moment he saw Padme’. His heart contracted painfully.

“All right, we’ll start with getting out this bullet then,” said Henley as Anakin returned his attention to the Doctor.

It was unpleasant for a while after that, but eventually the spent bullet clanged into a metal bowl and the Doctor was swiftly and skillfully cleaning and wrapping the wound. 

“You shouldn’t use this arm for two weeks, Mr. Skywalker,” the Doctor said, wiping his hands.

“It’s General, actually,” Anakin said, glad to have that over with. 

“Ah.”

“He was our commander in the cavalry, Doc,” put in Veers and Anakin watched Henley glance between his former officers and himself, then sigh heavily.

“That explains a  _ great deal. _ ”

He moved to Luke and wrapped his leg, informing him that he was to stay off his horse for at least four days.

“But Artoo will cause all  _ sorts _ of problems if he’s not ridden,” his son had protested. “You don’t know….”

“I’d be happy to ride him,” Leia offered. “I’ll be taking Lady out as well, after all and….don’t look at me like that Sheriff dear, you know you won’t be riding anytime soon.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” said Henley fervently, examining Piett. “Well. Disregarded me entirely I see.”

“You did, I believe, notice the amount of bodies and bullets around?” Piett inquired, “it was  _ necessary… _ .”

Henley snorted. “You and I, Sheriff, are likely never going to agree on what actions are ‘necessary’ when it comes to your health. All right. I’m afraid I need to stitch this or it could get worse and you’ll be laid up longer. And….it’s slightly infected.”

Anakin noticed that both Veers and Leia stiffened, and gave the Doctor their very focused attention. 

“Don’t panic you two, I can clean it out and we can catch it early. My point, Sheriff, is….well, it won’t be very pleasant and it will take a while. I’d prefer to put you under.”

Piett shifted uncomfortably at all the scrutiny, and Anakin rose slowly to move into the living room and deposit himself in an armchair carefully. 

Henley looked sincere rather than put out. “Sheriff, I am aware of your rather high pain tolerance you may recall, and you are always stubborn about passing out when you should. Please allow me to do this.”

“Firmus,” Veers was quiet and stern. “You’ll heal more quickly.”

Piett looked around at all the faces surrounding him, eyes falling last upon Leia.

“I’ll help,” she told the doctor, but keeping her gaze on the man she had adopted as a father. 

_ And how was he to deal with that? If he was right…..He had no desire to change what they had found.  _

“Very well,” Piett said, “Give me a hand up then, Veers. My room I presume?” he asked the Doctor, who nodded briskly and moved to get his bag, all business once more. 

  
  


*****

The late afternoon sun was spilling in pleasantly through the windows of the living room when the Doctor left after a well deserved meal from Maggie in the kitchen. Ellery was present as well, so Anakin didn’t hear any strife and the Doctor left more quietly than he had arrived. 

Antilles and Venka had accompanied him with the unpleasant wagon of bodies to be disposed of, and Venka declared he wanted to sleep in his own bed afterwards.

It was quiet now, most of the ranch resting from the exertions of the last several days. Veers came out of Piett’s room, having gone in to check on his friend, and slumped on one of the sofas across from Anakin. 

Luke was asleep on the other, sprawled in happy abandon. Anakin smiled slightly at the image.

“Henley says to clean it with alcohol every time we change the bandage,” Veers said to Anakin’s inquiring look. “But he thinks it should be alright. We’re to contact him at the first sign of fever.”

“You and Miss Organa seemed…..quite concerned.”

The girl had yet to leave Piett’s room, no doubt still at his side, as she had been when Anakin himself had gone to inquire how his Captain fared. Piett had still been in his drug induced sleep, and Leia had looked up to smile at the General from where she sat, one hand holding a book, the other resting on the Captain’s arm. 

Veers looked exhausted, lines of strain clear on his face. He sighed. “This is a little too familiar to another experience, sir. He nearly died that time.” His former Captain paused, lost in bad memories, then looked up at him. “I know he had some serious injuries and illnesses in the army. So did we all. But that incident……”

Veers rubbed a hand over his stubbled jaw. “I personally think we have Miss Leia to thank. She didn’t leave him---a force of nature that girl, and I believe, had only recently realized what Firmus had become to her. She wasn’t about to give him up.”

_ Damn it all. This was not going to be easy.  _

Anakin studied Veers and decided in that moment to seek his counsel. 

“Captain…..out in the yard, Palpatine said that there were….two children.”

“Yes, sir,” Veers said sympathetically, glancing at Luke.

“Veers, I believed there to only be one until that moment. And…..and I think the other child survived.”

The Marshal studied him curiously. “I thought Palpatine said…”

“He didn’t know.” Anakin drew the locket out from his shirt and pulled it over his head. “My wife and I, we had matching sets with our photos in them. I don’t believe you ever met my wife, Captain.”

Veers shook his head. “I never had the privilege, sir. But why are you telling me this?”

Anakin rose and moved to hand him the locket. “Please look at her picture.”

Veers opened it and studied the photograph for a long moment and when he looked up to meet Anakin’s eyes, he knew that the Marshal understood.

Wordlessly, he handed back the locket and Anakin sat back down, replacing it over his head.

“I am telling you this now Veers, because mere hours ago, I noted that the lady of the house has a matching locket. And I am willing to bet a great deal that we will find these photos inside.”

“The Organas adopted her as a baby,” Veers whispered hoarsely. 

“I would imagine that we could send for records from Kentucky. You said they were a Southern family originally.”

“Yes,” the Captain said. “Sir….”

“I know Veers. Why do you think I’m speaking to you? I have no wish to intrude on what has long been established. So I am seeking your counsel. If it was just me, I wouldn’t say a word. She is happy and loved. Frankly, Piett is a far better man than I am. But….”

“She has a brother,” Veers finished for him, glancing at Luke. 

“Yes and I would be keeping that from her too, if I am silent.”

Veers bent over to place his head in his hands for a moment, then sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sir, you have to tell her. And….with all due respect to you, sir, we need to trust her. You’re not asking her to choose anything---she’s a grown woman.”

Anakin nodded. “Thank you, Captain. I will wait a few days---let all of us recover a bit.”

  
  


****

Leia glanced around the dining room table, deeply pleased to have them all around it for the first time in several days. Luke smiled at her from several seats away and she smiled back. Since he was the General’s son and not just a cowhand, he was joining them, as was Solo since he had saved Luke’s life after all. 

The gambler caught her eye and winked. She sighed internally. The sooner he left, the sooner she could relax.

Piett was seated on her right for the first time since the gun battle and looking well. She had been as good as her word, and absolutely refused to deviate from Henley’s instructions. This had meant three days of bed rest for the Sheriff, and she knew that he hated it, but it was also heartening that Veers backed her up. He had been allowed to join them yesterday on the sofa, and today he was looking more like himself once more. She could feel his contentment as well--he had gone out to see Lady--and he smiled at her as she met his eyes. 

Veers was on her left, a calm and steady presence as he chatted to Luke about horses and fielded questions about his cavalry experience.

It was the General who was the slightly discordant note at the table. He too was healing well, and it wasn’t that he was unhappy. Who could be with Maggie’s offerings on the big oak table? She had presented them with a beautiful roast beef and some refreshing cold salads to go with it along with her famous golden rolls which were warm and fragrant. Solo had already consumed a ridiculous amount of them, along with shameful amounts of their sweet churned butter.

Leia had pulled out some of the wine Bail Organa had laid down, because this was a small celebration after all. Maggie was working on dessert as they ate, something about chocolate cake and fresh berries with cream. 

But the General was quiet. Smiling when spoken to and responding politely, but clearly something was on his mind. He looked her way a great deal. 

When she had first come out for dinner, resplendent in a white dress as it had been some time since she’d worn one, he had looked almost stricken and placed a hand on the sideboard to steady himself. He had covered it well as she took Piett’s arm to go to the table, but she wondered at the reaction. 

Maggie brought out dessert and covered herself in glory so much that she actually blushed at their praise as she retreated to the kitchen to rejoin Ellery and Kelly, who had happily been found battered but alive.

When they had finished, everyone clearly feeling at right with the world, the General had tapped his glass gently and risen.

“Gentlemen,” he said, “I think we can all agree that each of you has done great things these last few days. But I would like to propose a toast to Miss Leia, who stayed stalwart under great duress and against a very great evil. Without her determination to stand against Palpatine, we would not all be together in this endeavor. The lady of the house.”

They rose and raised their glasses. “The lady of the house!”

She blushed furiously, and smiled at them all as they seated themselves once more, Piett patting her arm proudly. 

“Thank you, General, kind words. I am so indebted to each of you. You are all welcome here, always.”

“Miss Leia,” the General paused and interestingly, caught Veers’ eye. “I wondered if I could speak with you and Captain Piett. Luke you as well. Apologies gentlemen,” he continued looking at Solo and Veers, “I cannot include you at this time.”

Solo shrugged, unoffended. “Veers, I have two delightful cigars that need to be smoked. Care to join me?”

“Don’t mind if I do, Solo,” the Marshal replied, and again Leia was puzzled by his nod to the General as he and the gambler rose and made their leisurely way to the veranda. 

She looked to Piett, but he seemed as curious as she was. He gave her his arm and she led them to the study. Luke closed the door behind them, while Leia moved around, lighting the lamps. 

She sat down and Piett stood at her shoulder, somewhat tense. Luke sat opposite her and the General remained standing as well, looking….. _ nervous _ ?

“You have me rather worried, General,” she told him. “Am I mistaken to think this is over? Can Palpatine’s influence still cause harm?”

_ Please say no. She couldn’t bear the thought of victory being stripped from them now. _

“Apologies, Miss Leia. It is nothing of that nature, no. But…..what I need to share with you is…..going to change things for all of us and I find myself unsure as to how to proceed. Piett can tell you that I am not a man given to smooth words.”

The Sheriff chuckled. “You did just fine when it was required, sir.”

Leia watched the General consider his former captain for some time, and Piett’s hand found her shoulder.

“Sir, it might be best for all of us then, if you just say what you’re thinking.”

She nodded. “Yes. Especially if it is unpleasant news. I would rather just get on with it.”

“Father?” Luke asked, concern evident in his voice. “Is it something to do with you being a vigilante?” He shot a quick glance at Piett.

The General barked a humorless laugh. “No, son, that would almost be easier I think.” He sighed and leaned against the heavy desk to run both hands through his short cropped hair. 

“All right, Piett, yes, I should just say it. Military reports can be useful.” He looked up at her directly and her heart began to pound though she didn’t know why. Piett’s hand tightened firmly, reminding her that he was with her.

“Out in the yard, Palpatine referred to me having…...two children. I had no idea, though clearly the nasty piece of work knew it. He was under the impression that Luke survived while the other did not. I have reason to believe however, that he was incorrect.”

Luke made an exclamation. “Father! How do you know?”

“Because of this my son.” And the General pulled a locket out of his shirt and over his head.

Luke eyed this. “You said there was another….”

“Yes,” said the General eyeing her softly, and Leia found herself holding her breath, that huge  _ something _ like a wave about to crash over her. “Yes, and I’m rather convinced that the one Miss Leia is currently wearing is its…...twin. Appropriate.”

“Sir,” Piett had found his voice and it was quite hoarse, “are you suggesting…..?”

“You were adopted out of Kentucky, yes?” the General asked her and she nodded. “Luke was raised in an orphanage in Kentucky,” he said. “My wife and I…..we lived there before I went to war.”

Leia felt as though she had been running a race, and looked up at Piett who was staring at the General with a white but composed face.

“I shared with you the other night what happened,” he continued, “you weren’t with us for that part, Piett. Palpatine had been manipulating things to get my property there. There was a ‘suspicious’ fire that destroyed our home. My wife died of smoke inhalation. I was told that the baby died with her. Clearly, Palpatine knew differently.”

“Miss Leia,” he said gently, and for some reason she wanted to cry, “What were you told about your necklace?”

“That….that it was my mother’s. It’s the only thing I have of hers.”

He nodded. “Would you open that locket for us?”

Her hands were trembling as she drew it over her head and undid the clasp. The General did the same to the other one, and Luke and Piett looked over her shoulder. 

Two identical sets of photographs could be seen. Leia jerked her head up to the scarred face of the General, looking at her with immense tenderness. 

“Your mother,” he said, tears in his own eyes, as hers filled, “was Padme’ Amidala and I loved her at first sight. Her hair was a glorious chestnut and her eyes…..” he tilted her chin slightly. “Are right here.”

She gave him a watery smile, then looked to the side at Luke…...at her  _ brother _ . 

He stared right back and the two of them examined each other for a minute before he threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

“A sister! I….” he paused and pulled back. “I can call you ‘Leia’ now, right?” 

She laughed. “Yes, Luke.” She pulled him in for another hug.

“Piett,” the General was saying, and she looked over at them. “I can never possibly thank you enough….”

  
  
“Sir.” Her Sheriff stopped him with an odd little smile on his face that twisted her heart. “There is no need to thank me for one of the greatest joys in my life. I’m so very pleased for all of you.” And he shook the General’s hand with sincere and warm regard. 

“I should let you three talk a bit more in private,” he continued, smiling at her, and then he turned to limp out of the study and shut the door behind him. 

Leia rose and moved to embrace the General, pulling back slightly to study the scarred face and compare it in her mind to the photograph. She smiled at him. 

“This is….Luke, how did you deal with this?” she asked, with a small laugh turning to her brother.

He grinned blindingly at her. “Well obviously I didn’t know about _you_. But I always wondered about my father. I hoped he was out there somewhere. And he was!”

“I was told you were dead,” Leia informed the General. “I grew up thinking that. I am so very glad that is not the case.”

She drew a breath and he looked at her knowingly. “Bail Organa was a very good man. But he was gone a great deal. I was very close to my adopted mother. It was lovely and I was…...devastated at their murder.”   
  


“I’m so very sorry Leia, that Palpatine’s reach hurt you that way as well,” the General said.

She reached for his hand and held it. “Thank you. I think perhaps you know what I am going to say. The man that just left this room has stood with me from the moment he held me as their bodies came in, to putting his life on the line for my home just recently, and all the things in between. I am so glad to meet you, and I would welcome you to stay here. You too, Luke,” she said turning to him. “But, I hope you understand when I say that….. I have a father.”

The General smiled at her, somewhat sadly, but with worlds of understanding, and squeezed her hand.

“I expected you to say so. And you are right. Perhaps you should call me ‘Anakin’,” he told her.

Her heart eased somewhat and she gave him another embrace. “I can do that. And I mean it, I want both of you to stay.”

He shook his head. “Leia, I think both of us know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Luke asked.

Anakin sighed. “I’m still a vigilante, Luke. I can’t stay and place the Marshal and the Sheriff in an impossible position. Perhaps someday….”

Luke’s face grew sad.

“I will always let you know where I am. I can visit, but there is too much in my past to allow me to settle just yet. In the meantime, this injury means I shall be here a while yet. Let us enjoy that.”

And he embraced them both---the three of them just standing together for a rare moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Partings and Meetings


	13. Partings and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Piett talk. Anakin cannot stay and many things are bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are at the end. Thank you all so much for reading along. I had SUCH fun writing this and picturing it so vividly in my head. I so appreciate you all saddling up with me. :)

He breathed in the smells of hay and horse and leather. Lady whiffled at his cheek, those velvet soft lips, tickling. He stroked a hand down the dark nose and smiled. 

“Soon, lovely. A ride will do us both some good, but I’ve got to get completely over this blasted wound.”

She huffed and nodded her head at him, then shoved into his chest once more, greedy for his attention. He laughed and scratched under her chin before moving to stroke down the dappled neck. She seemed to sense that he appreciated the contact and kept her head bowed against him. Nearby, Artoo poked his head out over the stall door to see why he wasn’t getting any attention.

His brain was still sorting through all that he had learned, and it helped to have Lady to give his attention to as he did so.

_ The General was a father to twins. One of them being his girl….. _

_ Not his, though, his brain reminded him. _

_ It didn’t work like that. She was grown and in that sense, while it was genuinely wonderful she and her father had found each other, this didn’t mean things had to change radically. Piett would be here whenever she needed him. And he had a friend in both the General and Veers. She would never cast him aside. _

_ True. But…..would she still want to ride together? Seek him out for advice...? He knew his own deep seated fear of loneliness as a friendless orphan was threatening to take over.  _

_ He thought of the early days—-of a traumatized teenager who couldn’t sleep for the nightmares that first week. So he hadn’t either, reading to her on the sofa by the fire until she fell asleep against him in the early hours.  _

_ He recalled her sweet voice encouraging him on as he leaned on her and Veers, those first days trying to walk again, and her triumphant hug when he managed the feat of mounting his own horse unaided. It had hurt like hell and he had no form to speak of, but she had embraced him as though he’d won the Kentucky Derby. _

_ Equally he recalled the General—- sitting with him on the veranda, and the pain in his eyes as Piett offered his condolences on the loss of his wife and child….. _

_ She had the General now. Perhaps she would prefer that he step back… _

_ Heavens. He needed to stop. It wasn’t about him. _

Piett nodded to himself, having wrestled that down and won. A slight rustle sounded behind him.

“I thought I would find you here.”

He turned around and she was a vision of loveliness in the open stable door. He smiled at her.

“Hello, my dear. I hope you are all right. That was some marvellous, but quite stunning news.”

She studied him for a moment, and he felt as though she was reading his face. Then she smiled back. 

“It was. It is. And I look forward to hearing so much more about my mother and my birth father. And  _ Luke _ .” She laughed. “We are already trying to determine who is older.”

His mouth quirked at the side. 

_ Skywalker twins. Yes, now he would have to see how much of the father was in each of them. _

“Is there a question, my dear? Surely it’s you?”

She moved to him at that and took his arm. “Come sit for a moment, will you?” 

He obeyed, the Lady snorting her disapproval at Leia.

“I know, Lady, but he’s mine as well.”

_ And his heart was glad at that. _

They sat side by side on a hay bale and she held onto his arm. 

“Sheriff darling, I want to be very clear on something. I want  _ you _ to be very clear on something.” She laid her head on his shoulder in the way she had done thousands of times before. He was suddenly struck with a memory of a moment exactly like this----when a gawky 14 year old had sat beside him on a hay bale, and they had discussed how well her shooting lesson had gone, while barn swallows flitted in and out, and autumn light had made the hay glow around them. A young girl in braids had leaned against him, and he discovered what it meant that day to love a daughter. 

It seemed her mind was on a similar path. 

“Do you remember the first time I hit a target from horseback?” she asked him. “I mean granted, it was on that old gelding, what was his name?”

“Gerald,” Piett murmured, recalling that as well.

“Oh yes, Maggie named him, I forgot.” She chuckled. “Still, I felt like I could do anything for a moment there. You took me to get a soda water to celebrate.”

“You made me try it,” he said, making a face.

“Stop, you liked them too,” she admonished, nudging him gently.

“Not as sweet as  _ you _ did, my dear,” he responded, chuckling. 

“All right, fair. Remember that day when I was fifteen and you came to get me from school because I punched that bully for beating up Jack Lambert?”

_ Yes, indeed. The teacher had informed him that she very much approved Leia’s defense, but the policy was that both combatants in a fight were to be sent home. “It wasn’t a fight” Leia had said “he ran away after I punched him”. He had desperately tried to contain a laugh.  _

“You came from the office riding Avery. I think half the kids thought you were arresting me, and the other half thought it was amazing that you were my father. I was so proud.”

_ She had swung up behind him, expecting a lecture. Instead, as her small hands gripped around his waist tightly, he told her that Veers was going to show her how to get in some proper hits.  _

“Not as much as I was,” he told her, resting his head on hers. 

“And there was the time that I broke my wrist trying to prove to the Canliss boy that I could climb higher in the barn.”

_ Goodness, he recalled that. His heart had stopped when she’d shown him where she’d been, tears still on her cheeks, though she’d stopped crying by the time he’d sprinted from the pasture when the boy had come yelling.  _

“It’s truly a miracle that I’m not completely grey,” he told her, reaching to pat her hand which she tightened on his arm. 

“I wasn’t all  _ that _ bad, dearest Sheriff.”

_ Horse races with Veers. The train ride to get ice cream in the city. Her eighteenth birthday party and the dance where she insisted that he be her first partner. Evenings reading by the fire. Her first successful cattle sale. Riding slowly side by side.  _

“No,” he replied softly. “You were….a gift.”

“I told you a few days ago that we don’t need paper, Sheriff. And….we don’t need blood either.”

His throat was tight.

“I’m so very grateful and happy to discover this part of my family.” She reached up and turned his face to hers. “But I’m adding it to the family that’s already here--this  _ father _ I love so very much. I hope that’s clear?”

He turned, unable to answer her verbally, to pull her into his arms and she wrapped her own around him tight enough to dispel his insecurities.

Lady called from her stall after a few minutes, making her jealousy known, and he laughed to pull away and rise, offering his hand to his girl. She took it and he pulled her up.

“I love you rather a lot,” he told her, as she took his arm in both her hands to stroll back up to the house. 

“I know,” she replied, leaning into him. 

Piett was grateful and at peace as they approached the large house, the vanilla scent of cigars drifting down to them where Veers and Solo relaxed on the veranda in the fading sunset.

“Do the rest of us get to know the big secret now?” Solo asked with great cheek, and Veers closed his eyes in exasperation. 

“ _ You _ don’t,” Leia informed him, sweeping up the steps. Solo rose to follow her, but Piett stayed outside with Veers, to lean against the rail. 

Max was watching him cautiously. 

“You already knew,” Piett said mildly. 

“I did. When he sought my advice on it several days ago.” 

His friend regarded him. “And, ah, what are your thoughts on the matter?” Veers asked. 

Piett folded his arms and looked down at his boots. “Mixed, as you can imagine. But mostly….”

He looked up again at Veers’ understanding grey eyes. “I’m genuinely pleased for them all, Max.”

“I expected no different from you,” the Marshal responded, with a slight smile. “I see she found you. What are  _ her _ thoughts on the matter?”

Piett looked in the warm, inviting windows of the ranch house where she had disappeared. 

“She made it very clear who her family was,” he said, bringing his gaze back to Veers and smiling. 

“I expected that too,” Max replied. 

Piett rolled his eyes at him. 

“She’s got the biggest heart in the west, Firmus, plenty of room there.”

_ Yes _ , Piett thought,  _ she did. _

****

Anakin leaned on the fence of the north pasture and watched the sun setting in the west. This country was glorious, and he could see why Piett and Veers had wanted to stay here. Even without the pull of his children, he understood the desire to settle here. 

But his past would not allow that. Maybe someday, when warrants were expired and his presence would not cause problems for anyone. 

Luke and Leia were riding together, allowing Artoo to challenge Ben in small races up and down the big pasture, dipping out of sight in the hollow to thunder away to the far end.

_ His children.  _ **_Their_ ** _ children. _

He was leaving tomorrow, but the past fortnight had been a wonderful dream. 

_ Slow rides to exercise their horses with Luke and Leia, once Luke’s leg was healed enough to handle it. _

_ A longer ride with his daughter to tour a large portion of the ranch, and she was able to tell him of her childhood and upbringing. He asked questions, content to hear her voice and see her mother in her face and carriage. And it came as no surprise to him that Piett’s name was frequent. Anakin felt the pain of not being there for her. But clearly, while a good man, Bail Organa had not been there in that way either. Piett had taught her to shoot. Helped her with arithmetic homework. Advised her on horse auctions and, along with Veers, made sure her ranch and property were safe in every way. And just loved her. _

_ Chats late into the night with Luke about his experiences growing up. The bittersweet knowledge that Luke had not been adopted and thus, had no barriers to accepting Anakin as his Father. He desired him to stay keenly, but Anakin could not, deeply as he wanted to. It would have to be enough to know that his children were alive and happy and cared for. _

Luke would be staying at the ranch with his sister and their joy together was a balm to his soul. He could visit. Luke was keen to ride out and meet with him as well. Perhaps someday he could settle nearby. Keep a low profile. 

Piett and Veers had both hinted that they could perhaps turn a blind eye to his presence, but he was not going to have them do so. It was very kind, but he knew his men well. They had done enough already in keeping his presence here discreet. He could not ask them to compromise themselves.

That too would be difficult for him to leave behind. The three of them had spent numerous evenings around the slowly dying fireplace, long after the younger two had retired, reminiscing of their time in the army and catching up on what they had each been doing the last nine years. 

Piett, still healing, had fallen asleep two different nights, but Veers had just covered him with a throw and he and Anakin continued to talk into the small hours.

Anakin learned that Veers’ son had died tragically. He heard the details of the horse rustlers and the raid that had nearly cost Piett his life. But he also heard about Veers’ ability with wood, the exciting recovery of a gold theft, and how the man had taught his daughter to fight. He’d laughed quite long at that. 

Piett, never one to like speaking about himself at length, was a master of understatement. However, Anakin could read between the lines (or had them bluntly filled in by Veers) and knew that the town loved their Sheriff (nine years after all) that Piett had some amusing stories involving the town drunk, and some intense ones that had involved the Sheriff needing to use his guns to good effect. 

Of course, Piett was drawn to talk more about his daughter, and Anakin drank in his experiences with her, Veers chipping in here and there. It gave him a more rounded picture of her growing up, though it made him sad for Luke who had not been given the security and love that his sister had. 

Anakin shared the story of himself and his wife. He told of his hunts for the various scum around the West and his ongoing quest to take down Palpatine. But he was more interested in listening, comfortable in their long held camaraderie which they had all slipped into quite easily. 

He heard someone approaching and then Piett was leaning on the fence next to him, his Stetson pushed back as the sun was low enough not to worry him. 

“Good ride?” Anakin asked, plucking a new blade of grass to worry with his teeth. Piett had been allowed back in the saddle four days previously, and was slowly expanding the time he could handle.

“Well I beat Veers and Solo back here. So, yes,” his former captain replied with a small smile. 

“It’s not hard to beat Solo when his demon mare is acting up,” Anakin commented wryly.

“Exactly, she tried to bite Thunder. Then she tried to bite Veers himself. When Solo pulled her back, she bucked.”

Anakin snorted a laugh. “Did he fall off?”

Piett chuckled as well. “He’s enough of a horseman to handle that, sir. Damn funny though.”

“I can imagine.” 

They were quiet for a while. “I wish you didn’t have to leave, sir,” Piett said abruptly. “I didn’t realize, until you showed up, how much I had missed the campfire chats.”

_ Thank you, Piett. _

“I missed them too, Captain. I’m sure we can arrange to ah, meet up for more.”

Piett eyed him and plucked his own strand of grass. “I would like that, sir. I know you and your son are discussing how to meet. Veers and I will join him if we can. Not every time of course,” he hastened to add. 

Piett had always been thoughtful. 

“Thank you, Captain. Quite an inadequate set of words for all you have done, Piett.”

The shorter man looked out at the Tetons. “I told you sir, it was my joy and privilege.”

“Yes, but you took a personal hand, Captain. You could have told her she needed to go off to boarding school. The money was there---it would have been much easier.”

He could almost feel the wave of Piett’s indignation and smiled. 

“I could  _ never _ have….!”

“I know that about you, Piett. That is my point. You didn’t even consider that. You stepped in to raise a stranger’s daughter, and rather than give her the cool indifference she likely would have had if attorneys had solely dictated things, you gave her her childhood. A gift she is keenly aware of.”

There was a silence.

“I’m even more glad to know it was for your daughter, sir,” said Piett quietly. “I know you’ll stay in touch. I’ll keep you updated as well, shall I?”

“I’d appreciate that,” Anakin said as his children came flying back up the hill, Artoo doing a valiant job of trying to keep up with the bigger horse. 

He waved at them and turned to go back into the house. 

  
  


****

The dew was still wet on the grasses and flowers when Anakin led Saber out into the yard, relishing the fresh cool air of the early morning. 

A small group was gathered to wish him farewell. 

“Best of luck, sir” said Veers sincerely, shaking his hand. “We’ll be here if you need us.”

“Thank you, Veers,” Anakin replied.

“Stay in touch, sir,” Piett said, and his grip was firm. “I’m sure Max and I can manage to overlook your presence at  _ least _ several more times.”

Anakin chuckled. “Thank you, Captain, I’ll bear that in mind.”

Leia hugged him. “What the Sheriff said. Please visit. And please stay safe.”

His chest was tight and he bent to kiss her head. “Thank you, Leia. Watch out for your brother.”

“Hey!”

And Luke was before him, mock indignation giving way to his genuine grief. “I could come with you,” he said as he had several times before.

“No, son. But thank you for offering. I will stay in touch, I promise. Watch out for your sister.”

Luke hugged him. “I love you,” he said into Anakin’s shirt, and he battled the tears that were immediately springing to his eyes.

_ He had done nothing to deserve that love. Parting was sweet sorrow indeed. _

“I…..love you too, son.” 

Luke stepped back and Leia took his hand, drawing her shawl more closely around her shoulders against the cool air as Anakin mounted. He touched his hat and moved out of the yard.

He looked back once at the curve to wave farewell. Piett had his arm around Leia who was still holding her brother’s hand, and Veers was a tall presence behind the Sheriff.

He would be back.

  
  


****

Leia looked up from dumping another load of burned out lumber into the pile. They had needed something to do to keep themselves from the melancholy of Anakin’s departure and so she had planned that they would tackle the repair of the barn. 

Currently they were pulling out the ruined beams and shoring up the damage before they got more lumber to replace it. 

A lone horseman was riding up the lane, carrying themselves very skillfully indeed. Leia didn’t recognize him and walked from the corner of the pasture up toward the yard where Luke and Han were building more struts to support the barn. 

Piett and Veers were poring over a supply catalogue and making a list of the building supplies needed on the veranda. Both rose as they spotted the rider as well. 

The horse was black, though smaller than Saber, and the rider had on black trousers with a deep green shirt. 

“Can I help you?” Leia called, removing her work gloves. They were all very cautious at the moment, and were wearing their guns. 

The rider turned their gaze on Leia, and she realized with a shock, that it was a woman. 

“I hope so,” she replied calmly, taking in all their weapons and the casual but ready stances. Her eyes lingered momentarily on Luke before moving to Piett and Veers who regarded her coolly.

“I’m a duly sworn warrant officer out of Arizona, and I’m on the hunt for Darth Vader. Word is he was headed this way.” She took off her hat to smooth some rebellious tendrils of magnificent red hair. 

Leia saw Luke’s mouth part slightly, and could tell that her twin was gone. 

The woman smiled slightly at his apparent awe. “Can you help me out, cowboy?”

“I…..I haven’t seen a Darth Vader, ma’am.”

_ Her brother was appalling at lying. _

“Hmm. Well, I’ll be sticking around for a few days in town. You can find me at the Executor Inn. Sheriff, Marshal, I’m assuming you’d want to know that.”

Leia glanced at them---both were in shirtsleeves and neither were wearing their badges. 

Piett’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I wouldn’t assume too much, Miss…..?”

“Oh, I’m Mara, Mara Jade,” she said, replacing her hat, and touching it lightly. “See you round.”

_ Well _ , thought Leia watching Luke follow the slim figure with adoring eyes,  _ things were apparently never going to be boring.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next time-----I'm working on a huge story. HUGE. And it's been amazing and hard and....well. I'll explain in a few days. ;)


End file.
